


Ruena's Revenge

by Clockworkcreation, simpleEnthusiast



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Original Character(s), Other, Outer Space, Revenge, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkcreation/pseuds/Clockworkcreation, https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleEnthusiast/pseuds/simpleEnthusiast
Summary: Its been a year since David was healed and Carley joined the family. Revenge is best served cold. Nothing is quite so cold as space. A New to the Collection series story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simpleEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleEnthusiast/gifts).



> Hello all you lovelies. SE is out of town so i am writing this as a little surprise. I hope you enjoy it. May or may not be continued depending on comments/ reception :)

She hated them…

Hated them with a burning passion of a white-hot sun burning in her core.

She had lost everything because of that damned self-important robot, that broken excuse for a ledikan and those stupid, sniveling worthless human twins. 

She had hoped that in their haste to leave they had starved to death but scans of space had told another story. They had made it home… back to that gross blue ball of nothing in the ass end of the universe.

Ruena splashed some grey water on her face and looked up into the cracked mirror. She had lost everything. Her position, her reputation, her well-polished good looks… her very self-identity.

All because of that little group of nothings….

“Lady Ruena...we are on final approach…” came a knock on the bathroom door.

She snorted. “Understood.” She called back. She paid these mercenaries a great deal and that included referring to her as lady. She smoothed down her black dress suit with red accents. She had strangely liked that robot’s choice of fashion. There was something dark about it that soothed her in an equally dark way.

Runea left the bathroom of this, ready for the scrap world, spaceship she was currently occupying and its crew of hired guns. She had not lost her money even with the loss of her position on the high counsel. 

She would spend every credit to have her revenge.

It was all she lived for now.

~~~

“GG! Get back here!” Steve shouted. “Give me back my phone!”

“Nh-ummm!” GG called back, said phone held tight in her mouth, metallic hooves clopping across the floor as fast as she could run. 

“Hey! Look Out!” Chelsea cried out as GG , full speed turned the corner, missing Chelsea but knocked David square off his feet.

David yelped, dropping the boxes of pizza in his arms. But the Spine caught him. The Spine had been ‘catching’ him whenever there was trouble for the past six years. David was always grateful for that.

“GG! The pizza!” Chelsea scolded seeing the mess. At least one pepperoni pie had not made it. Cheese and meat and sauce all over the carpeted floor of the hallway. 

GG was currently struggling in one of Steve’s arms as he gripped her like a plush toy. He would never harm the little giraffe but he wanted her not to run away. His free arm was busy making sure she had not broken his phone. “Not only the pizza but you could have hurt someone.” Steve added.

GG stopped struggling and dropped her head. “I’m sorry. I only wanted to play.”

The Spine sighed and set David back on his feet before scooping down to see what could be salvaged of the pizza. GG had been acting up alot recently. He couldn’t blame her. The manor felt weird with Peter and Michael gone. 

Men from the government wanted to talk to Peter about the automations...again. Seemed like each Peter since four always had to have the same talk ever few years with congress. No, the robots would not go back to war. No, he would not build more for the government. No, he would not give the government plans to the robots. etc and so forth.

Poor Peter would come back with such a headache. Michael too… why couldn’t the government just leave them in peace?

“What happened here?” Carley asked coming down the hallway Bunny at her side. Carley was carrying a few bottles of sodas while Bunny had the much lighter chips.

“Hurricane GG.” Steve replied setting the little giraffe down. She was so sad that he sighed and quickly pushed a few buttons on his phone, bringing up a colorful game with pleasing sounds, before offering it to her. “Here, just don’t break it okay?”

GG squealed in delight before trotting back off to her room with the game.

Steve watched her go. “How are Camille and Bryan doing?” He asked Carley, bending down to start helping with the pizza mess. “Waste of a pie….” he mumbled softly.

“The flu is no fun but they are both on the mend. I believe they picked it up at the last concert. We seem to always be picking up something at concerts.” Carley sighed, she understood the allure of the robots but many times people had come, clearly sick, to the shows. “Rabbit and Zero both insisted on keeping them company. Zero and Brian have a stack of comics and Camille and Rabbit have a bunch of magazines and games.” Carley shook her head slightly. “Though really rest is what they both need. Rest to recover quicker. I dislike putting anyone in quarantine.”

“Yeah Carley but if you didn’t, we’d all be sick.” David added standing up. “There, that’s the main part of the mess.” 

“And were only one pizza down.” Chelsea offered. 

Bunny smirked. “Guess you can’t pig out as much as usual David.” She teased.

“Me? I’m not the one who ate a whole pizza last month because of period hormones.” He shot back at his sister.

Carley stepped between the twins because this teasing became an argument. “Come on both of you. Let’s go settled down and eat while it’s still warm.”

Carley lead the way back to living room three. Honestly, she couldn’t wait for Peter and Michael to get back and for Camille and Bryan to get better. The manor just felt strange like this. From the light and sound in living room three Steve must have left a video game on. 

Carley turned the corner and her eyes fell on the tiny mini Steve in the middle of the couch, PlayStation controller in his fingerless hands, bopping buttons wildly. She had seen little Steve before, many times over the past five years since she had made the manor her home but as the little toy moved its head to look at her Carley couldn’t stop the shout of alarm and surprise that left her throat. 

She dropped one of the two liters, the top popping off, cola spraying her and those around her with shouts of displeasure. She looked away only for a moment but when she looked back at the toy, it was gone. Only the controller was on the couch. 

“What the heck! Carley!” Bunny squealed. Her socks soaked with soda.

David wiped at his sweet syrupy water covered face with his shirt. “What happened?” 

Chelsea tried to shake some of it from her hair. “What’s wrong?”

Carley’s eyes were as big as plates. “You didn’t see it?”

“See what Carley?” The Spine asked.

“Lil’ Steve. He was on the couch playing the game.” Carley assured.

“Lil’ Steve was...what?” Bunny asked.

“He was playing the game.” Carley assured again.

David wrinkled his nose. “Lil’ Steve’s a toy Carley. He can’t move on his own.”

“A gift from a fan.” Chelsea added, while grabbing a few towels from the nearby closet. Towels left there specifically for living room three spills. 

The Spine sent a look towards Steve, who sent a very sharp look right back at the automation. 

“Steve….”

“The Spine….” Steve growled back slightly.

After so much time together David read the Spine’s look perfectly. “What? What are you not telling us.”

Steve crossed his arms and sighed. “Fine…’

The Spine took that as permission to speak on the subject at hand. “Well David...Lil’ Steve could move on his own...if the fan who made him just happened to be a witch.” The Spine pointedly glanced down, and all eyes followed his look.

There, mostly hidden behind Steve’s leg, was Lil’ Steve. Standing with no support, peeking out like a shy child at those who were now looking down at him. Clearly moving and clearly alive.

“WHAT!?” Three voices exclaimed at once.

“Don’t have kittens! You’re scaring him.” Steve hissed loudly, hushing the group. “Its okay, you know they won’t hurt you.” He spoke down to the yarn and magic puppet on the ground who nodded back up at him and gave the little group a wave.

“Incredible.” David said kneeling down but not approaching the doll. “I mean I always thought Lil’ Steve was cool but...he’s alive.”

Bunny nodded also leaning down. “Yeah mind blown.” 

“So cool. Hi Lil’ Steve.” Chelsea greeted. She had her fair share of gifts from fans. Poetry, love confessions, artwork, jam...so much jam... but this had to be the coolest thing ever.

“Now he doesn’t talk. Not in words anyway but I can understand the little noises he does make via magic.” Steve offered.  


“Wait ...is this how you always seem to know what’s going on around here?” Carley asked. She had wondered for years how it seemed Steve knew everything that was going on in the manor no matter what time of day or night said thing happened.

Steve smirked. “Well doc I have to sleep sometimes. Lil’ Steve watches over things when I can’t. Now if you four can get over your sense of wonder, the pizza is getting cold.”

The little group only took a few minutes to get used to the idea of a living toy in the family but after they did, Steve had to admit having Lil’ Steve out in the open was nice. The little crochet doll seemed to be appreciating not having to hide or play ‘toy’ around the others for the first time since his gifting. 

David and Lil’ Steve even went against Chelsea and Bunny in super smash brothers and won. 

The night grew long and good nights were said all around. Soon everyone was in bed, dreaming dreams. The Spine resting in the hall of wires. 

No one knew of the danger fast approaching…


	2. Chapter 2

Rabbit whistled lightly to herself as she traveled down the hallway. It was late, close to two in the morning but she wanted to pick up that book Camille had asked for from the library. She was happy the youngest Walter worker had fallen asleep and seemed to be sleeping deeply for the first time in a few days but she wanted her to have the book she wanted when she awoke.

Rabbit, vented some steam, she hated the flu. Sure, there were a lot of terrible illnesses out there but she hated the flu most of all. She remembered the Spanish flu pandemic of 1918. She had seen first hand healthy men, soldiers, dropping like flies dead just 24 hours after the start of symptoms. 

It had been horrific, one of her worst memories of the war but…the flu didn’t die on the battle field. It had been brought home and spread and spread all across the world. Healthy people, not the usual children and elderly, just falling ill and dying without cure. They had lost over a dozen workers to sickness. By the time it finally stopped 50 million people, maybe more, were dead. 

She could still hear the sounds….. wait she could actually hear the sounds of someone being sick.

No, No No! Panic struck her core as Rabbit turned rushing towards Bunny’s room. She pushed past the curtain, without knocking, optics searching for her friend. There was her technician on the floor, vomiting and trembling. Clearly she had tried to get to her bathroom but had not made it there, falling sick about halfway from her bed.

“B-B-Bunny!” Rabbit tried to soothe, coming to her and holding her hair so Bunny could vomit without getting too messy.

“R-Rab—bit…” The sick girl choked out. She was frightened and close to sobbing.

“Don’t w-worry Bunny. I’ll call Carley.” Rabbit spoke softly, rubbing Bunny’s back gently as another wave of sick left the pale lips of the human.

{CARLEY!} Rabbit screamed over the wi-fi.

{Rabbit? What’s wrong?} Carley’s sleepy feeling text replied.

{Its B-B-Bunny! She’s sick, really sick!} Rabbit could feel Carley starting to move.

{Just keep her calm. I am on my way.}

“Carley’s coming Bunny.” Rabbit said softly, leaving Bunny only for a moment to grab her trash can and place it in front of the girl. She would clean the mess up later from the floor.

Carley came into the room, mask over her nose and mouth though it did little to keep out the smell. “Oh Bunny. Its going to be okay.” She said scanning the girl… yup flu. “Here, I’m going to give you a shot to help control the vomiting Bunny. Rabbit hold her arm still for me please.”

Rabbit did as told, gently holding Bunny’s trembling arm still. Quickly as she could, Carley gave Bunny and injection of an antiemetic. “Just try and calm down.”

Bunny took a few gasping breaths. The front of her night clothes covered in sick. “I’m sorry…” She mumbled out after a moment, she felt terribly guilty for the mess. 

Carley hushed her. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sure Rabbit can help you get cleaned up and I’ll disinfect the floor. You’ll be okay in a few days.” She reassured the sick twin. 

Rabbit was already helping Bunny to stand and take her to the bathroom. Carley held in her sigh until they were in the next room. Clearly somewhere in her chain of medical safety she had missed something. Otherwise Bunny, who as far as she knows has had no contact with Camille or Bryan, wouldn’t have come down with the same strain of flu.

Carley stood and went to grab a mop bucket, some rags and some hot water plus disinfectant. She sent a text to The Spine, Steve and David. If Bunny was showing signs it is possible she was contagious during movie night.

Carley didn’t like that thought.

~~~

The Spine read Carley’s text and frowned before removing himself from the game of online chess he was currently playing. He needed to check on David, make sure he wasn’t getting ill as well. 

When one of the twins got ill, the other usually followed soon after. The Spine let some steam slip through his lips as the wires in his little nest returned him to his body.

He wiggled his spinal column aligning each special gear back into place before grabbing his hat and heading towards David’s room. “David?” he called very quietly, knocking even softer than his voice.

No reply, though the Spine was not expecting one. His technician should be deep into ‘sleepy time’ right now. Without a second thought the Spine moved past the curtain and into David’s room. 

There was David, sleeping soundly sprawled out in his bed. The Spine smirked a little. David was cute. He would tuck him in again, after he checked if he had a fever. Making sure his vents were tightly shut he crossed the room to the bedside. With the greatest of care, he touched David forehead, as light as a butterfly wing. 

No fever….

The Spine allowed himself on a moment to relax before he slipped back out of the room and closed the curtain behind him. Only then did he allow his vents to open and some steam to escape.

~~~

“Quarantined?” David asked the next morning at breakfast. “She was fine last night.”

Carley looked exceptionally tired as she drank her coffee. “The flu came on fast.” She ran another scan on David and then another one on Steve who was stirring the scrambled eggs at the stove.

“I guess its three to go plates this morning instead of two.” Steve said bringing over the eggs. “I’ll get Rabbit to come take them…”

“No, I’ll deliver the meals.” Carley said looking around. “I am pretty sure Rabbit forgot to disinfect herself after spending all that time with Camille and…subsequently, that is how Bunny has become ill. I started to tell her last night but…Rabbit was so upset I just couldn’t…” Carley took another sip of the warm caffeine water. “I’ve hung quarantine posters with instructions to follow outside Bunny, Bryan and Camille’s rooms. As an unspoken reminder. I expect you to follow them as well.”

She watched as David, The Spine and Steve nodded. “Has anyone seen Chelsea this morning?”

Steve shook his head and looked at the clock. “No and its not like her to be so late for breakfast.” 

“I’ll go check on her. If memory serves she was helping Bunny with Rabbit’s repair a two days ago.” 

After Carley left David started eating. He still felt fine and had a healthy appetite. Much to the Spine’s silent delight as he sat next to his favorite human while reading the paper. 

Steve was eating as well when he spoke around a mouthful of eggs. “Plans today David?”

David shook his head. “The usually maintenance checks and manor work. Why?”

“Well since its down to you, me and Chelsea. I was hoping the two of you could cover some of my work. I need to go grocery shopping for the manor and could use some help.”

David nodded. “Yeah, Chelsea and I can do that. You’ll only be gone for two hours or so right?”

Steve nodded, “Plus I’ll leave ya Lil’ Steve. He can help supervise.” He smirked as he finished putting together the to- go plates for the sick family members.

The Spine frowned and put down his paper. “Better make it four plates Steve. Carley just texted me. Chelsea has the flu.”  
~~~  
Ruena sat at the computer of her ship. It had been so easy to hack into a nearby satellite. These humans really were barely more then talking animals. They couldn’t even encrypt their own satellites. A Ledikan child could have ‘hacked’ these systems. 

Ruena brought up the ‘internet’ The Spine being a unique being even to this world. Was easy enough to find. In fact, she found so much about him and his home and siblings. Military records, government records, family records, location of his home even a recording of his last concert.

“Last concert indeed….” Ruena mused to herself. 

“Lady Ruena, we found a landing site close by the coordinates you gave us. Are we doing recon?”

Ruena stood and smiled that smile that none of the hired mercenaries liked. “No Muta, you have your targets. I want them alive and brought to me as soon as possible. I have a few… things to prepare for them.”

Muta, the wall of a ledikan nodded, “As you wish. I will start preparations.” 

Ruena’s smiled grew as she went to her holding rooms. All sorts of horrible things she had brought. David had been infected with Draconis, clearly tortured before…the others would do anything to keep that from happening again.

She would relish in their pain and misery….


	3. Chapter 3

There wasn’t a door…. What kind of dwelling didn’t have some kind of door?

“I don’t like this Muta, too much like a trap. Just open wide and come on in.” The smallest male of the group chattered with a nervous energy. 

“Shut it Remo. We’ve got a job to do. Got anything Eryre?”

The mercenary in the front nodded. “Several life signs. More then she had listed. This might be complicated.”

Muta shook his head. “Shouldn’t be a problem with this.” He tapped the cylinder against his hip. “But avoid bloodshed if we can. We are only after our targets.” It wasn’t words you would think a gun for hire would say but killing more than being paid to do was a waste of energy and resources. Not to mention could get some real bad trouble on your tail.

Space was large but with enough time and money… any thug could be hunted down by another.

“Take point Eryre.” Muta commanded as the armed trio slowly made there way into the halls. “Remo, keep scanning for alarms and trip wires.”

“Clear so far boss.”

“This place smells weird.” Eryre added after a little distance into the manor.

Remo frowned peeking into a room. “Feels weird too. I don’t like it.” 

Though he would never admit it, Muta was not liking this. He didn’t like just how easy this was. It was too easy. It was unsettling. 

“Getting close to the nearest signal. Biometrics match the provided scans.”

“Which one?”

“The cyborg.”

~~

Carley sighed as she took her warm milk from the microwave. She had just come from her fifth disinfection shower of the day. It had been an exceedingly long 24 hours. Bunny and Chelsea were just getting into the worse of the flu while Bryan and Camille were struggling with the tail end of it. 

At least the latter two would be back on there feet in another two days. Carley was sure of that. Then maybe they could help with some of the lighter duties. Steve and David were being run ragged keeping the manor up to snuff even with the Spine’s help. 

Gathering her milk and crackers she moved to leave the room when an email beeped into her mind. A smile crossed her lips, it was from Peter. She missed him greatly. The email was full of love and exhaustion, talking about how he missed her and his conversations with the government. He and Michael would be back tomorrow night. Just knowing that made Carley’s heart feel so much lighter.

Carley was so distracted as she stepped out into the hallway she didn’t see the rifle butt as it swung hard into the side of her head. 

Her glass and plate shattered, milk and crackers flying as she went down like a bag of potatoes, crumbling to the floor. Not unconscious but her head was swimming, a cut along her temple already bleeding. Before she could react something, plastic feeling, slipped over her nose and mouth. Instinct told her to hold her breath as she struggled but she could see clearly who or what she was fighting….she had to breath!

Carley slumped to the floor. 

“One down.” Muta said attaching a device to Carley’s shirt. He clicked a button on his chest Carley vanishing from the floor, transported in an instant to her holding cell on the ship. “Three more to go.” 

They continued on there way following the biometric readings Bunny’s room was next. The human appeared to be sleeping. Remo was about to go in when Muta grabbed his arm. “Look you fool.”

There on the door frame was a paper with words they could not read but the universal symbol for ‘quarantine’ on the bottom told them all they needed to know. 

“Lady Ruena’s not going to like this.”

“Damn her and her wants, I will not bring illness on my ship. Leave this human. We can take another in her place.” 

…but the next room also had the same symbol and the one after that. 

“Man, forget this pile of shit. The longer we are here the more we are exposed to whatever this is.” Remo backed off. “Let’s leave.”

“It’s probably not airborne.” Eryre offered. Surely even these back water people on this dirt planet would do a better job of securing the rooms, if it was in fact airborne.

“We cannot only bring one. We have a contact for four. This room has no mark.” Muta said pointing at the next door. “Bio-reading match indicates the one called ‘David’ is here.”

Muta pushed the curtain back. There was the human in the bed, sleeping soundly. He pulled out the gas cylinder and approached with care but the sleeping human did not wake as he held the plastic over his mouth and nose, mixing his oxygen with a strong sedative.

“There.” Muta said pulling away after a few breaths. “He’ll sleep for hours. Bag and tag.”

“What the hell are you doing!” A voice shouted in the silence, before the sound of a fist hitting Eryre was heard. The merc cried out in surprise but not really in pain as he stumbled back away from the doorway.

Steve stood in the hallway, nostril flailing, hands in fists. Eyes shining with death like a snake’s eyes. “Get away from him and get out of our house.” He growled.

Muta frowned. “This one is clearly healthy. Let’s take him.”

Steve narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two others who exited David’s room. “What? What did you say?” Those words…sounded a lot like Ledikan. He had heard some words from Carley over the years. The intonation was similar.

There was a strange glow and David vanished from his bed, disappearing from his room. For a moment Steve was shocked, too surprised to react.

The Spine turned the corner at a run. He had heard Steve’s shouting. “Steve!” He was already warming up his tesla coil.

“Spine! They did something with David! They…” Steve didn’t finish what he was saying as he was struck from behind. He fell against the small table, knocking over the vase of fake flowers that shattered loudly, before tumbling to the floor by an arm chair.

“Steve!” The Spine moved to help but he was stopped by a football shoulder check to the chest that almost knocked the automation off his feet.

“Hello robot…”

Ledikan…he was speaking Ledikan… The Spine switched his language vocals. “Who are you? What did you do with David!?”

Steve was being dragged off the floor and held up behind the mountain of a ledikan by another smaller but not by much, male. Clearly to keep the Spine from firing his weapon. At close range like this, he would be unable to miss Steve and the blast would kill the sound engineer. 

“Who I am doesn’t matter. As for what happened to your friend...” He slapped the same clip onto Steve’s chest before pushing the button. Steve vanished. “They are now on my ship.”

The Spine smirked, with Steve out of the way nothing was keeping him from using force. “You will bring them back! Or I will….” The Spine’s words melted into screams as blue electricity arched all over his body forcing him to the floor. A third man held some kind of electronic control that had shot into his back.

Muta smiled. “I have a better idea. Why don’t you come with us?”

“Spine!” Rabbit voice filled the hallway as she turned the corner, just in time to watch the Spine and three men she didn’t know vanish in a glow of light. 

Gone…they were just…gone…

There was only one thing Rabbit could do. She activated her emergency siren.

And screamed...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SE likes the gift so much they wants to write with me and I am so happy to be writing with them again.

Rain pounded the windshield of the taxi cab as it drove through the streets. The drive from the airport was about forty-five minutes. The closer the car drove to the manor the fewer lights shone through the rain. there were noticeably less people were in the streets. It was one thing Peter never minded. Even given the house problems and number of homeless, the few blocks around the manor were basically abandoned. No one wants to be close to a place with such strange happenings.

The only sound was the constant ‘floosh floosh’ of the wiper blades moving. Peter and Michael sat in complete silence. Probably creeping out the driver but Peter didn’t care about that right now.

It had been a nightmare, ever since Camille had called them sobbing around 4am east coast time. It hasn’t been good news. They had left the hotel in haste, getting to the airport as fast as possible. Peter had been willing to pay any amount to get on the first flight back to California they could find. But tickets book weeks in advance. It took them two hours to get a flight.

Now the slow drive was driving Peter crazy. “Can’t you go any faster?” He snapped at the driver breaking the silence.

“I’m going as fast as I dare in the weather sir.” It was clear the driver was unhappy.

“Peter, settle down.” Michael whispered gently. He was just as worried but… “Getting us tossed out into the rain won’t help anything.” Michael pulled slightly on Peter’s shoulder getting him to sit back in his seat. “Sorry, my friend is just a little sleep deprived.” He offered as an apology to the driver.

It was true, they were both sleep deprived and being eaten up with worry. Like a parasite rolling and twisting in the belly, gnawing on there innards.

The man driving merely nodded.

When he pulled up Peter bolted from the car, leaving Michael to pay and get the suitcases. Peter rushed into the manor. “Hello! Carley!?” Peter called out of habit. The manor was silent, deadly silent.

Michael, soaking wet, put the suitcases down. “Where is everyone?”

Peter opened his mouth to speak when a hiss of steam and very heavy footsteps drew his attention to the far corridor. “Rabbit?”

Rabbit looked up, her face plate covered in stains of oil, her dress just as dirty. “Peter…they took them….”

“Who? Who took them Rabbit?”

Rabbit shook her head. “I don’t know but…they looked like space pirates.” Normally Rabbit would be excited at the thought of pirates. Especially space pirates. She sniffed loudly. “They took Carley, Steve, The Spine and David. At least… I saw them t-t-take the Spine, the others are missing.”

Michael was the first to move. “What about Chelsea, Camille? Bryan and Bunny?” None of the other humans seemed anywhere nearby. The manor was just too still... like death.

Rabbit wiped at her face with her shirt. “Zero and I thought…a-a-after the attack…they would be safer together. We moved e-everyone into Ma’s old room….”

Peter raised his eyebrows at that. As fast as he knew no one had been in that particular room in almost a century but it made sense. If memory serves that bedroom was deep in the Walter manor.

And a good defensive position.

"Take us there Rabbit." Peter ordered.

The female automaton nodded and pick up Peter's suitcase out of habit.

Micheal shivered. In all his life, all his time in the manor. He could never remember it feeling like this. Cold, silent...like a tomb. At least it wasn’t silent for long. He could hear the soft sniffling of crying drifting down the hallway. Like voices of ghosts long dead.

If he didn’t know it was the others, Michael would have been terrified.

Zero blocked the doorway as they turned the corner. His form wedge tight, clearly no one was getting in or out. He was also brandishing a sword but he lowered it as soon as he felt/ saw Rabbit. 

“Rabbit, Peter, Mista Reed.” He called out softly, visibly relaxing, before moving so the could pass. “I’m glad you’re home.”

Micheal opened his mouth, about to ask how bad it is when his eyes fell on the room. It had been well preserved despite the age of everything here. Bunny and Chelsea were both in the four post bed, shivering next to each other in spite of the thick blanket over them. Sick buckets, one on each side were in easy reach. There was a small fire burning in the old brick and stone fireplace not so much for heat but for light. This room lacked windows and was never converted to electric lighting ... they long ago ran out of gas for the gas lanterns.  
Bryan appeared to be asleep on one of the overstuffed chairs by the fire while Camille was wringing out a damp cloth before putting it back onto Chelsea’s head. Murmuring soft words of comfort to her sister and her friend as the slept fitfully.

Micheal didn’t know much history, but he knew enough. This had been a servants room before Ma had born Peter Walters two and three. Then as she had moved ‘up’ socially and into Peter the 1st room.

He couldn't really remember what Rabbit’s Ma’s name was but… now didn’t seem like the time to ask. 

“Give me details, Rabbit.” Peter sighed. “What happened? Who, when, why, the works. Tell me.”

Rabbit frowned, “There were t-three men, Big strong...only the l-littlest was about Steve’s size. I heard the Spine shouting and I ran there just in time to see him fighting and then t-they hurt him and all v-v-vanished in bright light,” 

“How did they get in without Qwerty knowing? Or were you ignoring him again.” Peter spat.

“Boss….” Michael warned.

“N-no sir.” Rabbit quaked a bit. “I was c-caring for Bunny and Camille. I w-w-was in Camille’s room.

“Qwerty never sounded the alarm sir.” Zero added.

Peter worked his jaw. “Who was the last person to mess with Qwerty’s alarm systems? They should *never* have been turned off in the first place!”

“Boss, this isn’t Rabbit’s fault.” Michael warned again, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We’re all worried about our missing people, but taking it out on her isn’t going to fix anything.”

“My WIFE has been kidnapped! Along with two other humans and one of the robots! I have a right to be angry!”

Peter’s voice woke Bryan and Camille began to cower. Peter yelling was too much sometimes. Bryan rubbed sleep from his eyes. He was a bit braver as he stood and moved to comfort Camille.

“Peter if we can assume space pirates took them. Shouldn’t we try and get a message to wink? Call Cosmo?” Micheal asked.

“Peter frowned. “Do you know how long it will take me to fix the array? Days if not weeks or even months. Some of these parts are not even made anymore.”

Michael sighed. “There’s still the radio Carley made a while back.”

Peter rubbed at his mask, the put a hand under it to rub the space his face was. Some light escaped forcing Micheal, Bryan and Camille to shield there eyes. 

Peter released in a moment what he was doing and tugged his mask tight once more. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I wasn’t thinking clearly.” Which was true, Peter would never physically punish any of his family… That was not in his nature.

… and wasn’t he the last person working on Qwerty?

~~~

His head hurt…. Alot.

David mumbled ...he wasn’t in a very comfortable sleeping spot either and he felt chilly. Had he kicked off the blanket?

“Hey kid, you awake?” 

David rubbed at his eyes and sat up. That was Steve but his voice was so quiet and he hadn’t called him ‘kid’ in years. “Steve what’s going on?”

David looked around. The room was dark but not so dark he could not see. And it smelled rancid. Like rotten meat and old gym socks. He and Steve were in a cage in the center of a row of three cages. The Spine was on there left in his own cage, mounted on the wall by cuffs of metal and chains of black. “Spine!”

“Shh David…” Came the automatons soft reply. “I’m here but you must be quiet.”

There was another sound, a pained one as David looked to the cage on his right. Carley was strung up in a similar manner but being part organic, she must have been in such discomfort.

Carley moaned again, her running lights flickering on to the dim blue glow that was normal. A few moments later here eyes opened. Everyone held their breath as she looked around, mumbling to herself in her native language. “Report?” She spoke in English, her voice once again slipping back into the practiced tone of command. “Who’s here? Who’s hurt?” The chains rattled slightly as she attempted to free herself, but she swore again when nothing gave way. “Report!” She repeated.

“I’m here Carley.” Steve’s voice came back to her but he was keeping it low and quiet. “David and The Spine are here too. David and I are caged together, you and the Spine have your own. I’ve got a couple deep bruises...David?” he prompted the younger man gently.

“My head just hurts alot.” He replied. “Spine?”

“My systems are fully operational but I cannot break the chains on me. I have been trying.”

Carley’s eye glowed a brighter blue for a few moments. “Damn. The restraints are made of tritanium polycarbonate. Nigh unbreakable.” She mumbled. “Someone knew that you and I are stronger than the average bear, Spine.” She sighed. “David, Steve, are you restrained as well, or can you move?”

David checked his body. “I’m not tied up. Steve?” David asked as he looked over.

Steve gave a semi- chuckle and rattled the single metal cuff and long chain around his right wrist. “I can move about in the cage a bit but I can’t reach the door of the cage. This stops me about three feet from it.”

Carley sighed. So the only one they didn’t think as a threat at all was David.

The Spine vented steam. He couldn’t extend his fins pressed against the wall as he was. It was making him leak steam from his neck and cheeks. “Carley… the men who attacked us. They were speaking Lekidan Standard.”

“What?”

“They were speaking Lekidan when I came around to help Steve.” The Spine repeated. “I don’t understand, I thought the majority of your people were ‘good guys’, so to speak.”

“I always thought we were.” Carley groaned, shifting in an attempt to ease the pain in her organic shoulder. “Apparently I was quite wrong.”

“But who would want to hurt us?” David asked. “Or you? You were a doctor before, and you said yourself your family didn’t care about you anymore…”

There was the sound of a door opening down the corridor. “I believe we are about to get our answer.” Carley said coldly as the sound of footsteps echoed there way.

“I finally have you….”

“RUENA!?” The Spine and Carley said honestly surprised.

“What? The nuttier than a fruitcake dame who wouldn’t let you come home?” Steve asked.

Ruena turned her gaze to him and the David in the cage who clearly whimpered in spite of himself. “I would watch your tone with me.”

“Ruena...what happened to you?” The Spine couldn’t help but ask. She was a shell of her former self, ugly and twisted, with sunken eyes and hollow cheeks. 

“Oh don’t feign concern for me.” Ruena spat. “It’s obvious you don’t consider your actions, just like you, Medic.” She snarled in Carley’s direction.

Carley pressed her lips into a thin line. “You were ill.” It was a statement, not a question. “Levodian flu.”

“So your eyes do work.” Ruena shook her head. “I wouldn’t have gotten ill if your android hadn’t called Cosmo to terrify the Council. I was kicked from it. I lost my home, my position, and marked with the same dishonor you bear, -Eskara.” She spat the final phrase, her new ‘surname’ as if it were acid. “No one would have anything to do with me.”

“That...was your own fault.” The Spine said in a cloud of steam. “Take me if you want but let the others go. I’m the one who called Pete-- Commander Cosmo.”

“Let you go?” Ruena started to laugh and laugh, a horrible sounding laugh that echoed. “Just let you go? Oh that is funny!” She caught her breath after a moment, her expression hardening into a mask that all but Steve recognized. The same evil cruelty that had rested on Du Franks’ and Donatu’s faces. “You are going to pay for what you have done to me. All of you. I’m only sorry I couldn’t get that sniveling sister of yours.” She spat at David, literally spat at him, then turned to face Carley. “Don’t think that your contributions to my problems are ignored. None of this would’ve happened if you had followed orders in the first place and left the human to rot.”

“We’re heading into Denore territory.” Ruena sneered. “Outside Lekidan jurisdiction. And everything I’ll do to you will be perfectly legal.”

David was trembling now and not from the cold. At least bunny was safe at home though he wondered why take Steve in her place.

The Spine had the same thought. “Ruena, Steve… he had nothing to do with this… Please let him and David go… if you must take revenge please… not on them.” The Spine hated to beg but he had to try. For the humans sake.

“You are in no position to be making demands, android.” Ruena hissed.

“Then hear me.” Carley’s voice was calm. “You’re correct. This entire situation stems from my actions. Return them to Earth, let them resume their lives, and keep me. I am the one with whom you have a quarrel, not Steve or David.”

“No.”

“Why not?” Carley urged, knowing full well she was testing her luck. “You have me. What more could you want?”

“I won’t let them go because you wish it.” She spat. “You’ve had enough good luck to last you a lifetime, -Eskara. No more. It’s time you suffered the consequences of your actions.” 

Ruena opened Carley’s cage and produced a whip from behind her back. “I am going to enjoy this...so very much.” She clicked a small button at the base of the whip and it crackled with blue light. “I remember your story very well, how the one call Defranks punished you.”

Carley didn’t think of herself at this moment but called out. “David don’t watch!” She knew she would scream, she would be unable to keep silent as Ruena brought the whip down hard against Carley’s organic side.

She may not be able to keep wholly quiet… but she’d make Ruena work for a scream. She grit her teeth, clenching her jaw together as the shock from the whip shot through her body, strong enough to disrupt some of the non-essential systems in her implants. Her infrared and ultraviolet vision flickered. “You will have to do better than that.” She growled at Ruena.

David shut his eyes on instinct, covering his ears at Carley’s first pained groan. Steve turned away, shifting just enough to block David’s line of sight, in case any morbid curiosity overtook the poor man.

The Spine vented a massive burst of steam from his cheeks and neck, feeling his fins attempt to extend with the sound of scraping metal.

Ruena was getting angrier and angrier at Carley refusing to scream that she began to strike her wildly, sometimes even hitting the bars of the cages as she struck.

But Carley did not scream…

Ruena was panting by the time she stopped, her body weaker now from illness she never truly recovered from. You...You… if you won’t scream for me...I’ll get someone who will…” A twisted smile tugged at her mouth. “Or maybe I’ll just have them work on the humans instead. Think they can handle the electro-whip like you can?” Ruena smirked now right against Carley’s face.

Carley’s eyes widened. “No! Please… don’t…”

“I wonder… will the electric current disrupt his implants. Draconis that has been dormant for so long… could he withstand the stress?”

“Leave him! He’s done nothing!”

Ruena’s smile grew. “Hurting him...distresses you doesn't it?” She didn’t wait for an answer as she turned dark eyes onto David.

Who still had his eyes closed and hands over his ears. “So helpless.” Ruena mused. “I wonder if hurting him would hurt all of you?”

Steve couldn’t understand what Ruena was saying but the look she was giving David made his blood boil.

“Take one step towards him and I’ll break your fucking arm.” Steve growled. “Don’t think I can’t.”

“Steve.” Carley warned. “She’s far stronger than you…”

“I’ve taken people stronger than me.”

“Have you?” Ruena stood leaving Carley’s cell and opening the door to the cage holding Steve and David but she did not enter. She clearly knew where the limits of Steve’s reach where.

Steve growled at her.

Ruena just smiled. This was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve grunted as he came to. Nursing a rather large goose egg bruise on his forehead. “Ugh… okay… she’s stronger than she looks.”

“Oh thank God.” David breathed relaxing just a bit. “We were worried you wouldn’t wake up.”

“Nope.” Steve grimaced as he sat up. “Still here. Even if it feels like I got hit by a truck.” He looked around as his vision cleared up. “Where’s Carley?”

The Spine vented steam. “Several men came in and took her away about 10 minutes ago. We’ve not heard anything since then.”

“Fuck….” Steve grimaced again as he struggled a bit to sit up. “You okay David?”

David nodded. “I’m not hurt. She didn’t...whip me. She wanted too, looked like she was going to but...some other men called her right after she knocked you out. They took Carley and left.”

Steve nodded. “So what do we do?”

The Spine vented steam. “There is very little we can do, at the moment.”

“You’re not suggesting we just sit here…”

“I am.” The Spine turned to look at his two human friends. “I am restrained in bonds that I am unable to break, and you are now wounded on top of being restrained.”

“I’m still free.” David offered. “Kind of.”

“And you must remain that way for as long as possible.” The Spine offered a weak smile. “Ruena and her men will eventually let their guard down, and make a mistake that will allow us to escape. But for now we must bide our time.” He paused. “And… there is more at stake for you, David, than you may realize. Ruena mentioned your implants… and suggested they could be tampered with or disabled. I… I don’t want to think about what might happen to you if that happens.”

David swallowed at that. “She...she could turn them off?”

The Spine tried to give David a comforting smile. “Yes, she hinted that she could do something to them that would effectively ‘turn them off.’”

“Great…” Steve mumbled then sighed. “At least there’s five of us.”

David and the Spine looked at each other. Maybe Steve was more hurt in the head then they knew. “Steve, there’s only four of us here.” David said.

Steve smirked as a wad of his ‘hair’ fell from deep inside his dreads...only it wasn’t hair.

“Lil’ Steve? How did he?...When did he?” David stammered. 

“Guy likes to ride around in my hair. Besides, who do you think woke me when those guys got in the manor?” Steve sighed. “You okay, lil dude?”

Lil’ Steve dusted himself off, gave his seams a quick once over before nodding up at Steve. 

The Spine shook his head. “It’s probably best you stay hidden, Lil Steve.” He offered. “The last thing we need is them finding you.”

Before anyone could respond the door opened, sending Lil Steve scrambling to hide behind Steve’s back. David shrunk back against the wall as two of the larger men dragged Carley back into her cell, but didn’t bother locking her arms up. They glanced over to the other three captives, but left without a word.

As soon as the door closed, Carley picked herself up, frantically batting at a console near the back of her neck, repeating something in Lekidan over and over as she finally pulled a small tray from the place where neck became shoulder.

A thick, yellow liquid had pooled in the small container and she kicked it away from her before leaning back against the wall, eyes closed and breathing heavy.

“Carley?” David ventured. “Carley, are you okay?”

She gave no response.

David turned to The Spine, worry creasing his brow.

The Spine vented steam from his cheeks. “Carlianta?” He called, switching to Lekidan for her. “Are you alright? What is that tray?”

Carley held up a hand, silently telling them to wait for a few more moments. Then she sighed, letting her eyes open. “I’m alright.” She spoke in English. “They attempted to infect me with Draconis, but were unsuccessful.” She nodded to the tray in the corner of the cell. “My toxin filters are still functioning.”

“You can’t put that thing back in you.” Steve shook his head. “Not like that.”

“No, it needs to be cleaned before I can replace it; correct.” Carley nodded. “They will have to give us water eventually. I will rinse it then.”

The Spine vented steam. “And if they attempt to infect you again? Before you can clean it?”

“My brain stem is cybernetic. Draconis cannot survive in it.” Carley offered. “The effects would be severely diminished; only present around the injection site. And that can be excised with enough precision.”

David eyed the container his own memories coming back but he shook them out of his mind as best he could. “What now?” he asked softly. Fear edging into his voice.. 

Carley sighed. “From what I saw, this ship is small, and old. Eventually they will have to dock someplace for maintenance. If we’re lucky, I might be able to get out a distress call. Link up to station computers.” She tapped her temple. “The ship’s computer is shielded from me, but the station might not be. So until that point...survival is the number one priority.”

~~~

“This damn thing is FRIED.” Peter shouted, pushing the shorted out radio away from him. “I wasn’t able to fix it the first time when Carley’s people broke it, and I’m getting nowhere now!”

“Boss, calm down.” Michael said. “Getting angry at it won’t fix the problem.”

“Easy for you to say, Michael.” Peter growled. “You don’t have anyone you love out there.”

Michael’s cheek twitched. “I’ll grab some more cabling from the maintenance labs.” He spoke through gritted teeth before leaving, not giving Peter a chance to say anything else. He may not be romantically involved with any of their missing people, but he loved them all.

They were his family. The only family he had ever known. Yes the Reeds ‘technically’ worked for the Walters, always had, always would, but hearing Peter say that hurt deeply. Michael was born here in the manor, same as Peter was. He wasn’t a Walter but he still belonged here. This was his family and he loved them all. 

“Mista Reed?” Zero’s voice drew him from his hurt thoughts.

“Oh Zero, you startled me. Is everything alright?”

“Bunny and Chelsea, there’s fevers are still kinda high. I know you and Peter are busy but we’ve run out of cold medicine and with Carley not here… Rabbit is really worried.”

Micheal sighed. “Zero are any of the humans okay to make a grocery store run?”

“Bryan and I could...I’m sure he’s well enough to go and I’ll look after him just in case of trouble… I…” Zero didn’t get to finish speaking as Micheal tossed him the keys to his car.

“There a corporate credit card in my room under the books on my desk. Use it.”

“Yes sir.” Zero nodded before taking off down the hallway. Micheal sighed, he needed to get back to work. 

~~~

They had indeed been given water. In the form of a deluge from above. Now the humans and Carley were cold and wet.

David leaned against the wall, wiping some of the water off his face. “Well I guess we don’t need showers.” He muttered once the spray had stopped.

Steve wrung out his dreads. “Yeah but cups would have been nice. I’m not looking forward to drinking puddle water.”

David wrapped his arms around himself, clearly starting to shiver.

“Take your shirt off.” Steve said.

David gave him wide eyes and Steve shook his head taking off his own. “Basic survival 101. Can’t stay in wet clothes, they drain all the body heat away.” Steve balled up his shirt, sipping a few precious drops of water from the soaked cotton fabric. 

David, after a moment, followed his suggestion. “But what about the Spine?” David asked. His friend had no water to drink. Unless he caught some drops in his mouth when it poured upon them. 

“I’ll be alright, David.” The Spine smiled. “I was able to get some during the shower.” He glanced up at his hat, whose brim was started to deform. It was the hat Ma had given him so long ago. He could still remember her touch as she placed it on his head. “Steve? Do you think you can reach my hat? Or David? I don’t want this to get too badly damaged.”

“I can reach it.” David stood up, reaching through the bars. “Tilt your head toward me.” He grunted, finally getting a grip on the brim and pulling it off and bringing it into his cell. “I don’t know where we’ll keep it… not really anyplace dry.”

“Here.” Steve took it and stood up, hanging it on some sort of hook near the top of his cell. He swallowed. Hooks like that could be used to hang someone by the wrists. “See the water pattern? Water doesn’t hit the wall until lower down. Should keep your hat fairly safe, all things considered.”

The Spine dropped his head. “Thank you Steve, thank you David.”

They settled down in quiet for awhile. Until David’s belly rumbled with the anger of hunger. “Sorry…” He blushed putting a hand over his stomach.

“How long have we been here anyway?” Steve asked. 

“A little over 5 hours.” Carley answered. She’d been very quiet since being brought back. The men hadn’t come back for her, but she remained alert, listening for any sound that might indicate someone was coming. “How’s your head, Steve?”

“It's fine Carley. Don’t worry about me.” he replied.

David was distressed but was keeping as calm and still as he could. But he couldn’t help wishing he was in the same cage as the Spine. He...needed a hug badly. “I hope Bunny and the others are okay. I hope those men didn’t hurt them.”

Carley jumped, suddenly about to hush David as footsteps came quickly towards them and a laugh echoed. It wasn’t Ruena. 

Muta stepped into the light. “We did not hurt them, seme.” He said almost softly, “We were only contracted for four.”

David could not understand what was being said and backed away from the cage until his back was against the wall. Steve was between him and this hulking man in an instant. 

Neither wanted to admit how much he looked like Dontu in stature and build. 

Muta just chuckled again as Steve’s protectiveness. “You’re pretty small for a hired merc.” he said towards Steve. 

“They cannot understand you.” Carley spoke, still in English for the benefit of her family. “They do not have universal translators. If you have something to say, direct it to me.” She kept her voice steady. Sure, her side hurt from Ruena’s treatment of her, and her implants’ toxin filters were working overtime to make sure all remnants of Draconis were scrubbed from her system, but she wasn’t dead or broken yet.

Muta sighed. “They won’t make good slaves like that.” he reached into his pocket and pulled out two needles filled with a liquid that shimmered like starlight. “I take it you know what these are?” he asked Carley.

Carley narrowed her eyes. “Microtranslators in a solution of hikspy.” Little robots that inhabited the brain, translating any language into the language of the host organism. She switched back to Lekidan, knowing only The Spine would understand her. “I’d say you’d be breaking General Order One, but a precedent has been set, hasn’t it? And I don’t get the feeling you lot are too concerned with rules or ethics either way.”

Muta smiled. “Not really. I have my own rules, and rules my crew follow. Other than that.” He shrugged.

“People like you are the reason the Denore have gotten away with so much. Lekida has to spend too many resources keeping you in check to focus on the source. Treating the symptoms, not the illness.” Carley spat, glancing past Muta to look at David.  
He’d brought his knees up to his chest, his eyes glassy and breathing short and raspy.

Muta opened the cage. “It's just a shot little seme. Then you can understand me. Tell him that.” His eyes looked back to Carley. “Tell them both. They are getting this shot, willing or by force. Lady Ruena can’t sell slaves that can’t understand there masters wishes.”

The Spine vented steam. “You plan to sell us?” He asked, keeping his words in English in an attempt to warn Steve.  
Carley swallowed. “Steve, David… the injection is harmless, I promise you. It will only allow you to understand them.”

“No...please…” David whimpered. “Please, not a shot..please....”

“David… I’m sorry but if you don’t take it willingly. He won’t be gentle with you. Either of you.” Carley warned Steve as well.  
Muta came into their cage and Steve stood his ground between David but held out his arm. “I’ll take it first.” He assured David. “You can watch and see.” If it was Steve alone in the cage he would fight, and fight like a caged tiger but not with David having flashbacks as he was.

No telling what they would do to the kid…

Muta shrugged, grabbing Steve’s chin instead of the offered arm and forcing his head to the side, quickly injecting the solution into his carotid artery.

Even The Spine winced slightly. “That was gentle?” He asked, glancing to Carley.

Muta all but shoved Steve aside once he was finished, then reached down, grabbing David’s arm and yanking him to his feet.   
David struggled, trying to pull away, but Muta was far too strong, grabbing his chin and turning his head just like he had Steve’s, giving him the injection just as quickly before dropping him.

David trembled and cried pulling in on himself. The Spine started to sing softly. Hoping to offer some comfort to his human friends. Steve had recovered enough to move over to David and put a reassuring hand on his back but...his mind was swimming with dizziness. 

“Shut up.” Muta spat in The Spine’s direction. “Lady Ruena’s orders, no singing from you.” He glanced back to David. “I’d hate to have to mar his body so soon.” He warned.

Steve’s eyes widened. He could, in fact, understand the words the brute was saying, despite not hearing them in English.

“Rest up.” Muta commanded. “It's going to be a long trip.”

“Wait a moment.” The Spine called out. “Please they need food at least one meal every 24 hours.”

“They’ll be fed robot. Dead slaves are worth nothing.” Muta glared but turned on his heels and left.

“Spine...Spine…” David called helplessly in a whisper for his friend. His eyes were still glassy, his body shaking.

“Steve. He’s going into shock.” Carley warned with a scan. “ I know it's not your forte but you need to keep him warm.”

Steve nodded. “Right.” He turned to David and kneeled beside him. “Hey, come here…” He winced at his voice. He had never been good at offering people comfort. “I’m just gonna wrap my arm around your shoulders, kay? Not gonna hurt you.”  
David whimpered but allowed Steve to pull him into his arms. Holding him close to his chest for heat. 

Lil’s Steve slipped from his hiding place among Steve’s dreads and gently cuddled David, touching his cheek and drying the tears that fell from his lashes.

The Spine vented steam. His technician, his best friend needed him, and he couldn’t help. He couldn’t even sing to calm him down; he didn’t dare, not with David’s health on the line.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter practically screamed as another pile of condenser bulbs went up in smoke around him. How had Carley made something that works out of this pile of junk? All the basic properties were here but... “We need thick filament bulbs.” Peter sighed, “But they don’t make them anymore.”

“We could try Ebay sir.” Camille spoke from her place as silent assistant.

Chelsea and Bunny were better but still not ready to be back to work. Rabbit was keeping watch over them and caring for them.   
Bryan and Zero had practically been running the manor alone.

Peter snapped at her. “I’ve already tried. There aren’t any! Damn it!” He struck the table with his fist.

Micheal came over and spoke with hesitation in his voice. “There is one place that might have what we need.” 

Peter’s head turned so fast to look at him Michael thought he would give himself whiplash. “Where? Where?!”

“The old Becile labs…”

Camille shivered at just the mention of Becile. Those labs...Rabbit use to tell her all kinds of horror stories about those labs and what happened there.

Peter hesitated, working his jaw beneath his mask. “Under normal circumstances, I’d say no… but these aren’t normal circumstances.” He sighed. “Take Rabbit and Zero. Get us what we need.”

Michael nodded. “I’ll take Rabbit. Zero should stay here with all of you. Just in case they come back.”

Peter nodded. “Yes… yes, of course, that’s a better idea. Just, don’t get caught. Get what we need and get out.”

“We’ll be careful, boss.” Michael nodded, texting Rabbit to meet him at the front door. “Might be time to think about reinstalling a front door.” He offered before leaving the room.

Peter sighed, slumping into his chair. “I know.” He mumbled.

“Sir? May I go check on Chelsea and Bunny? Make sure they eat something?” Camille asked. 

Peter nodded. “Of course, go ahead… I’m sorry I snapped at you.”

Camille nodded but stayed quiet. Her throat was still slightly sore, and the stress of everything that had happened wasn’t helping her heal any faster. 

~~

It actually wasn’t that far to the old Becile mansion but the drive filled Micheal with dread. Camille wasn’t the only one who heard scary stories. He had been raised hearing them.

Rabbit was somber on the drive and Micheal felt the need to break the tension. “You have a copy of the list?”

She nodded. “Y-yeah...:”

With that they fell silent until they pulled up to the derelict house that hadn’t seen a good day since the 1940s or 50s. After all the last Becile had died ages ago and even before that no one had seen the Becile bots in a really long time.

But as Micheal squeezed through the rusty gate Rabbit became even more sullen, her body language on guard. “Stay close to me Micheal.”   
The human nodded and turned on the flashlight he brought as they made there way to the boarded up front door. “What now?”

“I don’t like this, Michael… I don’t like remembering the last time I was here.” Rabbit looked down for a moment before yanking the plywood away from the doorway. 

“It’s just a grab-and-go, Rabbit. We’ll be done before you know it.”

A smile tugged at Rabbit’s mouth. Right… this was Michael, not Daniel Reed… she was last ‘storming the castle with Micheal’s great-grandfather.

It hadn’t ended well…

~~~

The Spine was the only one awake. Carley had insisted Steve and David rest while they had the chance. She’d followed shortly after, her running light dimmed to almost nothing. They’d been asleep for a little over 3 hours.

He was content to keep a vigil, to stay awake and warn them if someone started to open the hallway door. He didn’t want to know what might happen if Ruena or her men found them asleep.

He heard the door start to open and loudly vented steam from his neck and cheeks, again trying to force his fins out and get that scraping metal sound.

Carley jolted awake first, with Steve and David waking only milliseconds after. “What’s going on?” Steve asked. “Spine?”

“Someone is coming.” He warned, giving Carley just enough time to lock her toxin filter back in place.

The door opened and Ruena appeared. “So.” She snarled. “Your implants make you immune to Draconis.” She glared at Carley. “A pity. It would’ve been so fun to watch you squirm and scream in pain with nowhere to hide from it.”

“Why did you give David and Steve translation implants?” Carley asked, ignoring Ruena’s jab.

“Don’t change the subject.” Ruena’s cheek twitched. “You don’t get to ask questions.”

Carley narrowed her eyes. “Your guard said you plan to sell us.”

“Oh, I don’t plan on selling you.” Ruena grinned. “Or the android for that matter. But the humans? Well, that’s all they’d be good for, wouldn’t it? You know as well as I they’d succumb to the pain too quickly.” She turned to David, looking him up and down.  
David swallowed, inching towards the corner of the cage wall he shared with The Spine.

“Hmph.” Ruena huffed. “He’d need some proper training, but I think he’d make an excellent personal slave, don’t you, -Eskara?”  
“Eat shit and die.” Steve spat, putting himself in between Ruena and David. 

Ruena frowned. “You will be a labor slave. No more than a beast of burden for your new masters to work until you die.”

Steve growled but Ruena ignored him looking back at David. “Yes, you will make a wonderful personal slave. So cute. I’m tempted to use you myself. I wonder how your robot would feel about that? It wouldn’t take much to break you to my will.”

David whimpered and Steve stood firm between him and Ruena, thankful she had not come in the cage.

The Spine vented steam. “Leave him alone… he’s done nothing to you.” He spoke. “I am the one you want; Carley and I… leave Steve and David out of this.”

“Mm, I think not.” Ruena shrugged, then turned to face Carley. “Now. I’ve let you rest long enough. I think it’s time for your first proper punishment.”

“May the Leviathan feast on your bones.” Carley growled. “Your cruelty should feed him for a while.”

"Get Up."

“No.” Carley quirked an eyebrow, daring Ruena to do something. The more Ruena focused on her, the less time she’d spend harassing David or Steve or The Spine.

“It’s not a request.” Ruena growled. “Get up. Or I shall have Muta make you stand.”

Carley didn’t move, instead crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knees. “Then you shall have to fetch him.”

Ruena snarled something incoherent and stormed off, returning only moments later with Muta just steps behind her. “Bring her to my quarters.” She snapped.

Carley was dragged away and she fought every inch of the way. Steve growled. He hated not being able to protect his family.

David could only curl up, knees to his chin, back as close to the Spine’s cage as he could get. He was breaking down…

The Spine could do nothing… and it was killing him.

~~~

“Oh.” Ruena frowned as Muta brought Carley into her quarters. “Oh, this won’t do at all.” She shook her head.

“Problem?” Carley asked, keeping her tone artificially light.

“I won’t look up at you.” Ruena sneered. “Kneel. I won’t look up at the person who ruined me.”

“And I won’t bow before my kidnapper.” Carley shot back. “We seem to be at an impasse.”

Ruena’s cheek twitched as she surveyed her table of tools. “Kneel. Or I will make you kneel.” 

“You could barely sustain an activity for more than five minutes.” Carley quirked up her eyebrow. “And I am quite healthy. You can do nothing to me.”

“Yes, your damnable implants.” Ruena spat as she turned around. “But your implants don’t extend to your lower half. Kneel.”

“No.”

“Muta.” Ruena nodded, turning her back to them.

Muta kicked the backs of Carley’s knees, making her legs buckle beneath her and she fell to the ground. She bit back a grunt of pain, baring her teeth as Muta ran his fingers through her hair, grabbing a fistful of it and yanking her head back to bare her throat.

“Better.” Ruena nodded. “But I don’t go back on my word. Muta… keep her on the floor. I don’t care how, I don’t want her standing ever again.”

Muta simply nodded.

Carley waited, it wouldn’t be long before Ruena would act on whatever she wanted to do. She would be strong. 

~~~

Micheal disliked the old Becile mansion from the moment he set foot inside on creaky floor boards and turned on his flashlight. The air was dry and a little stale but it lacked the dust he was expecting. In fact the whole foyer looked rather clean for not being used in the past fifty years. No cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, no mouse holes in the carpet on the floor. It was downright spooky. 

It was like everyone had only left this house maybe a week ago. “I don’t like this.” Micheal said softly.

Rabbit steamed beside him and gave her human friend a funny look. “Don’t you s-s-start getting scared. There’s n-n-nothing here but us.”

Micheal nodded accepting Rabbit’s words but when he wasn’t looking her optics were focused on the staircase and wrap around walk way of the second floor. She felt eyes on her but she couldn’t tell if it was real or just her remembering the last time she had been here, in this exact spot... right before... “Becile’s lab is one floor down.” Rabbit said taking a step closer to Micheal. 

She was guarding him from nothing but shadows and trying not to let him realize that.

They made it to the lab with ease. Michael was again surprised at how clean everything was though the lab had a fine layer of dust on some of it. It really wasn’t bad. Not like the horror he was expecting...well Micheal hadn’t really known what to expect. “I’ll look for those large filament blown glass light bulbs. See if you can find that special sized copper wire, Rabbit.”

Rabbit nodded as the duo set to work moving boxes and digging through supplies. Becille clearly had a system. Much more than Peter had. Items were clearly labeled and in logical places. But Micheal couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched. The little hairs on the back of his neck kept standing up. 

So he practically yelled for joy when he found the jackpot of bulbs. “Yes, found them Rabbit!” he called out, double checking the sizes and taking the four he needed plus two more as spares. There were still a dozen or so left in the box, but it didn’t feel right taking more than that. “Any luck on the wiring?”

“Ask and you shall receive.” Rabbit grunted for a moment as she pulled a coil of the exact wiring needed from under a stack of wires. “Got them.”

Micheal turned on his heels, flashlight already on the stairs to leave. “Good, because I don’t want to be here any longer. I think...AAA!” Micheal screamed. “There’s something on the stairs! I saw eyes!”

Micheal backed away, Rabbit moving swiftly between the human and the staircase. Her fists were up. She was ready for a fight.

“Meow…”

Rabbit shoulders dropped and then she began to laugh. “It's just a k-k-kitty Micheal. Here puss puss… here kitty cat.” Rabbit called, as a fat black and cream colored cat came right over to her, rubbing on the automatons legs and purring as Rabbit delicately scratched under the cat’s chin. “Pretty kitty.” 

“A cat? What’s a cat doing here?” Micheal wondered as Rabbit picked the cat up into her arms.

“Can we keep her Micheal? Please?” Rabbit begged.

Micheal shook his head. “No Rabbit.”

“But she’s all alone here.”

Micheal sighed, fear forgotten. “Rabbit look how fat she is. Clearly she belongs to someone. She’s not a stray on the street.”

“But...she likes me.”

“Rabbit, we have enough to worry about right now, you know that. The answer is no.”

Rabbit pouted as she carried the kitty upstairs in her arms, Micheal right behind her with the bulbs and wire. “Okay…but I’m gonna leave the door open. So Lady Kittington of Dairyton can leave if she wants to.”

Micheal gave Rabbit a smile. “That’s fine Rabbit. Now say goodbye.”

Rabbit did so, giving the cat a few more chin scratches as she set her down before taking the wire from Micheal and heading out the open door.

As the car drove off, neither of them saw the twisted metal hand that appeared, shimmered in the sunlight for an instant, before closing the mansion door.


	7. Chapter 7

The Spine shifted. The hydraulics connected to his fins were starting to malfunction for being forced to remain inside him. Even if he wasn’t pressed against a wall, even if he did have the space to extend them, at this point he wasn’t sure if he could. His shoulder joints were beginning to lock up as well. He needed maintenance. But at least David and Steve were resting.

Small blessings...

David seemed to be out of danger. His body no longer trembling and his breathing calm, though he was still cuddled against Steve, using the other man’s shoulder and upper chest as a pillow. Both men appeared to be sleeping deeply. The Spine hoped the shot they had been given didn’t have any adverse side effects. 

The Spine grunted slowly trying to twist away from the wall even slightly to try and release his fins. But the restraints held strong. He wasn’t going anywhere until someone deigned to release him. And considering Ruena’s insane grudge against him, it was doubtful that was going to happen anytime soon. He sighed, venting steam from his cheeks and neck. At least he could be fixed if he was taken offline. David, Steve, and Carley? They couldn’t just have their parts replaced if something was damaged. It took time, and they’d be in pain. Sure, Carley’s medical implants made it slightly easier on everyone, but healing took far longer than maintenance for any of the robots.

David stirred and The Spine exhaled softly. “David? Are you alright?”

David wiped at his eyes. “Yeah… I'm okay… just hungry.” David replied in a whisper. Steve was still snoring next to him. He didn’t see Lil’ Steve around but he was probably close by. “Are you okay Spine?” David asked, standing and closing the few steps between the bars that separated there cages.

“I’ll be fine. I don’t get hungry or tired, and I can’t bleed or get hurt like you can.” He smiled. “Though I’ll admit, I’d like to be able to let my arms down.” He arched an eyebrow as Steve gave a loud snore and rolled over. “It is still unusual how he can sleep anywhere with no trouble.”

“I wish I could do that. I don’t think I slept more than 20 minutes.” David yawned, rubbing his eyes. 

“24 minutes.” The Spine offered. “I’m sorry I can’t do anything.” He looked away. “These cuffs are just… too strong. And I don’t have a lock pick, and even if I did, I’m not certain it’d work.”

David reached through the bars, his fingertips just grazing the Spine’s arm taking comfort. “Its okay. I’m just glad we're together. I couldn’t handle it if I was alone here...not that I'm happy we’re here but I just…”

“Shhh David. I understand.” The Spine soothed softly. 

The door opened once more sending David hurrying back to the corner of the cage. Steve’s eyes flashed open at the sound. The Spine snorted. Old habits seemed to be coming back to everyone. 

Two mercs David had not seen before came into view and stood at the door of his and Steve’s cage. One was tall but only a little taller than David, and very stoic in movement and manners. The other was shorter and more wiry but still clearly a capable fighter.  
The smaller one had a chain in his hands. “ You are coming with us.” He said pointing at David and jingling the chain. “Lady Ruena is paying extra for us to start your proper training.”

David shivered and backed away. “No...please.”

Eryre sighed. He really didn’t want to deal with them. “You have no choice in the matter.” He raised a gun and aimed it at Steve. “Do not move. I will shoot you.” he warned. “Remo go chain the seme.”

Remo laughed and opened the cage door. David could see the chain in his hand better now. It was a metal collar with a chain. A matching set. “We’re going to start you in the kitchens. Get you all trained up. You’ll be the best house boy for sale at the slave market. Cutest too.” He laughed again, approaching David. 

The Spine could see the fear in David’s eyes and the anger in Steve’s face. He steamed hard straining and pulling at the bonds that held him. 

But they refused to give.

“Don’t touch him.” Steve growled, moving but the sound of the weapon cocking stopped him.

“I won’t kill you, human, but I will make it so you are unable to walk.” Eryre warned.

“Bastard...leave David alone. Take me if you have to take someone.” Steve offered.

“No one wants you for personal service.” Remo wrinkled his nose at the thought as he approached David in the corner.

“Please!” The Spine called. “Please leave David alone! I’ll do anything!”

Remo just laughed, pouncing on David. David kicked and struggled, calling for The Spine but there was a click and a clang and the metal band was locked around his neck.

David just slumped...defeated… as Remo gave his legs a kick and tugged on the chain making David stand.

“If you hurt him. I will kill you.” Steve swore an oath.

Eryre shut the door locking Steve away and smirked. “I’d like to see you try… I really would.”

~~~

“Muta, why is she still standing?” Ruena spat. “I gave you a half an hour.”

“She’s stubborn. It will take more than a half hour to break her will.”

“I don’t care about her will.” She spat. “I want her permanently on the floor.”

Carely kept her mouth shut. Bruises were already forming on her torso and face from where Muta had struck her. It was nothing her regenerator wouldn’t fix, but she needed to wait until she was alone, or at least hidden from view to use it. 

“With respect, Lady Ruena.” Muta started, speaking through gritted teeth. “She was an officer in the Space Corps, she’s trained to withstand… extreme interrogation methods. As I said, breaking her mind will take more than an hour.”

“Oh, I’m counting on that.” Ruena rolled her eyes. “Really, Muta. Leave breaking her will to me. I want you to ensure she cannot stand over me. Use any means necessary.”

“I thought you wanted her as healthy as possible.”

“Stop questioning me and incapacitate the uppity bitch.” Ruena snapped. 

Muta shrugged, turning back to Carley and taking her shoulders, forcing her to the ground again. “I can think of something that might please you.” 

Carley grit her teeth as Muta used his boot to force her to lay face down on the floor, then set it to her neck. “I’ll choke you.” Muta warned. “Or if that’s too light, I’ll choke that pathetic human in the kitchen.”

Carley glared up at Muta, but said nothing. She’d protect her family until her dying breath, and she knew that Ruena knew that. She vaguely wondered who had been taken to the kitchen. Then realised at once who was not a threat...who would be trained for personal slave work.

David.

But a sudden pressure on her right ankle pulled her thoughts back to reality. “No…” She mumbled, trying to pull her leg away, but Muta was to strong, his boot holding her leg in place. “Get off!” She hissed. 

“If you won’t kneel willingly, then you can’t stand at all.” Muta shrugged, slowly resting more and more of his weight on Carley’s ankle. 

Pain ripped through her body as she felt the small bones begin to shift and give way under his weight. She brought her free leg up, kicking at his thigh in an attempt to push him off. 

But Muta stood fast, and Carley couldn’t stop the scream from escaping as the joint failed catastrophically, the bones cracking and shattering under the merc’s full weight.

She kicked at him again with her good leg, but Muta caught it with ease, grinning down at her. And with a flick of his wrists, her left ankle was broken too.

Carley was only barely able to bite back her scream this time, wincing as Muta dropped her leg and pain shot up her nerves when her broken ankles contacted the ground.

“There. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Ruena grinned. “Take her back to her cell.”

Muta leaned down to pick her up, seeing as she could no longer walk, but Ruena stopped him. 

“No. Crawl.” Ruena smiled, meeting Carley’s glare. “You’re knees aren’t broken. Your arms aren’t broken. Crawl.”

Carley struggled to breathe normally, sucking in air through gritted teeth. “Your arrogance will be your undoing.” She muttered, lifting herself onto all fours and glaring up at the former councilor. 

Ruena scoffed. “Yes, I’m sure the Lekidan authorities will be looking for my arrogance, especially since we enter Denore territory in two days time.” She looked to Muta. “Take her back to her cell while I prepare her next session.”

Carley steadied her breathing as she crawled down the corridor. She didn’t dare look in the kitchen. She couldn’t bring herself to look in the eyes of her friend. 

At least the ship was small.

~~~~

“We’re home!” Micheal called as he and Rabbit entered the manor.

Camille greeted them. “Did you find the stuff?”

Smiling Rabbit held out the wire. “Yup, got it all.”

With a nod the three began to walk toward Peter’s private lab. “How was the Becile place?”

“Oh it was fine, not spooky at all. Except the kitty that scared Micheal.” Rabbit teased.

But Micheal had a dark look on his face that Camille didn’t like. She was just about to ask when Peter greeted them.

“About time! Hurry up!.” He practically shouted and the group picked up the pace. Peter taking the wire from Rabbit and laying it down on the counter before sifting through the bulbs Micheal had. 

There was no word of praise or thanks. “Micheal, go get the number two soldering iron.”

“Yes sir.” Micheal tried not to growl. He didn’t like being treated like this. Couldn’t Peter see they were just as upset as he was? And no one was getting any time to sort through their emotions.

Camille walked with him to the next lab one doorway over. “What was the Becile place like?”

Micheal frowned. “Spooky. I don’t care what Rabbit says. There was something very wrong there.” Micheal shivered. “I don’t ever want to go back.”

Camille nodded. “What about…”

“Camille! Micheal!” Peter yelled for them. “I’m waiting!”

“Come on.” Micheal said grabbing the work gear. “The boss is calling…”

~~~

“Carley?” Steve stood up when Muta opened the door and their normally strong and stable friend crawled down the hallway.  
She shook her head as she passed them, fighting her body’s pain as she leaned against the back wall of her cell.

The Spine vented a large burst of steam. There wasn’t any blood on her… not yet, at least, but it was obvious she was in pain. “Carley?”

“I’ll be fine.” She gasped out, watching and waiting until Muta closed the door behind him to slump down, pulling her right foot towards her. “My ankles... “ She started. “He broke them.”

“He what?” Steve growled getting as close to her cage as she could. “I’ll kill him.”

Carley laughed dryly at that. Steve….He had a way of making her feel cared about even when she was so broken. “I’ll be alright. How long has David been gone?”

“A little over an hour.” The Spine replied steaming from his neck. He was worried sick. 

~~~

“No, No, No! Haven’t you ever cut a wubo melon before?” Eryre chastised.

David stiffened. “No sir. I’m sorry. I’ll try again.”

Eryre took a knife from the block and a slice of the purple spongy fruit. “Like this, watch closely and learn. Your next master may not be so keen on repeating themselves.” 

David swallowed hard at that thought and changed how he was holding the blade in his hand, closely mimicking Eryre movements.  
The merc nodded. “Better. Keep going. After you cut and peel the wubo, I will show you what spices to add to it before putting it in the pan to broil.”

“Yes sir.” David replied keeping his head down and his eyes focused on the fruit in front of him. 

Eryre smiled. It never even occurred to the little human to take the knife he was using to cut fruit and try to attack Eryre with it. This little seme really was no threat. Maybe he should ask the captain if the could buy him. Give him some stability in ownership. After all, if he was teaching him proper cooking and cleaning. It would be nice to not have to do those duties himself anymore.  
David trembled as he worked, rattling the chain on his body ever so slightly. Eryre had fastened the end of the chain with a lock to a hook in the wall. He had full range of the kitchen but he was unable to leave.

He didn’t like the collar around his neck, it felt almost choking but he knew better than to complain or ask for kindness.  
He learned long ago that no kindness was for him...or Bunny.

Bunny… god he missed his sister. He hoped she was okay. He was pretty sure it had only been maybe a day but he really had no sense of time in this windowless ship. His mind drifted to the manor. He imagined what everyone would be doing right now. It was probably close to dinner time. 

“Ouch!”

Eryre looked over from the stove. “What is it?”

“I’m sorry. I cut myself sir. It was an accident.” David tried to hold still, tried not to panic. It was just a little cut. Carley would be able to heal him.

Eryre came over and took David’s hand. “You must be more careful seme.” He looked at the bleeding index finger for a moment before licking the blood off. “There, all clean. My you’re sweet and rather tangy tasting. I’ll get you a bandage.”

David’s belly did a flip and a flop. He just tasted his blood. Wasn’t he a Lekidan? Lekidans did not drink blood… David held still as Eryre wrapped his finger.

“All better, get back to work and do be more careful seme.”

“Yes sir.” 

Eryre smirked as he watched David. So similar to his own people… just so much weaker. The other human might survive the markets, but this one wouldn't. 

He would talk to Muta, if this David, learned kitchen work well, he would be a good addition to the ship. Allowing the men a much needed rest from work and a pleasant looking entertainment.

~~~

Rabbit paced. Bunny was sick. Chelsea was sick. Camille, Bryan, and Michael were exhausted. And Peter was inconsolable.  
Sure she knew *why* Peter was so upset. Carley was missing. But The Spine and Steve and David were also missing. Didn’t he care about them too? He only seemed to be worrying about Carley. It bothered her.

Rabbit vented steam. She missed her brother. The Spine would always know what to say, what to do. 

[Alert. Three beings entering front parlour. Identities: Walter Technician Samuel Luke, Hatchworth, Upgrade.] Qwerty's voice sounded in her head, just as she felt her two other siblings connect to the network.

{Rabbit, we’re home.} Hatchworth’s voice floated into her mind along with feelings of love from both of her siblings.

Rabbit relaxed just a bit. “Hatchy! Upgrade! Thank goodness. Upgrade, Bunny and Chelsea are still really sick. You were a nurse in the war. Please check on them.}

{Where are they?}

{...Ma’s room…}

Upgrade’s confusion floated over the wi-fi but Rabbit felt her head in that direction.

Michael came around the corner, forcing a weak smile. "Sam. Thanks for coming."

Sam nodded, shaking Micheal’s hand. “I’m just sorry we couldn’t get here sooner. What the status of everyone?”

"Not good." Michael sighed. "We've got two people down with the flu on top of our missing people. Peter's obsessing on finding them. I don't blame him for that, but he's… not taking it well. Carley's been our voice of reason for so long...been *his* voice of reason…" He shook his head. "Cam and I have been pulling all nighters. Bryan's taken on caring for Rabs and Zero, but he’s only one person."

Sam looked at Micheal as he talked. He looked terrible. Circles under his eyes, his face looked sagging. He needed sleep badly. “I’ll let Peter know I am here. We are here. You need sleep and food.”

Micheal’s head dropped. “Yeah but… we don’t have time. I’ll have Qwerty wake me in an hour.”

Sam nodded. “Don’t worry Micheal. We’ll find them.”

“I hope so Sam...I really hope so.”

Camille rubbed her eyes, fighting back tears. Her head was hurting and it wasn't from the flu. 

"Cam?" Michael called her name. "What's wrong?"

She sniffed. "It's nothing. I… I made a mistake." Her lip quivered. "He told me to leave. I… I didn't mean to…oh… hey Sam… when did you get in?"

Sam did not hesitate to pull Camille into a hug. “Just now. Don’t worry Camille. I’m here to help now and so is Hatchworth and Upgrade. So please don’t cry anymore.”

Camille sniffed softly. “I’m sorry...I’m just so tired….”

"Get some rest. Both of you." Sam suggested. "Leave Peter to me."

Sam watched Micheal put his arm around Camille’s shoulder, leading her gently towards the bedrooms. He waited until he couldn’t see them anymore before turning is attention to the lab down the hallway.

He was about to walk into the lion’s den.


	8. Chapter 8

Two hours….

David had been gone for two hours and with each passing moment the Spine core clenched tighter. There had been another down pouring of water to drink. The Spine had been ready this time opening his mouth and swallowing what he could.

It was easier for him. He didn’t have to breath while trying to get some water like Steve and Carley had too.

Steve shook his hair like a dog shaking off water. “I really don’t like that.”

Lil’ Steve was waiting at his feet. After a moment Steve, the human, bend down and started to wring the excess water from Lil’ Steve’s body.

“Doesn’t that hurt him?” The Spine found himself breaking the silence.

Steve shook his head. “He’s made of yarn, stuffing and magic remember? So no it doesn’t hurt him.” he would never hurt his little self. “I just have to be careful not to pull his stitches out of place or they will dry funny.” 

The Spine nodded about to speak when the sound of a door opening silenced him and sent Lil’ Steve scrambling back into Steve’s dreads to hide.  
Something sweet smelling wafted down to the cages. Steve put a hand over his belly. He was getting terribly hungry.

Eryre appeared with David just behind him. David was leashed and carrying a tray. Eryre locked eyes with Steve. “Give me no trouble or the three of you will not eat.”  
Steve moved away from the cage door, not that he could reach it anyway with his right wrist shackled as it was.

Eryre smirked. “Good.” He unlocked the cage and unchained David’s neck. David trembled under the touch but did not drop the tray. “Shh seme...be good. You need only be chained outside your cage.”

Carley frowned. She did not like the tone this merc was taking with David. It was too familiar...too at ease.

David stepped back into his cage and the door was locked once more. “But Carley…?” He asked looking at Eryre before instantly regretting speaking.  
But Eryre merely clicked his tongue. Not an angry gesture. Slaves should never fear asking questions when it comes to understanding and doing as the master wants. “Her food you can pass through the bars.” Eryre ordered before turning on his heels and leaving them alone once more.

The Spine vented steam as soon as the merc was gone. “David, are you alright? Are you hurt?”

David shook his head, shakily setting the tray down. “No… I’m okay.” He sucked in a shaky breath. “I cut myself cooking, but he bandaged it.” He swallowed. “I… I made food… I don’t think… there’s anything bad in it.” 

Steve swallowed. “Sit down, man. Your knees are shaking. I’ll give Carley hers.”

At the mention of their friend, David looked over at her and winced. “What happened? Your feet… they’re all swollen.”

Carley offered a weak smile. Even despite his own condition, he still found time to worry about her. “I’ll be alright.” She sighed. “My bone knitters are working to repair the damage to my ankles, but… well the ankles and wrists are the most complex joints in the body. It will take some time.”

“They… broke your ankles?” David whimpered.

“Apparently Ruena does not like the fact that I am several inches taller than her.” Carley deadpanned, taking the bowl of food that Steve held out for her. “She insisted that I ‘never stand again.’ She’s forgotten I am a doctor, and my implants reflect that.” She hissed, shifting her weight. “But I unfortunately I cannot heal my bruises. Doing so would show my hand, so to speak.”

David looked down at his bandaged finger. “Carley...can I ask you something?”

“Of course, David.” Carley nodded. “What’s wrong?”

“Well it might be...personal but...Ledikans...they don’t drink blood, do they?” David looked at the floor, cheeks blushing as he asked.

“No…” Carley arched an eyebrow. “Why?”

David turned a deeper shade of red. “When I cut myself….that man… licked the blood off. He said I was...sweet and tangy ...” David shivered a bit. “But I thought he was a Ledikan…”

“The one who brought you in?” The Spine asked, fighting to keep his fins inside his back.

David nodded feeling horribly shy around his family. Like he had done something wrong. “I didn’t like it.” He added softly. “Feeling like food.”

“Let Carley see your hand.” Steve said grabbing at David’s hand to remove the bandage. “It could be infected or something.”

Carley winced as she pushed herself over to the bars and held out her hand, quietly inspecting David’s hand. “I’m not seeing any infection, but I’ll heal it for you. Hopefully they’ll just write it off as you being a rapid healer.” She smiled as she gently held David’s hand in her organic one and activated her regenerator.

“Thank you Carley. I just...why would he taste me?”

Carley sighed. “It’s possible that he’s part Etokian to some degree. They evolved from a species very similar to the vampire bat on Earth. But I can’t be sure without running a DNA analysis.”

David nodded and pulled his healed hand back after Carley put the bandage on it once more. To hide the fact she healed him. Vampire bat people ...yeah no. He did not like that idea.

“What is this stuff?” Steve asked poking at the blue pulp and green mashed stuff in the bowl. “This is food?”

David nodded. “I don’t remember what he called it. Something with an ‘W’ and melon in the name.” 

“Wubo.” Carley supplied. “It’s similar to a watermelon on Earth, but blue, and with the consistency of a banana.”

“Weird” Steve remarked taking a big bite. “Super weird. Good flavor though. You said you made this David?”

David nodded. “He told me how.” He kept his gaze down. “He kept making… comments… about how cute I am.”

Steve frowned. “I’ll kill him.” he remembered clearly Donatu’s attraction to David. What is it with Lekidans and liking the kid…? 

Carley snorted, “Not if I beat you to it.”

The Spine was too angry to speak. He only steamed loudly.

~~

“Sir.” Sam spoke with a tap to the door frame.

Peter barely looked up. “Oh Sam, come give me a hand. I was expecting Micheal or Camille but I am sure you remember this technology well. I wonder where they got off too. They better not be goofing off.”

Sam came over and grabbed a pair of gloves off the work bench. “I sent them to bed sir. They both looked ready to collapse.” As he spoke he looked over at Peter. While he couldn’t see his face, his body language spoke of exhaustion and hunger.

And… he smelled a bit ripe. Probably hadn’t showered in a few days.

“What can I start with?” Sam asked a perky as he could. 

“Grab those copper wires. We need to redo the entire casing.”

“Yes sir.”

~~~

“Bunny?” Rabbit called softly balancing a bowl of chicken noodle soup in her hand. “Bunny p-please? Please...get up? Please e-e-eat somethin’.” 

Bunny didn’t move, didn’t acknowledge her friend. She hadn’t gotten out of bed other than to use the bathroom in a few hours and she hadn’t eaten in almost a day. Somewhere between the flu and fever, the bitter tears came. The utter pain of her soul being once again forcefully split apart.

She lacked words for what was happening in her heart...it just hurt.

Everything hurt…

Rabbit put down the bowl of soup and climbed into bed with Bunny. The poor girl instant rolled over and clutched at Rabbit like a life line in a stormy sea.  
Rabbit rubbed her back, gently give and taking comfort in her technician.

After all, she wasn’t the only one who lost a twin… Inside...outside...decommission, wonder if its painful….

~~~

Steve waited until David was asleep. He wanted to ask some questions that were chewing at him and he didn’t really want David to hear what he said. He didn’t have to wait long. A full belly after 32 hours of nothing could put anyone into a sleep time food coma. “Carley? You awake?” he whispered, watching as her running light grew a bit brighter.

“I’m awake.” She replied softly, not wishing to wake David.

Steve sighed. “I have to know. What is up with your people and their interest in David? When I found him at Du Franks', Donatu was just about to make him self pleasure for entertainment and Donatu’s own..ahem...obvious erection.”

“He what!?” The Spine steamed. “Why didn’t you tell us that?”

Steve shrugged. “Didn’t seem mine to tell. So what’s the deal Carley?”

Carley sighed. “I want to make a point of stating that I have never been attracted to David or anyone in the manor romantically except for Peter. That being said, David is tall, thin, with soft facial features and big eyes. By Lekidan standards he is quite ‘kuztmesi’ a word that means something between cute and adorable.” 

Steve shuddered. “Yikes… but these guys aren’t Lekidan, are they?”

“The head merc is.” Carley swallowed. “The other two appear to be half-Lekidan. The one is half-Etokian, but I can’t tell about the third.”

The Spine vented steam. “The head mercenary is quite tall Are you certain he’s Lekidan?”

“Quite.” Carley sighed, reaching down and palpating her ankle. “He’s not overly tall, all things considered.”

“He’s taller than The Spine.” Steve deadpanned.

“And that is not unusual.” Carley winced as she popped one of the smaller bones back in place, then leaned back. “Most Lekidans are quite tall. Around 6’8 on average.”

“Carley… you’re 6’3.” Steve bit back a laugh. “Are you saying you’re short?”

“For a Lekidan, yes.”

Steve snorted. ‘Oh, man… I’m gonna get a lot of mileage out of this one…” He glanced around the cell. “Well, once we get out of here.”

Carley smiled, Steve was one of the shortest in the household. “As you wish, Steve.” 

“Carley…” The Spine vented a small burst of steam. “The guard called him ‘seme.’ What does that mean?”

“It’s a… term of endearment.” She sighed. “It means ‘small one’. It’s often used in regards to children that are not your own. Though I have heard it used in the context friend affectionately poking fun at another who is significantly shorter than them.”

“Well David isn’t a kid, and they certainly aren’t friends.” Steve mumbled. 

“No. They are not.” Carley swallowed, wincing as another bone in her ankle popped back into place. “He could also be using it as a way to... soothe David, get him used to them and this place.” 

Steve didn’t like that thought at all.

“Someone is coming.” The Spine warned.

Carley swallowed, tucking her ankles as close to her legs as she dared. The last thing she needed was the guards seeing that her ankles weren’t as swollen as they should be. 

Remo and Muta came in, with Ruena nowhere in sight. “You.” Remo pointed to Steve. “Stand.”

Steve let out a low growl but did as told. He would rather they hurt him then do any more harm to Carley or emotional trauma to David. 

Muta leaned back against the far wall. “Well, he can follow orders at least.” 

Remo stepped inside. “No funny business. Hold out your arm, with the cuff.”

“Leave him alone.” Carley spat. “He’s done nothing to you, or Ruena.”

“Be silent.” Muta hissed. “Or I’ll break your wrist, same way I did your ankles.”

“It’s okay Carley.” Steve said offering his bound right wrist to Remo. 

Remo grabbed Steve’s upper arm and quickly unlocked the cuff. “Move. To the corridor.” He snarled, shifting his grip to Steve’s bicep and forcing him forward, taking him out of the corridor and letting the door clang shut behind them. Steve held his head high as they marched him along.  
They only walked a short distance before entering another room. It was round and gray and just another room. 

Muta shook his head. The human was short, but fairly muscular. “Secure him there in the center. We’ll see how much gravity he can tolerate.”

Remo nodded, forcing Steve into a circular panel on the floor. Before he could blink, a cylinder descended around him, cutting him off from the rest of the room.

“What is this?” Steve asked, touching the glass that wasn’t glass that surrounded him.

“Remo, set up the chamber to put him through his paces. Temperature and gravitational gradients, pressure differentials, the works.  
“Yes sir.”

“What are you doing!?” Steve thumped his fists against the not-glass. “What’s going on?”

“Chamber ready sir.” Remo turned to Muta. “Starting with gravitational?”

“Yes. Don’t bother with zero gravity.” Muta leaned against a nearby table, littered with various devious looking devices. “They’re close enough to Lekidan for us to know that Zero-G has no immediate negative effects on their health.”

“Yes sir. Increasing gravity in the test chamber.” 

Steve glared, throwing himself against the not-glass to try and break it. “Let me out of here you sons of bitches.” 

“We’ll have to do some work on his attitude, sir.” Remo mused. “Gravity at .35 over space-normal.” 

“Good. Start steady increase, .05 increments.”

Steve began to pant. His whole body feeling heavier and heavier. “Assholes…” He mumbled to himself as his knees buckled sending him down on all fours.

“Sir we’ve reached workable limit.”

Muta nodded taking notes. “Alright, bring him back to base and we’ll start with temperature next. Cold and heat.”

Steve gasped as the weight was suddenly pulled off of him. His bones no longer feeling about to break. He struggled but got back to his feet.

Muta smiled. “This one has spirit. Some master is going to love the challenge of breaking his will.”

Steve snorted, “I already have a ‘master’ “ He did finger quotes. “Back on earth.” Steve was referring to Peter… his boss in more than the sense of employer.  
Muta frowned at that. If Steve was already a marked slave. They wouldn’t be able to sell him. Only his designated master could do that.

The Denore might be slave traders but even they had rules. 

Muta sighed. “Continue testing. Once the tolerance tests are done, come get me. We’ll test his reflexes and responses.”

“Aye sir.” Remo nodded. “And… if we find a mark?”

“... Remove it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Peter all but growled at the mass of parts on his desk. No wonder Carley had been so frustrated when she’d tried to make it work. The same problem of power overload were occuring, burning out crucial components any time he tried to turn it on. 

Peter grabbed the last burnt out vacuum tube and hurled it at the wall with a shout, watching as the glass shattered.

“Peter, throwing things and breaking them isn’t going to get this up and running any faster.” Sam said. “You need a break, you’ve been working at this non-stop for too long.”

“They have my wife.”

“I know.” Sam nodded, putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “But she’s not alone up there. Steve, Spine, and David are missing too, remember?”

Peter swallowed. “Carley will do anything to protect them… even risk her own life… we have to get them back.”

“I’ll keep working on this. Mike will be back soon enough, and Chelsea said she was feeling a bit better. We’ll keep working on the radio, but you need to rest. You’re making careless mistakes, you haven’t eaten since I came here, and according to Mike, since this started, and you’re starting to smell.” Sam sighed. “Take a break, Peter. For everyone’s sake.”

Peter sighed. “Carley needs me. She’s taken care of us for so long, and I let her down.”

“You can’t help her if you can’t think straight.” Sam sighed. “Go get some food, some rest. I’ll keep an eye on this.”

Peter swallowed, staring at the amalgamation of parts on his desk, then sighed. “Alright. I’ll get some food and a shower, suck down some coffee.”

“You need sleep.”

“I’ll sleep when Carley’s safe.” Peter shook his head, pushing past Sam and finally heading for the kitchen.

~~~

“Bunny?” Upgrade’s voice was soft. “Won’t you at least have some soup? You’ll feel better.”

Bunny mumbled no and buried her face a little deeper into Rabbit’s dress. 

Rabbit sighed. “Bun-Bun, you need to eat. Starving won’t help David and the others.”

Bunny shook her head. “I’m not hungry, Rabbit. Besides, if I eat, it’ll just come right back up again…”

Rabbit and Upgrade both vented some steam. “Miss Bunny, you haven’t had anything in almost a day.” Upgrade said. “At least try? For me?”

Bunny looked up and Rabbit frowned. She had dark circles under eyes that barely held any light in them. With a heavy sigh, she took the bowl of soup Upgrade offered and stirred it weakly. “What kind is it?”

“Chicken noodle.” Upgrade smiled. “Best kind of soup for when you're feeling bad.”

Bunny nodded. “Thanks.” She hesitated for a few moments, looking over at Chelsea, who was recovering faster. Probably due to the fact that she was eating… and she hadn’t lost a sibling all over again.

Chelsea offered Bunny a gentle smile from the doorway before turning to Bryan, who’d been keeping the remaining twin company while the robots had been messing around in the kitchen. “Go on and get some rest. I’ll stick around.”

Bryan nodded. “Thanks. You holding up okay?”

She nodded. “I’ll be fine.” She glanced over to Bunny again, then dropped her voice to a whisper. “Camille’s still here, so I’ll be fine. It’s her and Rabbit I worry about the most. With David and Spine gone…”

“They’re taking it hard.” Bryan nodded. “Zero is too.”

“Everyone is, but they have it the worst. Except for maybe Peter.”

~~~

Eryre opened the door to the corridor. Muta and Remo were still testing the second human, and Ruena was holed up in her quarters, doing… something. No better time to get the kutzmesi one out and have him get to work making lunch.

The Spine vented steam when he saw the merc. “What do you want?” He snapped.

“Hush, robot.” Eryre hissed. “Come along, Seme.” He took the leash-like chain from the wall. “Let’s not make this harder than it has to be.” He added, glancing to Carley and The Spine in turn.

“Eryre!” Muta’s voice called from the open door. “What are you doing?”

“Training the house slave, what else?” 

“Leave him for now, I need another set of hands to mark the laborer.”

“Ah.” Eryre nodded. “I’ll be back, Seme, in a few moments.” He set the chain back on its hook and left them.

When he made it to the testing room, Eryre raised his eyebrows. Despite the obvious physical strain and exhaustion, Steve was still fighting back. Even despite his smaller stature, he was putting up a damn valiant effort to throw off Remo’s grip.

“Here.” Muta called. “Keep heating this. I’ll help restrain the human.” He shoved the steel rod into Eryre’s hand before stepping in and grabbing Steve by his hair, yanking his head back.

“Get the fuck OFF ME!” He shouted, struggling against the two much taller and stronger men. “I’ll kill you!”

Remo grunted as Steve stepped on his foot in an attempt to dislodge him. “We’ll definitely have to put a warning on his chart about his attitude if we can’t break him.”

“Some buyers like their slaves feisty.” Muta shrugged, tightening his grip on Steve’s hair. “HOLD STILL.”

“FUCK YOU!”

Muta rolled his eyes. “Eryre?”

“Brander is ready, sir.” He replied. “Where we marking him?”

“Wait, what?” Steve paused for half a second. “No, oh, FUCK no! GET OFF!”

Muta shifted,taking Steve’s shirt and ripping it down the shoulder seam with barely a second thought. “Here on his back, make it quick.”

Eryre nodded, bringing the red-hot metal over to the squirming human. “He’s been scarred before?” He noted. “Are you sure he’s not marked.”

“We’re sure, now brand him before I lose my grip!” Remo snarled.

Eryre shrugged, and pressed the tool into Steve’s back. Just below his left shoulder blade at the middle of his ribs. The bones would make it hard for the mark to be distorted, and the soft muscles would cause him much pain.

Steve screamed. He couldn’t help it as his flesh burned and marks formed deep in his skin. Burning flesh made a terrible foul smell.

Muta grinned once Eryre pulled the rod away, revealing a deep, raw, shield shaped red burn on Steve’s back. “Good. We can sell him as a laborer now.” He spoke, as both he and Remo dropped him.

Steve gasped as he hit the ground. His body had already ached from their tests, not to mention the splitting headache he’d had from when they’d “measured” his intelligence. But now all he could focus on was the searing burn on his back.

He couldn’t stand, he couldn’t really move. All he could do was pant and gasp and bite his tongue to stop the whimpers of pain. In all his past life before the manor...he had never been mutilated like this. 

“Eryre carry him back. Then you can take the other one to the kitchen for lunch preparation.” Muta said.

“Mm-hm can’t wait to eat.” Remo said clapping his hands together. “That wubo melon was good.” The conversation slipped into casual talk as Steve laid there. 

Bastards...torturing him like it was normal and accepted...but Steve had a horrible thought as Eryre picked him up.

It was normal and accepted...and they were going to a place where no one would blink twice at a slave being harmed…

~~~

Eryre dumped Steve into the cage causing the human to cry out in pain. 

“Steve!” David called racing to his near shirtless friend. “Steve?”

Steve grimaced. “I’m okay kid.” he said barely a whisper.

David was about to argue when the jingling of chains made him freeze. 

Eryre held the collar portion up and open. “Come along seme.”

“Leave him alone!” The Spine shouted but Eryre paid him no mind.

David didn’t fight at all as the cold metal was snapped around his neck. “Good seme, come along. It's time to make lunch.”

David’s eyes remained on the floor as he walked.

He was running out of hope....

“I’ll see to Steve, David.” Carley soothed. “Go on, we’ll be okay.”

David gave the tiniest of nods but didn’t look back. He didn’t dare too. He didn’t dare do anything...like before...like when he and Bunny were...no...no he shouldn’t think like that...but he couldn’t help it.

The Spine vented steam, again pulling at his cuffs to try and free himself, but they held fast. He watched quietly as Eryre led David away like a dog, then hissed out steam from his mouth and cheeks. “Steve… are you okay?”

“Ngh…” Steve grunted, trying not to move or shift the wrong way. “I’m hurtin’.” He muttered. “Won’t lie, I’m hurting.”

Lil’ Steve slipped from his hiding place on the Spine back and moved through the bars back to his himself. The little toy was clearly worried. Steve tried to give him a smile but it was pained.

“Can you come over here?” Carley asked. “Where I can reach you?”

Steve nodded, they had not rechained him, so slowly, painfully slowly he crawled over to Carley’s side of the cage. “Hurts…” he mumbled wincing. 

“I know.” Carley nodded. “Just hold still, I’ll do what I can.” She offered, turning on her regenerator and gently resting her hand above the brand. Her scans indicated that there was some mild internal damage, but she couldn’t do anything about that. But she could heal the brand. “This may feel strange.” She warned, inching her hand down over the brand.

“How bad is it doc?” Steve gasped out quietly. “Never been...branded before…”

“It’s a burn, on the cusp of second and third degree.” Carley answered. “But it won’t take me too long to heal. With some luck, you won’t even scar.” She smiled, despite Steve not being able to see it as she held her palm over the burn, watching as the skin slowly begin to heal. Burns always always took longer to heal. “You can rest your head, Steve. You must have a killer migraine.”

Steve didn’t have to be told twice dropping his head to rest on his arms on the floor. At least the pain on his back was starting to go away. 

Carley frowned to herself as she ran another scan on him. “I’m sorry I can’t do anything for the muscle aches and headache, Steve. I’d need actual medications for that.” She offered, keeping a watchful eye on Steve’s burn, wanting to make sure the wound healed as properly as possible.

The Spine watched as well, a concerned frown on his features. Steve was one of their strongest, had one of the highest pain tolerances of anyone in the Manor. If he was in this much pain… he shuddered, refusing to think of what might happen to David.

No one noticed the sound of someone stomping down the hallway until it was too late.

“YOU!” Ruena’s voice shrieked as the door flew open. “You have been HEALING yourself!” 

Carley snapped her head up, cold dread seeping into her veins. “Of course I have! I’m a doctor!”

Steve gave a groan instead of his normal growl. Carley wasn’t done healing him yet and Ruena’s voice was like a knife through his throbbing head.

“MUTA!” Ruena shouted. “GET IN HERE!”

Steve covered his ears, unable to stop his pained whimper at the loud sounds.

Muta appeared only a few moments later. “Yes, Ruena?” 

“Bring her. My chambers. I have a surprise for you.”

Muta arched his eyebrow, his gaze falling on Steve’s exposed back. The burn had been healed, but not completely. “How?”

“She’s a healer.” Ruena spat. “I should’ve known she’d have some dirty trick up her sleeve.”

Muta grabbed Carley by her organic arm and her hair, forcing her to stand on her newly healed ankles. 

Ruena bristled. “You little…” She snarled. “You will regret this day, Eskara. Bring her.”

Carley struggled, jamming her cybernetic elbow into Muta’s stomach. “I will NOT.”

Muta grunted. That had actually hurt.

The Spine vented steam, once more putting all of his strength into trying to break his cuffs.

Steve laid on the floor. He was in no condition to try and put up a fight. Muta smirked and looked from him to Carley. “You better hope that doesn’t fully heal. If it becomes unreadable. I will have to brand him again.”

Carley snarled, spitting curses as Muta yanked at her hair, using that and the leverage he had on her organic arm to force her forward, out of the corridor and into the main room of the ship.

David’s eyes widened from the kitchen. “Carley!?”

“Stay there!” She hissed, continuing her fight against Muta.

“Eryre! Get over here, Remo!” Muta called. “Grab her other arm.”

The two other mercs converged on her, leaving David chained in the kitchen. It took both of them to get a secure enough grip on her cybernetic arm.

Carley growled and grunted, doing her level best to fight back, but with Muta having a grip on her head, she didn’t dare activate her medical laser. She could hit David. It was only a slight chance but she would not risk it.

David could hear the fighting but as his collar and chain did not let him leave the kitchen he could do nothing but listen. Now that they were past the door he couldn’t see what was happening.

“In here, you fools.” Ruena spat, slapping a table with heavy restraints. “Get her here.”

The three mercs nodded, though Muta glowered at being called a fool. He grabbed a nearby tool and smacked Carley’s head with it, on her unaugmented side.

The blow confused her just long enough for the three mercs to lock her onto the table.

Ruena grinned. “Don’t go anywhere yet, Muta.” She stepped forward, running her hand over Carley’s cybernetic arm while the medic tried to clear the fog from her head. “A marvel of medical engineering, really. I should’ve done this when I first brought you here.” She stepped away, pressing a few buttons on a nearby console, grinning as the ‘table’ separated, pulling Carley’s arm straight out to her side.

Carley shook her head. “What?”

“No matter.” Ruena cut her off. “I believe the human expression is ‘better late than never.’” She pressed a few more buttons on the console, and the restraints on the cybernetics tightened, making it impossible for her to move her arm.

“What are you doing?” Muta asked, watching as the portion of the table began to twist.

“Removing it.” Ruena smiled.

Carley’s eyes widened. “NO!” She shouted, trying desperately to pull her arm back. “No, please!” She called, gasping as the sound of metal creaking began to fill the room.

The table rotated her arm, and the metal just under where her shoulder ended began to deform.

“Don’t do this! Please!” Carley begged. “I won’t use it, you have my word!”

“Too late.” Ruena hissed, watching with sickening glee as the table continued to twist until the metal failed, the wiring sparking as the various parts began to come apart.

Tears leaked from Carley’s organic eye as pain shot through her implants and up and down her spine. “Please! Stop!” She begged, but her words fell on deaf ears.

The last of the connections holding her arm in place failed with a final shower of sparks, and Carley screamed as it came off, leaving only twisted metal and sparking wiring at the point of failure.

Ruena laughed, tapping some buttons and lifting the arm out of the table’s restraints. “There we go. Much better now. I think this will make a fine trophy.” She smiled, setting it down and facing Carley. “Muta. Why don’t you take her and have your men do some… target practice? If you plan on continuing in this trade, it can never hurt to keep your skills sharp.”

Muta laughed. “Indeed it can’t.” He stepped forward as Ruena released Carley from the table, catching her before she could collapse to the floor entirely. “And I do think we were getting a bit rusty.”

Ruena smirked. “Yes. Oh, and Muta?”

“Yes?”

“Make sure she can’t walk. Again.”

“Yes, Ruena.” Muta smiled, taking Carley by the hair again, and hauling her out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Carley was dead...or at least it seemed that way from the glimpse David got of her being dragged by her hair down the corridor. He started to shake like a leaf before a wind storm and tears began to drip from his eyes and into the food he was cooking. He...he didn’t know what to do.

Carley might be dead...Steve wounded badly. The Spine tied up like a goose ready to be roasted...and him.

David sobbed, the chain around his neck rattling slightly. What could he do? 

Nothing...he was too weak to be of any aid… and he hated himself for it.

~~~

The Spine had been trying his hardest to free himself ever since he heard Carley’s scream. If she was in that much pain, it couldn’t be good. 

Steve had picked himself up. The pain in his back was still there but not nearly as bad as it was. He was still aching, but that he could deal with. “We gotta get out of here.” He mumbled, hauling himself over to the door. “There’s gotta be a way to unlock this.”

The Spine grunted as he vented steam again, trying to pull his arms from the cuffs.

“Spine, stop… you’ll hurt yourself.”

“Did you not hear her?” He spoke around the steam leaking from his lips and cheeks. “She could be dead, Steve.”

“I know!” Steve growled. “But you’re the only one of us left who could take those mercs on toe-to-toe. If you break your arms, or god forbid, your Tesla coil, we’re all doomed. Including David.”

The Spine worked his jaw for a moment, then slumped back against the wall. “I hate being useless.”

“You’re not useless Spine. We’ll think of something ...hm...I wonder…”

“Do you have an idea Steve?”

“Might but I hate to ask. This situation is more dangerous than anything you’ve done before… Lil’ Steve.” At his name the puppet came out from his hiding place.

Steve sighed and continued. “I need you to do recon for me. Bring back anything you find that might be helpful. Wire for lock picking or keys or anything but for all that is holy do not let any of them see you.” Steve ordered. Yes Lil’ Steve might just be a ‘toy’ but he was as living as the automatons were, even more so to Steve.

“Are you sure, Steve?” The Spine asked, watching as the doll made his way out of the cages and toward the still open door.

Steve sighed as he laid on the damp cage floor. “No, I’m not but he’s all we’ve got.”

~~~

Sam sighed. Peter had been gone for two hours now, asleep in the kitchen according to hatchworth. Not that Sam minded the CEO or Walter manor falling asleep in the kitchen. He was glad he was resting. Everyone in the manor looked like heck frozen over. 

Maybe he never should have left….

Sam fiddled with the dials deep in thought. He knew what Hatchworth and Upgrade had been talking about when they thought he was asleep. Upgrade wanted to go back to kazooland. She missed it. Missed being a princess, missed existing in a place that felt more right to her… she wanted Hatchworth to open a portal and go back with her.

Hatchworth always refused for two reasons. One, he would need to damage his core to access portals again, Upgrade always countered with it not being dangerous to be leaking in kazooland. And two, it would mean leaving Sam behind. Humans apparently could not survive long in kazooland, if at all.

Sometimes Upgrade would nod her head in agreement and defeat but lately she had been insisting Sam would be fine alone.   
Sam sighed, he might survive on his own but he would never been fine. 

Nothing would ever be the same if Hatchworth left him. The reason Sam traveled with Hatchworth wasn’t just to keep the automation running. Sam never wanted to be without his friend. 

He would be willing to go to kazooland too. Even if it only gave him days or weeks to live, just to stay with Hatchworth. 

Life didn’t matter because if Hatchworth left him Sam knew he wouldn’t have long left in this world.

Suddenly the radio crackled to life with broken words and sounds drawing Sam from his depressive thoughts. He blinked at the radio then blinked again. He had been fiddling with it idly, he never expected to get the thing working on his own. Sam pulled out his phone to send a mass text. He sent only two words...

{Radio working.}

~~~

“Good job seme.” Eryre praised with a hand pat on David’s shoulder. “Yes just like that. Keep basting the Zegii flesh as it cooks in the pan. It makes the meat more tender.”

“Yes sir.” David had to admit the roasting meat smelled really good and he had to stop himself from even tasting the juices that came off the roast. So far He, Carley and Steve were only getting one meal on average every 12 to 15 hours. He was hungry and working in the kitchen was torture.

No...it was an inconvenience. What happened to Carley and Steve...that was torture. David chastised himself mentally.

“Now when the meat turns pink it's done. You can plate it and I’ll teach you how to make a thick gravy from the left overs in the pan.” Eryre said taking a seat in the kitchen watching David work for a while before speaking again. Something in the way he moved, they way he kept his eyes no where but on task, how silent he was being. No humming, no talking, not even breathing loudly. “This isn’t your first time as a slave, is it?”

David faltered with the spoon almost dropping it. No it wasn’t...when he and Bunny were in foster care...they were basically slave labor to their abusive foster parents...

Eryre smirked from his seat behind David.. That was his answer. He stood and crossed the few steps until he was right behind David. Placing both of his large hands on the shoulders of the human. “That must be hard. You had freedom and now its gone again. Would you like to stay as our ship slave seme? The work won’t be hard and we will treat you much kinder than a Delnore master will.” 

David trembled under the touch. He wanted to scream at this man, that he would never belong to anyone but he couldn’t find his voice.   
Eryre rubbed his hands down David’s arms and leaned forward, so his face was over David’s shoulder. “Think about it seme.” Eryre smiled before giving David a quick kiss on the cheek. He let go and returned to his seat.

David really didn’t have a choice in the matter. Eryre wanted him and Remo like the idea of less chores to do but… David would be a better slave if he thought he had a say in the matter. 

Afterall, choosing to stay would make him a well behaved slave because…

He wouldn’t think himself a slave... 

~~~

Muta took Remo’s shoulder before he could land another kick to Carley’s form. “She’s out, Remo. Adding more wounds won’t teach her anything now.” 

Remo sighed through his nose, looking the woman up and down. Muta had re-broken her ankles, and her remaining wrist for good measure, and she was littered with cuts from the stun whip and bruises from their fists and boots. The lights on her facial implants were out, and not from her being unconscious. Remo had broken them while “testing” how much she could take. The jagged remainder of her cybernetic arm still occasionally sparked, but she seemed to have cut power to it.

“She’s resilient, I’ll give her that.” Remo sighed, leaning against a console. “Any other person would’ve failed long before now.”

“Must be her augments.” Muta nodded. “Ugh, she’s bleeding everywhere, and I like this tunic. You take her back to her cell, I’ll see how Eryre’s faring with the thinner male.” He smirked. “I’m always hungry after a workout.”

“I can’t lift her! Even missing an arm, she’s heavy with that tritanium on her face and shoulder.”

“Hm. Ruena’s mentioned being at a loss when it comes to causing the android pain…. But it’s obvious to anyone that it cares about the beings it serves. Have it come get her. Just make sure that it knows that we’ll kill the extra male if we need to.”

Remo nodded. “Aye, sir.” They opened the door and both of them paused at the scent of food. Remo grinned. “Eryre’s got that male trained up well… can’t wait to have some of that.”

Muta nodded. “Put the medic back, the faster you do that, the faster you can eat.”

~~~

“Well done, seme.” Eryre praised. “Good enough to be in a proper restaurant. Now, there’s some rations from yesterday in the cooler, grab those, and we’ll take them in for you and the others.”

David swallowed quietly, tensing when Muta appeared in the doorway. “Ah… so my nose wasn’t misleading me. The male do all this?” He asked.

“He did. Quite well, too.” Eryre smiled. “I was just taking him back.”

“Wait a few moments. Remo is putting the female back, and since she’s out like a light, he’ll need more time.”

“Carley’s alive?” David asked, then clapped a hand over his mouth.

Muta arched his eyebrows. “I see we still have a few wrinkles to iron out in his training.”

“Be fair, Muta.” Eryre offered. “They were friends, and we’ve only had them for a few days. He’s just worried about his friend, aren’t you?”  
David swallowed, then nodded.

“See? No harm in such a comment.”

Muta rolled his eyes. “I’ll answer your question this time, but don’t speak out of turn again. Questions are only for clarification of orders, do you understand?”

David nodded, looking at the floor.

Muta waited a half-second before speaking again. “The female is alive, for now. If and when Ruena is finished with her, I’ll have no choice but to kill her.” He smirked, watching as David’s expression morphed to one of distraught fear. “Implants like that have no place on a slave.”

~~~

“You. Android.” Remo stood in front of The Spine’s cell. He pressed a few buttons on the nearby wall and the cuffs holding The Spine’s wrists retracted into the wall, releasing him. “Stand up and come with me. One wrong move, and I’ll disintegrate your friend there.” He jerked his head towards Steve.

The Spine looked over to Steve, then slowly stood. His joints creaked slightly, but gave him no other trouble, and he vented steam with a ghost of a sigh once his fins could finally extend properly.

Remo nodded. “I will kill him.” He reiterated, looking over to Steve. “Ruena has only extended protections to you and the female. Both of the humans are expendable.”

“I understand.” The Spine hissed, keeping his voice low. “What do you need?”

“Go out the door, turn left, all the way down the hall.” Remo ordered. “I’ll follow you.”

The Spine nodded, sending a final glance to Steve before following Remo’s instructions. He glanced into the kitchen as he moved, noting that David was unharmed. It did very little to ease his worry, of course, but at least his technician was still standing.

“There, through that door.” Remo nodded, using his handprint to unlock it.

The Spine gasped, steam escaping from his back and neck. “Carley!”

“Pick her up.”

The Spine blinked, quickly kneeling beside the broken body of his friend, feeling for a pulse on her neck. He sighed when he found one. It was weak, but it was there.. “Oh, Carley…” He shook his head, wincing as he touched the twisted and broken metal where her arm should be attached. “I’m so sorry…”

“Stop crying and pick her up.” Remo snapped. 

The Spine vented steam again, and slid his arms under Carley’s form, one at her back, and one under her knees. “I’ve got you.” He spoke, despite knowing that she couldn’t hear him. It was probably a blessing that she was unconscious. He couldn’t imagine the amount of pain she had been in. How much she would be in once she woke.

He stood, making sure Carley was secure in his arms. “Am I to assume I’m taking her to a medical bay?” He asked.

“Psh, of course not. Take her back to her cell. Move.”

“She requires medical attention, badly.”

“One more outburst, and you’ll find that one of the other two humans will be in need of medical attention.” Remo growled. “Back to your cell. Now.”

Carley whimpered and coughed in The Spine’s arms and The Spine frowned when a fresh trickle of blood appeared in the corner of her mouth. But he started walking, doing his best to keep his motions as fluid as possible. He didn’t want to jostle her too badly, not in her state. 

Steve all but jumped to his feet when they made it back to the cages. “Jesus christ…”

“Shut up.” Remo snarled. “Put her down then get back against your wall, android. I’m hungry.”

“At least let me place her in my cell. If I am restrained, I cannot help her, but I can warn you if her vitals start to fail.” The Spine pleaded.  
Remo paused. “Fine. Just get in there.”

The Spine nodded, ducking into his cell and gingerly laying Carley on the ground. 

“I”ll leave you one arm free, android, to check her vitals. Any funny business and I’ll--”

“KIll them, yes. I understand.” The Spine nodded, sitting beside Carley’s head as Remo secured a cuff and chain around his left arm in a manner similar to Steve but he had far less leeway.

“Good.” He paused to look at Carley again. “Pity Ruena wants her alive for now. I’d love to dissect her, figure out how her implants connect.”

“Haven’t you done enough!” Steve growled. 

Remo smirked. “We’re just getting started.” He chuckled, closing the hall door behind him.”

~~~

“Is it really working Sam?” Bunny asked. She was out of bed for the first time in days. 

Sam nodded “Yes I think so...but who are we trying to call.”

“P-Peter the f-fourth of course.” Rabbit said with a bright grin.

Micheal rubbed under his chin. ‘I’m not sure we can reach Cosmo with this. But we might be able to reach WINK have the satellite call him.”  
“What hold on. Commander Cosmo is real?” Sam said mouth open like a fish out of water.

“Oh right...you weren’t here for that.” Bryan rubbed the back of his neck.

Rabbit flung her arms around Sam. ‘O-of course he’s real. And he’s gonna find them all and bring’um home like before and…”

“How DARE you!” Peter shouted killing all conversation in the room. “How DARE you not wake me the moment you go this working! I’m the only one who knows how to call WINK. How much time have you wasted?! You...god damned fools. Get out of my sight all of you! Especially you Sam! You should have called me at once.” Peter’s body was trembling with rage.

No one moved.

“Get OUT! All of you!” he grabbed a nearby empty glass vial and tossed it, glass shattering against the wall.

Technicians and robots scattered alike...all but Micheal.

“That was uncalled for.” he said, narrowing his eyes at Peter. He wasn’t afraid of him like the others were when Peter had a tantrum. He had seen them before. Decades ago. 

Before he lost his face…

“Just get me my notes Micheal.” Peter waved towards a binder and a stack of loose papers on desk. 

Micheal did as told but the tension in the room was thick and uncomfortable.

Peter chose to ignore it as he set the dials carefully and began to call out. “This is Peter Walter VI calling WINK satellite. WINK please respond, priority one.”

The radio crackled static for several minutes, then finally something came through. [WINK #109, responding. Hello Peter Walter VI. How can I assist you?]

“Oh, thank God.” Michael breathed.

“Wink. The Manor was compromised, The Spine, and three Walter employees have been kidnapped. Find them, quickly.”

The radio was quiet for another moment. [Requesting last known location of Entity The Spine.]

“He was last seen on Earth, we don’t know where they could’ve gone.” Peter sighed. “Qwerty, did you analyze the language samples you recorded?”

“Affirmative.”

“What language was it?”

“Language shares many similarities with native language of Walter Worker Carley Blank.”

“Lekidan.” Michael offered. “Damn.”

“WINK, start your search in Lekidan space.”

[Acknowledged. What are my directives when missing beings are located?]

Peter faltered. “Bring them home, by any means necessary. Call Peter IV if you must.”

[Understood. WINK #109, over and out.]

The radio clicked off and Peter leaned back. “Now what?...” He mumbled. “There’s nothing left to do.”

“Now, you go and get some sleep. You’re exhausted, hungry, and emotionally compromised, and you are taking it out on everyone around you.” Michael sighed. “Everyone here has only been trying to help, and you’ve been treating them like misbehaving children. You aren’t the only one who’s lost someone close. The robots are missing a sibling, Bunny is missing her twin, and everyone here is missing Steve.”  
Peter’s shoulders tensed.

“Get your physical needs taken care of.” Michael ordered. “Then you owe a lot of people here an apology.”

~~~

Carley was bleeding on the ground. David froze slightly at the sight of her blood, not registering the collar being removed, but Eryre gave him back side a slight slap pulling him back from his thought, basically herding the young man into his cage with Steve.

“You eat seme. You did good work today.” Eryre smiled before turning to leave. 

Once the door was shut David spoke. “Is Carley..?”

The Spine gave David a soft look. “She is alive. Go ahead and eat David. You and Steve must be starving.” 

David offered a bowl to Steve. “It's cold leftovers.” he said as an apology. 

Steve nodded, “Thanks.” He said taking a bite of the cold mush. Not really tasting it. Now it was about survival.

Carley coughed again, then gave a low, pained groan. She shifted, with the remainder of her cybernetic arm moving, indicating she was trying to sit up. “Peter?” She breathed, her voice hoarse. “Peter?”

The Spine winced. “Peter isn’t here Carley.” he said softly so as not to startle her. 

She moaned. “Pampa?” She mumbled, head turning weakly. “Pampa, where...?” She spoke in Lekidan, letting everyone know just how badly she was wounded.

“Spine...what’s a Pampa?” David asked at a whisper.

The Spine vented steam. “She’s calling for her father.” He shifted as close to their friend as he could. “Carley… it’s The Spine, remember?”

“My arm…” She mumbled. “It was an accident, Pampa… please… don’t leave…”

David felt tears in his eyes. “No one is leaving you Carley.” he said reaching through the bars but stopped before touching her. He was scared he would hurt her. 

Carley whimpered, trying to move, but it was obvious she was in pain. “P-please… don’t…”

“It’s alright, Carley.” The Spine soothed, taking her shoulders as gently as he could and easing her to lie back down. “Just rest, you’re safe.”

Carley coughed again, but her eyes closed and her breathing steadied again only moments later. Asleep.

The Spine vented steam. “They must’ve hit her hard, to make her this confused.”

“Spine her running lights are broken.” Steve deadpanned. “And she looks like she got pulled from a car wreck. Cut her some slack.”  
The Spine frowned. “I… don’t know how well her remaining implants are functioning… how long they’ll keep her alive.”

David wiped at his eyes but the tears wouldn’t stop. “He told me...when Ruena’s done… he told me they are going to kill her…”

Steve swallowed, delicately touching the burned skin on his back. “At this point… that sounds like a mercy.”

~~~

“WHAT?!” A voice echoed across space, making the stars seem to dim in fear. 

[Lekidan security broadcasts confirm it.]

“Remind me to tell my grandson to put a door back on the Manor.”


	11. Chapter 11

Rabbit watched from the hallway as Peter slept. He’d fallen asleep in the kitchen again, and she’d carried him to his bedroom. It made sense, seeing as she was the oldest. Maybe he’d feel better after his nap.

“Hello, Rabbit.” Hatchworth smiled. “Is Peter VI sleeping?”

“Y-y-yeah.” She turned away from his room and faced her brother. 

“I made him a sandwich for when he wakes up. All of the other humans are eating sandwiches too.”

“Even Bunny?”

“Yes. But she only has a half a sandwich. She said she wasn’t hungry.”

Rabbit vented steam. Bunny was missing David as much as she was missing The Spine.

Rabbit sighed steaming a bit from her cheeks. Bunny was human, she couldn’t be ‘fixed’ like Rabbit could. The last time David had vanished nearly broke her. But at least peter knew where they were in less than 24 hours and at least they were still on earth.

Space...space was vast and endless. She knew. She had been there before. Floating on WINK among the stars but even then she had The Spine and Hatchy. 

As much as she didn’t want to think about it. She could wait for WINK to find the Spine, even if it took the little satellite, 50, 80, even 100 years but Bunny...didn’t have time like that. 

Hatchworth seemed to sense his big sister’s mood as he placed his arm around her shoulders. “Come on Rabbit. You need a stasis nap.” 

She nodded letting Hatchworth tug her away from her vigil at Peter’s doorway. A nap would help...it usually did.

~~~

A soft, pained moan from Carley drew The Spine from his thoughts. “Carley?”

“Ngh… Spine…” She winced, and grimaced, gasping softly as she tried to gather her thoughts. 

“You remember me?”

She nodded. “Please, help me sit up.” Her brow furrowed in pain as she tried and failed to put weight on her broken wrist.

The Spine slid over to her, supporting her back and shoulders and lifting her to lean against his own torso. “Rest against me.” He offered.

“Thank you.” She sighed. “How long have I been out?”

“A little over three hours.”

“David and Steve?”

“They’re fine. They’re sleeping at the moment.”

Carley nodded. “Good… Spine, I need to ask you a favor.”

“Anything.”

“There will come a time… when Ruena will send one of the mercs in here to make you choose…” She paused, struggling slightly to breathe. “To choose who must suffer next. You must say my name, and my name only.”

“Carley, you’re in no state to handle any more torture. You’re missing one arm completely and your other limbs are broken as well.”

“I know. But… you are impervious to this type of pain… and David and Steve are more important to keep alive.”

“That’s not true… Steve told me that he’d take whatever came to him. He vowed to defend you…”

“Steve is human.” Carley breathed. “I am an augmented Lekidan. And if I am in this condition… imagine what would happen to Steve…” She paused, turning her head to look at her friend in the eye. “Or to David. You must send me, when they come to ask.”

The Spine was silent for a few moments. “You don’t know that they’ll ask like this. That they’ll make me choose.”

“No… but I do know what the Denore do. And the mercs are using Denore tech…” She whimpered as she shifted. Even the smallest movement sent pain rippling through her body. “Making one person choose… it’s a tactic they use… to prevent the slaves from uniting against them… it breeds resentment...hatred…”

The Spine vented steam. “I… there must be some other way... You can’t take much more.”

“My implants will keep my heart beating; my brain functioning.” She coughed, and The Spine gently wiped away a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. “Promise me, Spine. Give me your word that you will send me, and only me to suffer.”

“I…”

“Promise me.” She raised her organic hand, moving it just over The Spine’s. “Please.”

The Spine worked his jaw, steam leaking from his fins. “I promise.” He whispered, closing his hand over hers as gently as he dared.  
Carley sighed, “Thank you.”

The Spine vented some steam from his back again. He knew she was right. Steve had come back in more pain than he’d ever seen the sound engineer in after less than an hour. Carley had been gone for two. David would never survive such an assault. Steve would try, but even he wouldn’t be able to stand it for very long.

Carley could survive much longer. But even she would eventually succumb to her wounds.

And he was going to be the one to send her to her death.

~~~

“Do you think he’s going to fire all of us?” Camille asked from her place on the couch in the living room three. Peter had called them all together but had not said why.

Bryan shook his head. “No, Mr. Walters wouldn’t do that. Maybe its good news.”

“I hope so.” Bunny mumbled from her place by the french windows. She was basically over the flu but her heart was still aching in a way only Rabbit could really understand.

Said automaton stood by her side silently, so still, so unlike Rabbit.

Chelsea sighed, and locked eyes with Micheal. She wasn’t going to say anything but… there was a slight chance a massive layoff was about to happen with the way Peter had been acting recently. 

Upgrade and Hatchworth were talking quietly over in the corner. Sam tried not to frown. He knew what the conversation was about, especially when they both looked over at him.

“Ah-Hem.” Peter’s voice sounded from the doorway instantly hushing everyone. “I know this is a difficult time for us but…” His head dropped slightly. “I need to apologize for my actions and words. I have been mistreating my staff, something I swore I would never do but that doesn’t change the fact we are in a difficult situation.” 

“Peter...sir… what do we do?” Chelsea asked after a moment.

Peter’s shoulders dropped. “I think we have done all we can do. We got through to WINK who is hopefully looking for them and contacting my grandfather but other than building a whole new ship to go find them...there is nothing else to be done….” with those words Peter collapsed into the closest chair. 

Micheal was the first to act putting a hand gently on Peter’s shoulder. “We will get them back.”

The show of affection was followed by more words of comfort from the others. Everyone was hurting and trying to console each other.   
Bunny slipped out the door. She couldn’t bring herself to be part of the ‘comfort Peter’ that was happening right now. No one could understand the pain she was in. At least last time David was taken he had still been on earth, and when they went to space even though that didn’t end well they had still been together the whole time...now her heart was tearing in too.

Bunny looked up as she realized her feet were no longer on wooden floors but grass. She had wandered out the back door and onto the little lawn. It was a pleasant night, warm but not humid. The stars twinkled brightly above her. She used to love there sparkle…

Now she loathed them.

Bunny stared at the little dots of light that seemed to mock her. There, up there, somewhere was her twin. Her shared soul. Bunny clutched at her heart with pain. “David. I miss you.”

~~~

“B-Bunny?” David mumbled rolling over and rubbing at his eyes. Steve was sleeping near him. Not exactly cuddling but close enough to share body heat. David stood and looked around the room. He could have sworn Bunny just called his name. He missed her so much. He...hadn’t really had much time to think about it before now but in the silence...well he was just glad she wasn’t here.

Small blessings…

David winced as his lower back crackled. He hadn’t slept on the floor in a long time. While he never said anything, he was 90% sure that being made to sleep on bare concrete for years is what messed up his bad so badly. 

Having a bed was one of the manor perks he had been most thankful for...not that he would ever say anything. No one talks about there past before the manor. He was thankful for that too.

“David? Are you alright?” The Spine gentle question pulled him from his thoughts.

David tried to give his friend a smile but it didn’t really look real. “I’m okay as I can be. How’s Carley?”

The Spine sighed. “She is sleeping as is Steve, as you should be.”

David shook his head. “I’ve got too much on my mind. Can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course.”

David reached through the bars and gently touched the Spine’s free hand. The Spine gave his hand a squeeze, urging David to speak. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Eryre seems to really...like me. And he said… he offered that when we get to the Denore territory I could stay on as there ship slave. I don’t want to be anyone's slave but...” His eyes drifted down to Carley. “I won’t survive this. I don’t even think I would survive a branding mark like Steve got. He promised they would treat me better than the Denore...and I’m afraid…and I thought maybe if you knew where I was someday when you escape you could find me...here on this ship…”

The Spine vented steam. “I understand, David. And you must do what you feel you must to stay alive. I want you to stay alive.” It was true, even if they were galaxies apart. Knowing David was alive would give Spine strength to keep going, keep fighting.

David shivered. “I want to go home.” He mumbled.

“As do I.” The Spine offered a small smile. “But… we can’t give up hope, David.”

“Easy for you to say.” He sighed, leaning against the bars. “You’re not a hot commodity in more ways than one. And if someone punches you, it’s their hand that breaks.”

“David…”

“I’m sorry.” David sighed. “You can hurt in other ways, I’m sorry. I’m just…. I want to go home. I want to get Carley home, and get her fixed up and make sure Steve’s okay, and then I want to curl up under my covers for a week.”

The Spine was quiet, unsure of what to say. David didn’t know about the promise he made to Carley. Steve didn’t know, but he’d ultimately understand, most likely. 

He shifted Carley slowly so she was resting in his lap freeing up his hand. “Here David, put your head against the bars.”

David arched his eyebrow but did as told. The Spine reached out between the bars and began scratching David’s head. The reaction was almost instant. David sighed as his stress and tension in his muscles started to fall off.

The Spine smirked. David one true weakness, even in a place like this. 

David sighed again, practically melting into the bars. The Spine was so glad he could do this. David deserved a few moments to forget the situation...

Carley coughed, a fine red mist spraying from her mouth. Both David and The Spine winced, pulling away from each other.

“Who heals the healer…” The Spine mumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

Ruena watched the security feed from her quarters. The medic wasn’t recovering very quickly. Which was a problem, because she wasn’t finished with her yet. One two-hour session at the mercs’ mercy was nowhere near enough to pay for the hurt she’d caused. Ruena grit her teeth. She had not suffered enough.

“Lady Ruena?” Muta’s voice came over the comm system. “We have an unidentified contact at the very edge of our sensor range. It’s approaching us rapidly, due to intercept in 26 hours.”

Ruena frowned. “What direction is it coming from? Lekidan space?”

“No, but not Denore either.”

“Increase speed. Get us to Denore territory. There aren’t many who’d follow us. Not unless they were heavily armed.”

“Very well.” Muta acknowledged, but the line remained open. 

“What is it?” Ruena huffed, standing and going to her desk, readying a syringe with a orange tinted liquid. 

“Eryre wants to keep the kutzmesi male, have him serve as a ship-bound slave to us. Do you have plans for him?”

“My plans were to sell him off along with his pathetic little sister, but if I remember correctly, you didn’t get her.”

“She was quarantined. I wasn’t going to risk illness on my ship. That I have *allowed* you access to.”

Ruena muttered something under her breath. “Keep the boy. It makes no difference to me who is owner is.” 

“Understood. Pilot out.” 

Ruena huffed again, taking the syringe and grinned. “This should speed things up.” 

She didn’t notice the tiny doll in the corner, watching her every move. 

~~~

Unblinking glass eyes watched ever move Ruena made. So far the best Lil’ Steve had been able to do was map the ship. Kitchen, quarters, pilot deck, escape pod and medical. He couldn’t read what any of the bottle said but he had taken a pill from each of them, stuffing them deep inside his fluff filled chest. 

Carley would know what they were, Lil’ Steve was sure of that. He hoped one of the pills could help.

He didn’t like what Ruena was doing with that needle. He needed to get back to his bigger self and the others. 

He kept a low profile as he made his way back. It wasn't hard, considering he was so far below their sight-line anyway. 

But even so, he ducked into a ventilation shaft. Better safe than sorry. 

The shaft traveled along the length of the ship, really unsafe design in Lil’ Steve’s opinion. Too easy for someone small, like himself to slip in and make mischief...he would need to have Steve ask for him. There were lots of wires and panels in here.

There must be something he could mess up. 

He popped open the grate that led to the cell block and dropped down, slipping between the bars and approaching Carley's wounded form. 

The Spine offered a small smile. "Welcome back."

Lil’ Steve pulled at his chest loops, several different colored pills falling from his chest. He pointed at them, and then to Carley. 

"Carley…" The Spine spoke, pinging her private server. "Wake up."

Carley cracked open an eye. "Spine? Wha?"

“I am sorry to wake you, but little Steve is back with several pills.” he picked up a pink one. “Can you tell what they are?”

Carley grunted, wincing as she struggled to move. "Help me sit up…"

The Spine quickly took her shoulders, supporting her as she shifted. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Carley sighed. "What have you found?" She asked holding out her wounded arm towards Lil Steve. She looked over the pills. "Hm… give that blue one to Steve, the rest won't be of much use to us."

Lil’ Steve shook his head pointing at the blue pill and then to Carley.

“It won’t do much to help me.” Carley gasped. “I’m allergic to that particular painkiller.”

Lil’ Steve seemed to pout but did as Carley said taking the blue pill over to his sleeping friend.

“What are the other pills Carley?” The Spine asked sifting them a bit. Other then the blue one there was a pink one, a light green one and a deep purple one.

“The purple one is… an emetic compound. Used to induce vomiting, usually if someone ate something poisonous. The pink one is...well do you recall the Nivea fruit?” 

The Spine nodded, how could he forget that little adventure with David and Bunny in space as high as kites.

Carley continued. “It's basically said fruit extract and compounds in pill form.” She winced. “The green one, however.. Is a cyanide pill. It’s usually issued to command officers on Lekida, or anyone who’s going on covert missions of any type.” She stared at it for a few moments. “Even I was issued one prior to my coming to Earth. I never used it.”

“It’s a suicide pill?” Steve asked, his brow furrowed.

“Yes.” Carley nodded. “I’m not surprised that the mercs here have it. In the event they get caught, well there are some governments where death is preferable to imprisonment.”

“Is it a...painful death?” The Spine asked, a disturbing thought shimmering in his optics.

“No.” Carley shook her head. “From what I understand, it’s like falling asleep.”

The Spine nodded, gently taking the pill in his hands. “Lil’ Steve.” He called gently. The little doll coming to him. “I need you to keep this safe for me alright?” 

The little doll nodded.

“You heard what it does, correct?”

Lil’ Steve nodded again before taking the green pill and placing it carefully among his fluffy insides once more.

Carley breathed a laugh. “I don’t think it’ll work for you, Spine. You don’t have lungs or a GI tract.”

“I wasn’t thinking for me.” His optics looked over to Steve who nodded his understanding and to David, who had mercifully, fallen back to sleep and missed this conversation.

The Spine glanced up. “Hide, Lil Steve, quickly! Someone is coming.”

Lil Steve quickly darted behind The Spine’s form just as the door opened and Ruena appeared. 

Carley tucked her hand to her side, hiding the remaining two pills.

“How are you feeling? Eskara? Better now that you have your android to serve you.”

“He doesn’t serve me.” Carley grunted. 

Ruena just smirked. “As you say Eskara.”

“What do you want?” Carley hissed. “Or have you simply come to gloat?”

“I don’t gloat.” Ruena spat. “Android. Come here.” She held up the syringe. “This will speed Eskara’s healing. I want you to give it to her.”

The Spine arched an eyebrow. “Why heal her?”

“I’m not finished with her. Or you, for that matter. Can’t have her dying now, can I? Now get over here.” 

The Spine glanced over to Steve and David before easing Carley back to the floor, giving Lil Steve a chance to dart over to hide behind her shoulder before standing.

“Sometime today.” Ruena growled. “Its a wonder your creator didn’t disable and reprogram you.”

The Spine vented some steam and held out his hand for the drug. “This will help her heal?”

“Yes, now give it to her. And be quick about it. In her carotid artery, it’ll work faster.”

The Spine frowned down at it, but returned to Carley’s side. “Will this work?” he tried to whisper to Carley.

“Of course it’ll work, now give it to her!” Ruena snapped. “Take any longer and I’ll rescind my approval for that little brat of yours to stay on board.”

Carley glared at Ruena with as much energy as she could muster. “It’s alright, Spine. Just be careful. Find my pulse point on the neck and inject it there.”

The Spine nodded, gently feeling on her neck until he found her pulse, then quickly injected her. 

Carley grit her teeth, her muscles tensing after a moment.

“Something wrong, Eskara?” Ruena cooed.

“No. I am fine.” Carley worked her jaw.

“You don’t look fine.”

“Your Kemocite injection will work, don’t worry.” She glared. “You’ll have your punching bag back in a few hours.”

Ruena’s cheek twitched as she watched Carley for a few lingering moments then swore and stomped off. 

As soon as the door closed, Carley gave a pained gasp. “What I wouldn’t give for even a drop of inoprovaline.” She swore.

“Carley?” Steve asked while The Spine helped Carley to sit up and lean against him. 

“Kemocite is a very helpful compound when it comes to speeding the body’s natural healing processes.” She gasped. “But damn if it doesn’t burn.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I (Clockworkcreation) am out traveling the next few days. Here is an extra long chapter to help get you through this difficult time. :)

“Sir.” Remo frowned at his console. “That contact on the edge of sensor range? It’s three contacts now. Two metallic contacts, and one… sir, all I’m reading from the third contact is radiation.”

Muta stood from his chair and huffed. “They’ve increased to match our speed?”

“Yes sir. At their present speed, they’ll overtake us in 18 hours now.”

Muta frowned. “I didn’t think that humans were capable of faster-than-light travel, let alone at this speed.”

“They aren’t.” Eryre mumbled. “Unless the medic gave them more info.”

“She’s a medic, I doubt she knows how to build or even maintain an FTL engine.” Muta frowned. “But she does have computer chips in her brain…”

“And the android.”

“Lock down the computer core. Keep an eye on those contacts.”

“Sir! The radiation contact! It’s gone!”

“What?!”

“It’s just… vanished. I’m not detecting it anymore.”

Muta grumbled. “I don’t like ghosts. I’ll speak to Ruena. Eryre, bring me the boy. Of all of them, he was the most technically minded. And the most vulnerable. He might be able to tell us more about these… contacts.” 

“Aye sir.”

~~~

“There, isn’t that better, Commander?”

Peter the fourth side-eyed his friend. “Let’s just get to that freighter. Can we get any more speed out of this thing?”

“Gidget’s got her going as fast as we can without flying apart, Cosmo. I’m afraid this is the best we can do.”

Cosmo sighed. “How’re your ship’s weapons? It’s likely we’ll have to enter combat if the security reports are true.”

“We ain’t got much, I’m afraid.”

“But you have some, still?”

“Sure, one particle bank and a torpedo tube.”

“I’ll be in the access hatch for the particle weapon. See if I can’t boost it.” He turned on his heel, headed out of the shuttle bay.  
“Preferably without blowing the Alexander to pieces, Commander?”

Cosmo stopped and sighed. “Of course, Rav. I wouldn’t want to blow your ship to pieces.”

~~~

Rabbit found Bunny asleep in the grass just before dawn in the manor backyard. She had been looking for her technician for hours. Rabbit hated to admit it but by the time she found Bunny she was almost ready to raise the alarm.

She would have too if another hour had gone by. Bunny was curled up in the grass, the sweet greens complimenting the purple of her hair.   
Bunny was beautiful, Rabbit had thought so since the first day she say her. Not toaster beautiful but pretty darn close. It was fun playing dress up with Bunny. She knew all sorts of great games too.

“Bunny?” Rabbit called quietly, not wanting to frighten the girl awake but there would be morning dew soon and Bunny would get too wet and exposed.

Tears still clung to the humans cheeks like drops of moonlight as she started to stir. “Rabbit…?”

“I’m here Bunny. Its t-time to go inside okay?” The automaton asked kneeling in the grass next to her friend.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

Rabbit gave her a smile. “I’m not mad, just worried. You just wandered off last night.” 

Bunny got to her feet. “I just needed some time to think.”

Rabbit smiled brightly. “Come to any b-big conclusions?” She tried to joke to cheer Bunny up.

Bunny just looked sad. “ I hate stars…”

~~~

“Wake him.” Eryre ordered, standing in front of Steve’s cell with the stun whip. “Now.”

Steve stood. “What do you want with him this time? He’s tired!”

“Either wake him or step aside.”

“Steve.” The Spine warned. 

“No. I’m not sitting by while he takes David off to do god knows wh-ARGH!”

Eryre snapped the whip over Steve’s arm, sending a jolt of electricity through the sound engineer’s form, along with a cut along his forearm. “Wake him.” 

“I’m awake.” David whispered, slowly standing. “Don’t hurt him; I’m awake.”

“Come along, seme. Muta wants to speak with you.”

David swallowed, but walked forward, letting Eryre clasp the collar around his neck. “S-sir? Have I done something wrong?”

“No, seme. You’ve been exemplary in your work thus far.” He stroked David’s cheek, not noticing how all three of the other captives tensed at the motion. Even David himself fought to keep a straight face. “Muta just has some questions for you. Now, come along.”  
David swallowed and followed, fear pooling in his stomach with every step. 

Muta was sitting in his chair, with Ruena standing just beside him, practically vibrating with energy. “Come forward.’ Muta ordered. “Stand here.”

David swallowed as he moved to stand in front of Muta and Ruena. 

“Who did you contact?” Ruena growled, stepping towards him.

“What?” David blinked, tilting his head slightly. “No one?”

“Don’t lie to me!” Ruena hissed. “Tell me who and how you got a message off this ship!”

“We didn’t! None of us have!”

Ruena shook her head. “Your android’s stubbornness has rubbed off on you, and it will be your undoing.” She stepped back. “Muta, if you would.”

Muta stood up and sighed, balling his hand into a fist and striking David’s face with the back of his hand.

David fell to his knees from the shock of the blow, his cheek already starting to swell. He trembled and quivered with fear but did not dare speak again...not until he was spoken too.

"I'll ask you again." Ruena sighed. "Who did you contact?"

David sniffed. “We haven't ...as far as I know...we haven’t contacted anyone...if we have, no one told me...please its the truth…”

Ruena narrowed her eyes. "Muta."

Muta shrugged, grabbing David by his shirt, holding him steady before punching him again.

David cried out in pain, tears dripping from his eyes. As Muta’s punch felt like it cracked a rib. “Please… no more. I don’t know...I don’t know…”

"We can do this all day." Ruena shook her head. "Do yourself a favor and just tell me the truth."

“I am!” David sobbed out. 

"Muta."

Another punch, this time to his stomach.

Immediately David threw up what little had been in his belly. All he could do was whimper...should he lie just to make it stop? No, they would hurt him more wouldn’t they when the truth came out. “...please...no more…” David wheezed out… He had been hit and beaten before, even tortured, but never beaten with such strong blows before.

Muta growled, slapping him across the face. “These are my favorite boots.”

“That can wait.” Ruena hissed. “You can punish him accordingly once I’m done with him.” She grabbed David’s chin, forcing him to look at her. “Who was it who got a message off this ship? Your android? Eskara? Who?!”

“I was asleep...or in the kitchen...please I don’t know.”

“Stupid child.” Ruena scowled and slapped David hard across the face, pulling another painful sob from the human. “Get the android. If memory serves he loves this little seme very much. He’ll talk in exchange for making the pain stop for his friend.” 

“Remo, see to it.” Muta ordered. “I still want to punish him for ruining my boots.”

“Do that once we’ve found our leak. He belongs to you now anyway, so I don’t care what you do. But I need information first.” Ruena snarled. 

It was only moments later when Remo arrived with The Spine in tow. “David!”

“Hush.” Ruena hissed. “I know one of you got a message off of the ship, so don’t bother denying it. Tell me who it was you contacted, and how you sent it without our detecting it.” She glared at The Spine. “If you don’t, then he will pay for your lies.”

The Spine was clearly confused. “We have called no one, how could we?”

"Don't play coy. Who did you contact?!" Ruena growled.

She took a blade from Muta and held it towards David’s neck. “Whom did you call? This is the last time I will ask.”

“Ruena!” Eryre shouted coming into the room. “Remove that blade from my slave’s neck.” 

“He’s not yours yet.” She hissed back looking at Muta. “Get your man under control.”

Eryre locked eyes with Muta before Muta looked at Ruena. “My crewmate means more to me than you. Let his slave go. It is clear the slave knows nothing. If someone is coming there may be other reasons. We aren’t exactly unwanted.”

“And I checked the ship’s log twice. No messages in any form have been broadcast.” Eryre said still watching Ruena coldly. “Put that blade down.”

Ruena smirked, but pulled the knife away. “He has to be punished for the captains shoes.”

“Muta, allow me to punish him.” Eryre said bowing. “ He will learn his lesson.” 

"No. I have a better idea. Ruena, you said you wanted to cause the android pain right? Well, observe" He grinned, turning to The Spine. "You. Strike him. A solid hit on the face."

“No.”

Muta frowned. "Strike him or I brand him. The choice is yours."

David looked up at the Spine, one side of his face so swollen his eye was almost shutting. He gave the Spine the slightest of nodded. He...didn’t want to be branded.

The Spine took a step forward. “Forgive me.” he said as he hit David hard across his other cheek. Not enough to break bones but it would swell and bruise badly. David cried out, and would have fallen to the floor if not for Muta’s tight grip on his arm.

Tears of oil fell from the Spine. “Please take me apart, rip out my wires but please… no more. He can’t take anymore.” 

"This is his punishment. But seeing as you need a reminder about who's in charge here, it's yours as well now." Muta dropped David to the floor then sat back in his chair. "Render him unconscious. Or its the brand for him, and I'll make you watch as he screams."

"Spine…" David gasped. "Just do it. Get it over with." He knew that if he had to be knocked out, The Spine would be careful not to seriously damage him.

The Spine got to his knees and made his way towards David. “Close your eyes. I don’t want you to see me doing this.”

“No. Keep them open.” Muta cut him off. “You don’t give orders here, android.”

Ruena smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I...the collar needs to be off his neck. I cannot choke him out like this.” The Spine hoped they would remove it. If he choked him now, the metal would bend, inbedding in the neck and David would die. “ I...do not know any other way to harm him with unconsciousness.” 

“Stop stalling.” Muta growled. “Hit him. If you do it right, he’ll be out with one shot. You don’t need to choke him. Now move! My patience is growing thin.”

“No. I like the androids idea better. Watching David struggle and gasp while being choked out. Let’s so that. I want to see as he watches the light fade from David’s eyes.” 

“And I don’t want him dead.” Muta glared at Ruena before turning back to The Spine. “So I suggest you be careful, android. And start moving quickly.”

The Spine moved so fast David barely had time to register what was happening when something hard struck his head and he knew no more.

Until he awoke in a bed…

~~~

“Spine?! What happened? Where’s David?” Steve stood, grabbing the bars of his cell. “Spine!”

Carley was leaning on the wall, right where he’d left her. “Spine… is David alive?” Her voice was steady, despite her own injuries. “You don’t have to verbalize, just nod or shake your head.”

The Spine was a blubbering pile of circuits. So much oil stained his faceplate it was a surprise he could still see..but he nodded his head. Yes as far as he knew, David was still alive.

“What happened?” Steve asked.

“They… they made me hurt him.” The Spine hissed out, his voice more static than English. “He was already so beaten...so badly… Maker... I…” The Spine looked at his hands. “I’m a monster…”

“It wasn’t your fault.” Carley soothed. “I’m sure you had no choice. Where is he now?”

“I… I don’t know, I think he took him to a medical bay.”

“Who?” Steve asked.

“The one who has taken a liking to David…” The Spine vented a burst of steam. “What have I done?!”

“The Spine.” Carley’s voice was firm. “What were you ordered to do?”

“To strike him across the face, then to knock him out.” Steam poured from his cheeks, his fins, and his neck.

“What was the alternative if you’d refused?”

“They’d brand him… like they did Steve… I couldn’t let that happen…”

“No. You couldn’t.” Carley soothed. “You were protecting him.”

“I hurt him.”

“Far less than what the mercs would’ve done.” 

“I probably gave him a concussion… at the least! I hit him hard enough to knock him out!”

“Spine, calm down. You’re gonna overheat, and we don’t have the tools to repair you here.” 

Steve sighed. “Carley’s right, you were doing what you had to in order to keep him safe.”

“But--”

“Spine.” Carley soothed. “You would’ve done the same for me, for Steve, correct?”

“I… yes…”

“David will understand.” She nodded. “Go into stasis for a while. Try to let your processors rest for a bit. Steve’s correct; we can’t afford to lose you.”

The Spine hissed out steam. “What about you? The kemocite?”

“Is wearing off. I’ll be fine.” Carley sighed. “Just rest.”

“But--”

“Doctor’s orders.” Carley allowed the ghost of a smile to cross her features. “Stasis. We’ll wake you in an hour. Or when David gets back.”

~~~ 

Plush velvet like material cradled David’s body as he slowly opened his eyes. His mind was still swimming...where was he? This wasn’t the cages...this was...a bedroom. David gasped, sitting up and immediately regretted it as he clutched at his bruised belly.

“Shh seme… it’s alright. Here you are safe.”

David turned to the voice. Eryre was only a short distance away in a chair and reading a book. He put the book down and moved to stand over David. “Feeling better?”

David felt sore and achy but his face wasn’t as swollen as he knew it had been. “Yes sir…” he replied in a whisper looking down. It was only then he noticed the plastic tubing in his arm. An IV? How long had he been here?

Eryre smiled at the confusion on his slave’s face. So cute. “Here I don’t think you need that anymore.” He pulled out the needle, causing David to gasp in surprise at the sharp little pain. “Shh… seme.” Eryre picked up David’s arm and licked at the small amount of blood with a sigh of satisfaction. 

David shuddered. “How long was I out?”

“Oh, about three hours. Your android hits hard. Shame we can’t keep him too. A little reprogramming and he would make an excellent mercenary.” 

David tried not to react to that thought.

Eryre didn’t seem to notice. “Are you sure you don’t know anything about the approaching vessel seme? Tell me the truth.”

David shook his head no and almost fell over with sudden dizziness. Eryre laughed. “I didn’t think so.”

“I think I’m okay now…” David offered. “You can put me back in my cell now sir.”

“Oh, we needn’t do that. After all, you do belong to us now, it’s only fair we give you a proper bed. Well rested slaves do better work after all.”

David looked around the room. “This is mine?”

Eryre smiled. “No, it's mine but the bed is big enough for two. We can get you your own cot. If you’re good seme. I might even be able to convince Muta to upgrade that to a small bed.”

David swallowed, unsure of what to say. He glanced to the IV. "What was in that?"

“What you would call an anti- inflammatory. You’re facial swelling was quite severe and I added a little pain killers too.” Eryre reached out gently stroking David’s cheek. “I’m so glad we get to keep you.” 

David pulled away on instinct. "Please don't…"

Eryre frowned slightly. “Seme..we own you. If I want to give you touch. I will.” Before David could react Eryre pounced on him straddling on top, pinning David under him on the bed. He brought his face close to David’s ear. “Never forget your place slave.”

Before David could react Eryre sunk retractable fangs into the side of his neck biting hard enough to draw blood. 

David screamed. 

~~~

"Aha! Gidget, hit the gas!! Commander! We boosted engines up 20%; shaved another 4 hours off intercept time!"

“Good to hear, Rav. How much longer til we reach them?”

“Another 3 and a half hours.”

Cosmo was silent for a few moments. “That’ll have to do. Any more, and your ship will suffer.”

“Commander… these folks mean a lot to you, don’t they?”

“They’re family.”

Ravaxis nodded. “Good enough for me.”

~~~

Carley and The Spine were both sleeping when the door at the end of the hallway creaked.

David’s eyes were barely open as Eryre lead him back to the cages. The poor human could not focus, limbs moving like he was drunk. There was no need for a collar and leash. David was in no state to struggle. “Back you go seme. Remember everything we give you is a privilege not a right.”

“What did you do to him?” Steve demanded as best he could. He may be burned, beaten and whipped but the sound engineer still had some fight in him. 

Eryre only smirked and slapped David’s butt as the human passed him back into the cage. 

David mumbled stumbling into the cage. He would have fallen if not for Steve. “S...Steve?” he asked very weakly.

“Yeah...yeah I’m here.” He held David in his arms, steadying the younger man. “What happened?”

David’s head lolled around a bit, like a child desperately trying to stay awake. “He bit me...he bit my neck….”

Fingers more adept to turning dials and pushing buttons gentle examined David’s neck. The puncture marks and bruising was impossible to miss, even with his lack of medical training. “Shit… Carley?" Steve called. "Carley, I'm sorry to wake you, but David needs you."

"I'm awake Steve." Carley winced. "David?"

"He said he was bitten, here on the neck by that perverted bastard." Steve growled.

Carley nodded, and Steve could see her cybernetic eye shifting and turning as she scanned him. "His blood level is low. Not enough to be overly dangerous, but he needs food and water."

Steve turned around, grabbing some of his leftovers from before. "It's not much, kid, but you heard the lady: you gotta eat."

David took the bowl. Had some trouble with the spoon but was able to eat the small portion that was left. “Carley...my stomach hurts really bad too. Here.” David lifted his shirt showing a horrible blackish purple bruise on his rib cage and half his belly.

“Oh David.” Carley exclaimed scanning him. “You’re organs are bruised but there is no internal bleeding or rupture. So that’s good but… your bottom rib has a hairline fracture.” 

“I don’t feel good.” David mumbled putting the bowl down.

Steve sighed and pulled the younger man close again. He never was much for cuddling but at this rate he was getting use to it. “Come on, get some sleep.”

Carley sighed, glad that the Spine was still in stasis. She had not woken him when the hour was up. And the fact he did not wake on his own was an testament to how tired the automaton really was.

Carley watched David and Steve sleep for awhile before her own eyes began to close. It had only been four days.

How much more could they take?


	14. Chapter 14

Ruena stewed over the security feed. The medic had healed enough to where she could have another session with her, but how to do it? Clearly brute force wouldn’t break her. She had remained stoic and proud even after taking her arm and letting the mercs have their fun.

The robot hadn’t moved since he’d returned from his little punishment on the bridge. Some sort of power saving mode, if she had to guess. And he’d tipped his hand when he’d begged to keep that pathetic, thin, little male safe. She knew now, how to hurt him.

Ruena grinned, then pressed the intercom. “Muta, please bring the medic and the android to my chambers.”

“Very well.”

Muta shook his head as he stood. “Remo? Those contacts?”

“Still closing. I’m trying to evade them, but they’re matching course with no trouble.”

“How long til we reach Denore territory?”

“40 minutes.”

“And how long until they overtake us?”

“An hour and 20.”

“Cutting it close, but they’re fools if they follow us. Stay on course, push the engines as hard as you dare.”

“Aye, sir.”

Muta nodded as he headed down the main hallway to the cell block and opened the door, letting it slam against the wall.

All of them jolted awake, even The Spine with a burst of steam. 

Muta shook his head. “You two.” He nodded to The Spine and Carley. “Get up, come with me.”

Carley scoffed. “Have you forgotten? You broke my ankles and my wrist on top of ripping my prosthesis off. I can’t move.” 

Muta pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine then. Pick her up, Android. You can carry her.”

The Spine vented a small puff of steam from his cheeks as he kneeled at Carley’s side, gently lifting her into his arms with a quiet apology over his local network.

“Sometime today, android. Don’t make me punch our little slave again. I’d rather not have to wait for him to wake up again.” Muta growled.

The Spine glanced over to David, noting how he was huddled in the corner. With a quiet nod of reassurance to Steve, he followed Muta out of the cell, keeping his movements as fluid as possible to avoid hurting Carley.

Ruena glanced over when her door opened. “Ah, good. Thank you Muta. There are instructions for you here on this tablet. As for you, android: set her on the chair and strap her down.”

Muta arched his eyebrow as he read over the tablet, glancing at Ruena and The Spine a few times before shrugging and walking out the door.

The Spine vented steam. “Haven’t you done enough? She’s barely begun to heal…”

“She’s healed enough. Not bleeding internally anymore, right?”

Carley glared, but nodded.

Ruena nodded. “Healed enough. Now follow your orders, android.”

“It’s alright, Spine.” Carley urged. “Do as she says.”

“Carley…”

{Just do it. Please. I’d rather it be you than her or the mercs} She pinged him, thankful that her connection to him was still working.

The Spine vented steam, then nodded, setting her as gently as he could on the chair and fitting the restraints over her wounded legs and arm. 

Carley frowned as she glanced up over the door. “I see you’re in the business of taking trophies, now.” She deadpanned.

The Spine glanced up and hissed out steam. There above the doorway, mounted like a prize fish, was Carley’s cybernetic arm.

“Yes, I think it’s very fitting.” Ruena cooed, the sound making The Spine shudder. The false compassion in her voice didn’t sound right. “Now, stand to the side. The side without an arm.”

The Spine glanced to Carley, arching an eyebrow. This was unusual. Ruena seemed to enjoy hurting Carley alone. But he still moved to the side.

Ruena huffed at him. “Now. I happen to know you somehow got a message off this ship, Eskara. I don’t know how, but I’ll find out soon enough.”

“We have been locked in your cell since you kidnapped us.” Carley spat. “And when we are not in the cell, we are restrained, with no access to ship’s systems. How could any of us have possibly sent a message or distress call?”

“Don’t play coy. You’re a devious little bitch, and I’ll find out what you did, how you covered your tracks, and who you contacted.” Ruena snarled, then an evil grin settled on her face as she looked to The Spine. “And you, android, are going to help me.”

“What? No!”

“Oh you will. You see, since my illness, I don’t have the same stamina I used to. But you, well, you don’t get tired. You can’t feel pain.”

“I won’t help you.”

“You will, because for every time you refuse, or hesitate, or go easy on her, Muta will use the stun whip on your little David.”

Carley set her jaw and The Spine vented a burst of steam.

Ruena’s grin widened. “And I do hate to think what would happen if his implants malfunctioned and that Draconis was reactivated… of course, if you really don’t want to help, I can just call him in here instead, have him take Eskara’s place.”

“No!” The Spine stepped forward. “Please… there’s-- there’s no need for that… I’ll help you.” He vented steam, sending a stream of apologies over his connection to Carley.

Carley took a breath through her nose, silently reassuring him that she did not blame him, would not blame him, that he was doing the right thing. 

Ruena smiled. “Excellent. Then let’s begin.”

~~~

Steve and David could hear Carley’s screams from their cell. David had long ago covered his ears to muffle the sound, but it wasn’t enough.

Steve was pacing. “Lil Steve, we gotta do something. She’s gonna die at this rate. We have to do something! Did you see anything, anything at all that might help us?”

Lil’ Steve made a sound. Like the soft sound you hear when you run your hand over yarn.

“No...that won’t work. What else?”

David could only watch in wonder as Steve had a conversation with his smaller yarn and fluff self. 

“Wait...what was that last thing?”

Lil’ Steve replied again in no words.

“And it goes all over the ship? Even the engine room?”

The puppet nodded. 

Steve grinned like a cat who ate the canary. “That might just work.”

“What Steve? What’s the idea?” David asked.

“Right sorry, forgot you couldn’t understand him. Apparently there are ventilation shafts that go throughout the ship.” Steve looked back to little Steve. “I know you don’t know these systems, I don't either but...get it done, get these doors open and kill the power as much as you can.”

Lil’ Steve saluted and slipped out the bars and into the vent shaft in the room.

“Now we wait…” Steve said as another scream echoed through the ship.

David rubbed at his arms. “I hope he hurries.”

Steve nodded. “David, you won’t like this but if he gets the power off. I need you to stay here. So we will know where to find you.”

“What? No!”

Steve frowned. “I wouldn’t say this if you know it wasn’t true. I need to not have to worry about you. Okay?”

David dropped his head in understanding. He would just be in the way. “Yeah...yeah...okay…”

~~

“Muta! Muta!” Remo jumped suddenly jittering. “The pursuing contacts. They’ve cut the time! Will intercept in 36 minutes.” 

“Damn it! That shouldn’t be possible! What kind of ship is behind us? Increase speed but be ready to turn about! Eryre bring the weapons online and get them warming.”

“Yes sir.”

~~~

Lil’ Steve ran and slid through the vents, humming his own theme music as he went. It was easy enough finding a wiring panel just inside the vent in the engineering room. Lil’ Steve struggled for a moment but was able to remove the panel covering exposing a plethora of colored wires.

Now which to pull…

~~~

“Any news?” Chelsea asked, being one of the few who dared to come close to Peter. Yes he had apologized but he was still a bear of his normal self. 

Peter barely glanced up as Chelsea put a sandwich next to him and picked up the untouched sandwich from lunch. “No… not since WINK thought he made contact with the ship who has them and started pursuit. Not a word since then and no reply to my calls.” 

“Don’t give up hope sir. None of us have.” It was a lie on Chelsea’s part. Bunny...was clearly distressed, as was Rabbit. Everyone was but...she lied, hoping it would comfort Peter. 

He patted her hand gently. “I know….”

~~~

“What is taking so long?” David whispered. Carley’s screams had stopped. He didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing.

“Give him time. He’s small.” Steve replied stalking near the cage door. 

There was a whining down sound, as the constant steady hum of the ship slowed and then vanished. A moment later Steve and David we cast into pure darkness. An inky black that no light shone through. There was a creaking sound as all three cage doors with electronic locks swung open.

A far light began to flicker weakly, barely making a dent in the shadows. One light for several yards of hallway. Emergency power was on.

David turned, opening his mouth to talk to Steve when the words died on his lips. Steve, the happy go lucky, protective sound engineer, didn’t look like himself. There was a hardness on his features like a mask that distorted his face in the almost non existent light. David flinched, unconsciously stepping back. The light waxed and waned, blinked out once for a second at most. Steve was gone.  
David leaned against the back wall. He hadn’t heard a sound.

Who exactly was Steve Negrete?


	15. Chapter 15

“No, curse this bumata ship!” Muta growled as he stormed onto the bridge. “Status report!”

“Engines are offline, main power is out, emergency power is focused on life support and maintaining gravity.” Eryre replied from his station.

Muta touched the control close to his neck. “Remo! What’s going on with the engines?”

Remo stood surrounded by a pile of pulled out and sparking wires. “The secondary routes have been trashed. I think we’ve got ship weasels. Nothing else could fit in here.”

Muta cursed again. “How long to repair?”

“At least thirty minutes…” A wire sparked in Remo’s face. “Maybe more.”

“How long till the contact reach us?”

“Fifteen minutes sir.” Eryre answered.

Muta frowned. “Remo get back up here. Prepare to be boarded.”

~~~

“Carley? Carley please...open your eyes.” The Spine urged gently tapping her cheek.

“The Spine….?” Carley coughed. It was so dark but it wasn’t from her not being able to see. Sensing the issues The Spine upped the brightness of his optics as Carley looked around. She was still sitting but the bond of the chair had been removed. She was no longer tied down. “Where’s Ruena?”

The Spine shook his head. “Unknown, she ran the moment the power went out.”

~~~

Steve stalked through the ship, practically melting into the shadows that lined the hallways and room. He hated he could still do this and yet, part of him was getting a trill he hadn’t felt in years.

Been a long time since he’d been on the hunt.

Lil’ Steve was taking point. The doll seeming to reflect Steve’s own feelings. While he didn’t understand magic. It was clear that he and Lil’ Steve were somehow in someway bonded. 

And his emotions, feelings and thoughts were very much reflected in the actions of the little toy.

He knew exactly where Lil’ Steve was leading him as he walked through the unlocked and open door.

“Out of your cage I see?” Ruena mused pouring herself a glass of wine. 

Steve took in the room. It looked like a normal bedroom. Bed, desk, chair, table, fruit bowl, two lit candles, wine glass and wine. A very normal if posh room. Except the entire room was in a cage of metal bars. It was not like their cages with electronic locks and tight together bars. It looked very old, perhaps meant for large animals at one point. The bars were wide enough he could get his arm through to the shoulders, but not so wide he could grab her.

“And you’re in one.” Steve stalked closer unafraid and tried the door. It was locked tight, as he thought it would be.

Ruena laughed. “My little safety. A cage that doesn’t open without a key.” She set said key on the table as she sat down nibbling some fruit. “I’d offer you some wine but I wouldn’t want to get that close to you.”

She watched as Steve did a once around her cage before letting out a snort. “But you’re trapped.”

“Only for a bit.” She waved her hand as if it was nothing. “Muta will soon put things right and if he doesn’t. Well I’m a helpless damsel in a cage for when whomever is chasing up shows up.” She immediately started crying very convincing tears. “Oh please help me! They’ve locked me up for so long and took me against my will.” Instantly the tears were off. “You see how easy it is?”

Steve grinned at her. “Why don’t you come out and we have a little fight.” He cracked his knuckles.

Ruena laughed loudly as she stood and came towards Steve but still far enough away that he could not grab her through the bars. “If memory serves. I knocked you out cold with a single kick.”

“Sucker punch.” Steve wiped at his nose. “I could take you in a real fight.” He demonstrated some boxing punches in front of the cage.

Ruena laughed in mirth. “How humorous! You are too funny. Too bad I have no use for a slave like you.” She stepped back to her table and took her wine cup in hand, lifting it towards Steve. “To your...health.” She said with a mocking laugh in her voice as she drank down the wine.

Steve grinned like the devil as soon as she put the cup down. It was unsettling. “What? What could you possibly be grinning about?” She asked. 

“Just wondering how fast it works.”

“How fast what…” Ruena grabbed the table as her mind suddenly swam, her limbs feeling heavy. “How did you? What did you do?” Ruena sunk into her chair, her legs and arms felt relaxed, warm but so very heavy.

“Me?” Steve acted surprised. “Why I didn’t do anything. He did.”

Ruena turned her head, looking at the floor at the tiny humanoid creature that was close to her desk. She tried to stand, to strike it, but she couldn’t stand at all as it rushed out of her cage and up to the shoulder of Steve with no effort at all. Sitting there with one little arm holding onto the dreadlocks of the human for stability. 

Steve just kept ginning. “My little friend here added something to your wine while I distracted you. A small pill, maybe you know it? Green in color and diamond shaped.”

Fear and horror crossed Ruena’s face causing Steve grin to twist even more. She could barely keep her head up now, her eyes barely open. “Don’t worry. I’m told it's like falling asleep.” There was a mocking coldness in his voice. “No one messes with my family.”

Ruena’s head dropped as her body fell out of the chair to the floor. She took three more breaths and then she breathed no more.

Steve snorted. “No one.” 

Satisfied she was dead, Steve turned his head slightly to look at little Steve. “You did good. Now let’s get David and find the others.”

Lil’ Steve nodded in agreement.

~~~  
The Spine supported Carley’s torso, keeping her upright to ease her breathing. “How badly have I hurt you?”

Carley coughed, and The Spine wiped away the blood that came with it. “There’s… a lot of internal damage, again. Ruena re-opened any wounds that the kemocite helped heal.”

“Carley, I’m so sorry.” The Spine vented steam, oil leaking from his optics. “I tried to make it easier on you, but…”

“Sh, this isn’t your fault, Spine.” Carley offered a weak smile, despite the bruising and blood on her cheek. “You had no choice.”

“But it was my hand that did this to you.”

“And if the situations were reversed? Would you blame me if Ruena had me tearing your systems apart?”

The Spine hesitated. “...No. You’d have been protecting David.”

“Exactly. I don’t blame you, my friend. Nor will anyone else.”

The Spine hissed out steam. “I’m sorry I can’t get the door open. It seems to have locked when the power went out.”

Carley shook her head. “It won’t take them long to repair their sys--” The ship suddenly shook before she could finish her sentence. “Wha?”

The Spine vented steam, doing his best to keep Carley’s broken body from being thrown around as the ship pitched and shook again. “What’s happening?!”

“Ngh…” Carley winced as The Spine’s grip aggravated her broken arm. “I think.. We’re being fired upon.”

The Spine glanced down, quickly readjusting his grip on her. “Could… we be… could someone have come looking for us?”

“I don’t know.” She gasped in pain as another volley shook the vessel. “But… we should be prepared to defend ourselves.”

The Spine arched his eyebrow. “I’ll defend you, of course. You’re in no condition to be fighting.”

~~~

“They’re completely disabled, Commander!” Ravaxis grinned. “All yours!”

Cosmo nodded. “I’m going on board. Keep a shuttle ready. Spine will be okay in space, but the other humans won’t.”

“You got it, Commander.”

“Also… you may want to get your medical bay up and running. Just in case.”

“Gidget’s already on it.”

“Alright. I’ll be back shortly.” Cosmo nodded as he cut the comm link before letting the air in the cargo bay pushing him out. 

~~ 

David tried not to be frightened but when the ship shook once and then again he couldn’t help being afraid. It was just like in the movies. Someone must be attacking the ship. He wanted to run but Steve had told him to stay here...He had to trust Steve. Steve wouldn’t abandon him. Steve would come back for him.

Still David had taken a few steps out of the cages. In case full power came back on.

He didn’t want to be locked in there alone.

~~

“Sir! Something is forcing the docking port doors open!” Eryre called.

“Close them!” Muta growled. “Seal the airlock off!”

“I can’t, sir!”

“Remo, take a rifle and greet our guest.” Muta growled, gripping his chair as the ship rocked again. “What now?!”

“Sir, the intruder is moving down the main hallway. Approaching us rapidly!”

Muta reached for his own weapon on the back of his chair and spun around to face the door to the bridge just as two purplish hands began to force them apart.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, both Clockwork and I have been down for the count with some sicknesses. Enjoy this chapter! -SE

There was a sound, more like a feeling than an actual sound. Like electricity in the air before a storm...and it was rushing up fast from behind him.

Steve darted into a room and hide himself in the shadows, letting the angry pseudo-space god make his way up the main corridor. He knew better than to get in Cosmo’s way,  At least he assumed that was Cosmo,  especially after the stories the robots had told.  He had never met Cosmo before but he knew him on sight. How could he not? The band wrote songs about him for heaven’s sake! 

Once the glowing man could no longer be seen Steve moved

“David, come on. We gotta get Spine and Carley out of the chamber of horrors.” He held out his hand to the other man. “I think Cosmo’s on board, that’s what’s causing all the shaking. But he’s not happy at the moment, and I’d rather we all be near Spine.”

“I…” David swallowed, trying to steady his mind. “Right. Okay.  Just a second. ”  David darted back into the cage and jumped slightly, snatching the Spine’s hat from the hook they had left it to dry before returning quickly to Steve’s side. “Can’t forget this.”

“Follow me.” Steve peeked out of the doorway. “Come on, the coast is clear for the moment.”

Steve led David down the hall, banging on a door. “Spine! You in there?!”

“Steve? What's going on?”

“I’ll explain in a minute. You okay?”

“I’m fine, but Carley needs medical attention. Is David with you?”

“He’s here, he’s fine.’ Steve grunted. “I’m gonna try to force the door, can you give me a hand?”

There wasn’t a response for a moment, and a scream emanated from the bridge. 

David flinched, inching towards Steve. 

“Kid, give us a hand.” Steve grunted, both his hands and The Spine’s fingers trying to separate the sliding doors.

David shook his head to focus,  placed The Spine’s hat on his head, grabbing the same door that Steve was holding, throwing his weight back as the three of them managed to get the doors open just enough for The Spine to use himself as a brace. 

“Hurry.” He vented steam. “These doors are supposed to stay closed.”

Steve gently pushed David through first, then ducked under The Spine’s arm himself before he let the doors slam back closed.

“Carley?” David swallowed. She looked even worse than before Ruena had given her that shot. 

“I’ll be alright, David.” She offered a weak smile. “Are you hurt?”

“N-no.”

“Steve?”

“I’m fine.” He sighed, leaning against the door as another merc screamed. “Cosmo’s here. We’re gonna be okay.”

Carley nodded. “I hope so.”

* * *

Peter was still at the radio. It had been days now. Days since they got it working and sent out the signal. He rubbed his hands absentmindedly against the polished wood of his desk. There was a good chance there may never be a reply in the life time of any human technician currently working here. 

Humans grow old and died. It is the natural order of things… well was the natural order of things.

Peter removed his mask setting it down. He still felt like a man in his mid thirties still thought and acted and just was that way but...he knew better.

Peter Walter the 6th was almost eighty years old. No one in the manor knew the truth except the robots. Not even Micheal, who had been born here… though he had a feeling his head technician suspected something like that was occuring.

Blue matter was a funny thing. It could open doorways into impossible to conceive worlds. 

Or it could make a year seem only like a week. So no matter how much time passed, Peter and the other automations would still be here to greet the Spine when he returned.

...even if no one else was.

* * *

Cosmo’s eyes were practically flaming blue as he turned his gaze to Eryre. “Where is The Spine?” He snapped. “Where are the humans you kidnapped?”

Erye glanced to the piles of ashes that had once been Remo and Muta.  It has been so fast...so unexpected... just such pure power. Eryre was aware the only reason he wasn’t dead is the fact he had no weapon in his hand when this space god forced his way onto the bridge. “Look, you can have the android and the cyborg, even the human with the longer hair, but at least leave me the thin human!”

Cosmo narrowed his eyes, surging forward and pinning Eryre to the wall. “Where are they? What have you done to them?”

Eryre trembled under Cosmo’s gaze and grip. “Please! You can have them, all I need is some compensation?”

“Compensation?!” Cosmo roared. “Consider the fact that I might deign to leave you alive as your  _ compensation. _ Now, where ARE THEY?!”

Eryre visibly shrunk down. “They’re in Ruena’s lab! The android and cyborg! The other two are in the holding cells!”

Cosmo was silent for a moment, then grabbed Eryre’s upper arm and dragged him off the bridge, towards the holding cells.  It was a small ship and a common enough clunker that unless the inside had been completely gutted and rebuilt Cosmo knew his way around. 

“Oh no.” Eryre whimpered to himself. The doors to the holding area had been opened.  The humans were nowhere to be seen.

Cosmo’s skin shifted colors, visibly darkening. “My patience is getting very, very,  _ very _ thin. If you don’t tell me where you’re hiding the humans and The Spine, then I’m going to tear this ship apart bulkhead by bulkhead until I find them.”

“They should be here! The doors must’ve been damaged  when the power went out ! Please, I don’t know!”

Cosmo narrowed his eyes. “Fine. Where’s Ruena? Her lab?” 

“Three doors down!”  Eryre practically squealed

“Take me there.” Cosmo said shoving the merc. He was about done with being patient.

Eryre nodded and lead the way. The walk was very short. “In there. That’s where Ruena had your ‘The Spine’ and the cyborg.”

“If this is a lie, it will be the last words you ever speak.” Cosmo warned as he began to pry the doors open.

Eryre knew better than to try and run.

No one is faster than a god…

* * *

“Please tell me that’s Cosmo?” David asked taking a few steps back as the metal door began to ripple and open.

“Stay behind me everyone.” The Spine replied his tesla coil ready to fire.

Steve held Carley in his arms helping to support her. She blinked in and out of consciousness. If that wasn’t Cosmo to the rescue. This was it… it would be game over. 

The door creaked and moaned, then the doors slid open. Carley moaned, turning her head away from the almost painful light of Cosmo’s eyes.

Cosmo glanced over them. “Spine. Is everyone here?”

Spine’s arm with the tesla coil dropped to his side. “Peter… thank goodness, yes we are all here. What’s left of us.” His photoreceptors darted towards Carley, who was still dripping blood here and there. 

“Where’s this Ruena person?” He asked, reaching out without looking and grabbing Eryre by the arm before he could weasel himself out of danger. Cosmo looked over the haggard group of humans. “I’ll take care of her while you get them to the shuttle.”

Steve let out a slight snort and stood a bit taller on his feet. “She’s already been removed from the equation, sir.” 

“Steve?” The Spine questioned eyebrows raised.

A cold, hard, twisted look came over Steve’s face. “She won’t hurt anyone ever again Spine.” 

The Spine nodded and as fast as the darkness settled on Steve’s features it was gone in the blink of an eye.

Cosmo took a moment to look over those in the room. His eyes landed on David and changed color slightly.

“Ouch.” David winced grabbing at his neck...at the two very distinctive puncture marks.

Cosmo body flashed colors as he gripped Eryre tighter, causing him to cry out in pain. “You marked him?!”

“Just once… just one bite…”

The Spine was over to David in an instant looking at the wound and fussing. The pain had passed but Cosmo’s reaction had the automation and human alike worried.

Cosmo sighed, “ And here I was considering just turning you over to Lekidan authorities.” 

“Peter, what does this mean?” The Spine asked, drawing Peter the fourth from his thoughts.

The space god blinked as he looked at his uncle and the human in his care. He had to bite his lip to keep from smirking but he could see the waves of energy lines that connected the two. “It means this  _ baktag _ has to die. I can’t risk him calling to your technician from way out in space. Like a vampire’s thrall.”

David’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “He could do that?”

Cosmo nodded. “Once marked he could infiltrate your dreams any time you slept, constantly be calling you, constantly wearing you down to his will.”

“Sick pervert!” Steve spat at Eryre. “Sick vampire monster baktag!” Steve didn’t know what the word meant but it felt good to say.

Carley breathed out a ghost of a laugh. “Keep this up, Steve, and you’ll make my swearing look tame.” She gasped in pain, her smile morphing into a grimace. “I… I need a medical bay.” 

Cosmo took one look at her and nodded. “There’s a shuttle at the docking port. It’ll take you to Rav’s ship. He’ll get you four some food and medical supplies, and start back for home.” His voice was calm, but anger radiated just under the surface. I’ll deal with this one.” He jerked his head towards Eryre. “Spine, get them out of here.”

“Steve, do you have her?”

“Yeah...yeah…” Steve replied with a nod. “Just lean on me, Carley. Just till we are out in the hall.” He knew exactly what the Spine wanted a couple of seconds alone with him, David, Cosmo and Eryre.

Carley nodded, doing her best to walk on her wounded ankles. It was difficult, even with Steve’s support, but she managed. “My arm…” She mumbled. “It… can be reattached, please… don’t…”

“We’ll get it, Carley.” David offered. “Don’t worry.”

Carley nodded and focused on getting out into the hall with Steve at her side. She trusted her family. They wouldn’t leave it. 

Without letting go of Eryre, Cosmo reached up and plucked the arm from its mount. “Here… it's David, isn’t it?”

David nodded in awe as he took the arm. It was heavy but he could handle it. “Yes sir.”

Cosmo laughed, as if he wasn’t about to kill Eryre who he still had a hold of, and who appeared to be muttering prayers. “Peter or Four is fine. You’re family after all. Now when I take care of this little problem.” he squeezed Eryre arm again making him cry out. “You’ll feel a slight pain in your neck but it won’t last long. Just enough to let you know he’d dead.” 

David nodded and the Spine placed a silver arm around his shoulders leading his technician out of the room. Once out of the room The Spine took Carley into his arms, carrying her carefully.

There were almost to the shuttle when... “Ow!” David rubbed at his neck but the pain only lasted a second.

Cosmo was good… they never even heard a sound.

The Spine vented some steam from his fins. “It’s over, Carley.” He offered. “We’re going home now.”

“Home sounds good.” Carley said as a light filled the room as the shuttle doors opened.

“Finally, Commander, I was starting to think you’d---Good- _ ness! _ ” Ravaxis’ jaw dropped when he saw the wounded cyborg in The Spine’s arms. “Shit, come on inside. Set her down.” 

“Starburner.” The Spine nodded politely as he gently set Carley in a chair. “Peter...Cosmo will be back shortly.”

“Starburner’s real too?” David blurted out. “Is the whole album actually real?”

“Sure as shootin’, I’m real, kid.” Ravaxis grinned. 

“Oh wow…..wow….” David’s eyes glazed over slightly. He must have listened to that album like 20 times… “Wait space whales? And sky sharks?”

“Er, well,  _ Sky Sharks _ was a bit of an exaggeration, we only saw one , but yes, we did see the pod of space whales.” The Spine explained. “Carley? How are you feeling?”

“To quote Steve: ‘I’m hurting.’” She winced. “The faster we get home…”

“Don’t you worry, ma’am.” Ravaxis offered. “We’ll get you home soon as we can. The  _ Alexander _ has a medical bay… but I don’t know how effective it’ll be. It’s not Lekidan. I got some tech from them, but it’s all real minor stuff for small cuts or bruises.”

“Better than nothing.” Steve shook his head as Cosmo finally made it on board and the shuttle doors closed, and they started for the actual ship.

“Alright, everyone hang on. Docking’s always a bit bumpy. I need to get that secondary clamp fixed.” Ravaxis shrugged, fiddling with the controls.

“David, Steve you might want to take a seat.” The Spine offered as the shuttle rocked docking tightly. David and Steve both almost fell from the pitching motion. “Er...I should have warned you soon.”

“That was fast.” David said, his mind feeling a bit overwhelmed. 

Had he not been holding Carley, The Spine would have been holding onto David to protect him. 

“Well we weren’t too far away.” Ravaxis offered, then paused to look Carley over. “Should I grab a stretcher or somethin’ for her?”

“I can carry her.” The Spine shook his head. It was his fault she’d lost any progress in her healing. “All of them need medical attention, can you take us to your medical bay?”

“I’ll be okay, Spine.” Steve shook his head. “It’s not the first time I’ve been hurt. Have a look at Carley and David first.”

“Follow me. It’s not far.” Ravaxis nodded his head, then frowned. “Sorry we didn’t get here sooner. We were pushing the engines as fast as she’d go.”

“We understand, Starburner. Thank you for showing up at all.” The Spine nodded, shifting his grip on Carley ever so slightly.

“Yeah.” David offered, sticking close to The Spine’s side, looking over the twisted metal and frayed interfaces on Carley’s detached arm. Sure, he and Bunny and Michael had all watched Carley do her repairs, and helped her out restoring her systems before, but this was new territory. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to reattach it.

Lil Steve was riding on Steve’s shoulder, hanging onto a bit of the human’s hair as they walked. Even though he couldn’t emote like the humans or The Spine, even he seemed tired.

“Right, just in here.” Ravaxis opened a door and led the haggard group of pseudo-refugees inside. “Now, I’m not a doctor, but I can heal up some of the more minor hurts. As for your friend…”

“I am a doctor, Captain.” Carley sighed. “I should be able to talk Spine or Steve through the process.”

“You sure?” Ravaxis arched an eyebrow. “You’re not exactly in fightin’ form, ma’am.”

“I will manage.”

* * *

Peter’s head shot up when the radio crackled to life. It was WINK with a message they had been found, were alive and were on a direct course back to earth.

...and that his grandfather was coming with.

Peter the sixth rubbed his eyes at that and asked WINK to repeat the message which the little satellite did willingly. 

Four was coming home? Could four even come home? Not that his grandfather wasn’t welcomed. He hadn’t seen him since he was 8 years old but...the radiation alone could be dangerous.

Well he doubted it would be dangerous to him but the other in the manor.

It might be best if he insisted on lead lined underwear for the staff for Cosmo’s arrival.

* * *

David stayed at the side of the medical bay. Carley was hurt badly and so was Steve. David touched his bruises. He would be okay. Bruises healed he just had to breath carefully for his fractured rib and try not to touch it. 

Only Lil’ Steve seemed to notice the human staying out of the way. Slipping from Steve’s hair with the grace of a ballet dancer moving across a stage. Moving over to the human and tapping gently on his leg.

“Hey Lil’ Steve.” David spoke quietly. “You need something?”

The doll seemed to consider this before opening its arms and holding them up to David. It was clear he wished to be picked up. David was surprised but leaned down to do so cradling the crochet toy in his arms. “Thanks...I needed this.” 

Lil’ Steve nodded and seemed in no rush to be put down. After all Steve was busy. Both of them looked over at the table where Carley was laying down.

She looked terrible...

Carley shook her head as The Spine showed her the various instruments in the medical bay. “No… none of those will help the internal injuries.” She sighed. “Captain Starburner…”

“You can call me Rav, ma’am.” Ravaxis smiled. “All my friends do, and any friend of the Commander is a friend of mine.”

“Rav.” Carley nodded. “Do you have a medical stasis chamber?”

“We’ve got one, but I haven’t ever used it. Never really needed to…”

“It will do.” Carley winced. “Take me to it.” She winced in pain as The Spine picked her up again and carried her to something that looked very much like one of those tables you’d find in a morgue.

The Spine vented a bit of steam. “Carley, what is this?”

“It’s a chamber that will place me in a medically induced coma so my body can focus on healing instead of trying to maintain my cognitive functions. Those take a lot of energy.”

Steve was leaning on the wall nearby. “Carley, if you go in there, what if you don’t wake up?”

“I will. The ‘stasis’ function will prevent my brain patterns from degrading. I’ll be alright.” She coughed again, and the Spine dutifully wiped away the blood from her lips. “Captain…”

“Ma’am?” Ravaxis stepped forward.

“How long? Until we reach home?”

“‘Bout two days at top speed, and yes, we’re staying at top speed.”

Carley nodded. “Not enough to heal everything… but enough to stabilize my condition.” She winced. “Spine, please. I’m trusting you to see to David and Steve’s wounds…”

The Spine nodded. “ I will care for them Carley. You just rest.”

Carley nodded. “I don’t know if my ankles will be healed after two days.” She sighed. “The internal damage is…” She trailed off, her weakness and exhaustion finally beginning to show now that they were properly out of danger.

“Extensive?” The Spine offered. “I… had to hurt you… hit you rather hard.”

“Not your fault.”

“Spine… probably best we get her in there sooner than later.” Steve offered. “We’ll mind the store Carley, you just focus on getting better.”

Carley nodded, a weak smile touching her lips. “Thank you.”

The Spine returned her smile, setting her on the table and tapping on the console using the instructions Carley sent him over their connection.

As the table slid into the chamber, The Spine vented steam, watching as within moments her breathing steadied and her eyes fluttered closed, her body bathed in a soft blue light.

“Well.” Ravaxis sighed. “Everything looks stable here.” He patted The Spine’s arm. “I need to get back to the bridge, talk with Cosmo. You okay to stay here, help your other two friends?”

The Spine nodded steaming for a bit as he watched Carley just...sleep. Soon it was only him, Steve and David, still holding Lil’ Steve, left in the medical bay.

It was ‘big’ Steve whose voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Spine? She’ll be okay but...David needs to be looked at.”

David frowned slightly. “You’re worse off than I am Steve.”

The Spine vented steam, recalling what Upgrade had told him about triage so many years ago. “David’s right, Steve. You need to be seen to first…” He visibly flinched at having to make David stay in pain that much longer.

Steve sighed but dropped his head. “Fine.” he mumbled removing what was left of his shirt and sitting on a clean table. “But don’t know what you can do for me.”

David gasped and clutched Lil’ Steve a little tighter as his eyes went wide. Steve was covered in scars! All over his back! He had never seen so many scars. “Did they… do that to you?” he asked barely above a whisper.

“Nah. Some of this was from way before I met you guys.” Steve shrugged. “Look, don’t think about it too hard, just take care of the burn, ok?”

The Spine nodded and went through a variety of creams and lotions in the cabinets. “Here. I believe this should help with the pain and start the healing process.” There was a strange language all over the tube but Steve didn’t argue, as very gently the Spine applied the cream to brand on his back.

Steve was tense as The Spine applied the salve. He’d long ago accepted his scars, but that didn’t always mean that he was comfortable letting others see them. Fortunately, the brand was small enough that The Spine was done in moments.

“David?” The Spine called quietly, nodding as Steve flopped down on a nearby medical bed and almost immediately started snoring. “Would you rather be alone to tend to your wounds? I can understand if you don’t want me to touch you.”

David put little Steve down, watching him cross the room to the sleeping Steve and join him in ‘resting’ before giving the Spine a small smile. “Out of everyone in the universe. I trust you touching me most of all. Though I am not sure what can be done for the bruising or the fractured rib I seem to have.” 

“Starburner has a regenerator and bone knitter like Carley had in her arm.” The Spine explained. “She told me how to use them.” He tapped his temple, quietly using the bone knitter on David’s rib. “I’m sorry I hurt you… I… I couldn’t let them brand you like that.”

David reached up and touched the Spine’s face. “I didn’t mind because it was you. I know you didn’t mean it and...it was better than the alternative. I don’t think I would have handled a red hot iron to my back like Steve was able to take.”

“It still wasn’t right. What I did to you… what I did to her.” He glanced back towards Carley for a moment before running the tissue regenerator over David’s cuts and bruises, taking an extra moment to ensure the marks on his neck were gone. “You should rest. Steve has the right idea. I’ll keep watch.”

David opened his mouth to speak, but instead just sighed. He knew that The Spine would need the support of his siblings before he’d even consider forgiving himself. “I am kind of tired, I guess. And a hospital bed is better than no bed at all.”

The Spine nodded. “Good night, David.”

“Night.”

The Spine hummed the Manor lullaby until he was sure that David was resting before moving back over to Carley in the medical chamber. He would keep watch. That was the least he could do, to repay his friends for what he’d done.


	17. Chapter 17

“Carley….”

She was warm. She was warm and wrapped in something soft.

“Carley.”

The aches were gone. She was warm. “Peter?” 

“Carley, we’re home… it’s time to wake up now. Carley.”

Carley blinked a few times, her eyes fluttering open as the various aches and pains made themselves known, as well as the various warnings from her cybernetic systems. “I’m awake, Spine.” She sighed, trying to push herself up, but to no avail. “We’re… home?”

“Yes.” The Spine nodded. “David and Steve have already gone for the shuttle.” He paused, venting a bit of steam. “Are you alright? I… I wasn’t sure if you’d wake up.”

She nodded. “I’m still not fully healed, but the most dangerous injuries have been healed up. I shouldn’t be coughing up blood anymore.”  
“Are you able to walk on your own?”

She paused. “No… no, my ankles are still unable to bear weight. Some healing has started, but it’s not enough.”

“Your wrist is the same, I assume?” The Spine asked, once again gently sliding his arms under Carley’s back and knees and lifting her up.

“Correct.” Carley swallowed. “I have no functioning limbs. Something I imagine Ruena wanted to exploit, to make me dependent on her or you all for everything.”

The Spine vented steam. “I’m sorry. I… I should’ve found some other way to escape Lekida… I should never have called Four to our aid… this is my--”

“Stop that.” Carley sighed. “The fault belongs to no one but Ruena and the mercs. And they’ve been dealt with.”

The Spine stopped talking, but glanced down to the woman he carried. She was still covered in cuts and bruises from his hand and despite nearly 48 hours in this chamber, she didn’t look much better than when she’d gone it… but she wasn’t bleeding anymore. She wasn’t coughing, and her breathing was steadier.

But it did very little to ease The Spine’s guilt.

The shuttle was powered by the time they got there. Cosmo was seated in the pilot’s seat, leaning back while The Spine gently set Carley on a nearby seat. He nodded to them, and closed the door. “I’ll take you all back to the Manor. Take the chance to talk to Rabbit and the other ‘bots. It’s been a while since I’ve seen them.”

And he had a bone to pick with a certain grandson about doors...

~~~

Rabbit sat bolt upright when she felt it. Her brother… she could feel him back on the network! “PETER!” She shouted, throwing herself off of the couch she’d been laying on. “PETER, THEY’RE BACK!” She sprinted out the doorway, headed straight for Peter VI’s lab.

Bunny sniffed, rolling over as she heard Rabbit’s voice as the automaton sprinted past her room. “Rabbit?” Her voice was too soft for her friend to hear, but she heard what had been said. Could their missing people actually be home? 

She rubbed at her face and slid out of bed, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. Even if Rabbit was mistaken, she should be there to help clean up any mess. She barely noticed the others around her when he made it out to the back porch, at least until Upgrade shouted and pointed to the sky.

A small shuttle had appeared in the early morning light, rapidly approaching them. 

“It’s them!” Rabbit shouted, jumping up and down on the grass. “They’re back! I can feel The Spine, h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-he’s back!”

Michael and Sam were leaning against the railing, watching as the shuttle slowly began to descend to the ground where they’d usually play soccer or volleyball, just as Peter VI joined them.

Sam could see Hatchworth and Upgrade talking again out of ear shot. What was he going to do?

A gentle hand on his shoulders pulled him from his thoughts. “Sam? Can I talk to you?” It was Bunny, looking far worse than he had ever seen her before. Some of that had to be getting over the flu...right?

Bunny’s eyes darted around as she lowered her voice. “Not here…” she turned motioning him to follow her back into the manor and a room or two away from the others.

Sam frowned. “What’s up Bunny?”

Bunny fiddled with her hands for a moment. “I can’t take any more of this. I love the manor. I love Rabbit and the others but this is the third time something terrible has happened… four if you count that time the Spine went rogue and stabby.” 

Sam nodded. He hadn't been here for that...experience...but he had been told of it. Warned that Hatchworth and Upgrade should avoid said online game. Just to be safe.

“So…” Bunny sighed. “When David comes home...when he is better ...if he is okay. I’m going to ask my brother about leaving the manor permanently and I’d like you to join us.”

Sam sputtered, eyes going wide in surprise.

Bunny hurried to continue. “It will be easier finding a place with three of us all working and we’ve always gotten along really well. ” 

“I…”

“Bunny! Sam! They’re landing!” Rabbit yelled from the doorway. If it hadn’t been for the excitement she felt the automaton female might have perceived the strange atmosphere in the room.

Bunny gave Sam a small smile. “Just think about it.” 

Sam watched her walk out of the room before sinking into the chair. Someone wanted him! Two people wanted him! Didn’t want to abandon him. Sam started to cry.

And that’s where Hatchworth found him.

~~~

David gently cradled Carley’s broken arm to his chest. It was heavy but he didn’t care. It was the least he could do. Everyone was so abused and he wanted to do something, needed to do something to help him focus.

He needed to focus on something other than the fact Cosmo was sitting right next to him. A space god, sitting right beside him. David felt his cheeks heat up with shyness.

Cosmo was smiling brightly, despite the dark cloud, he hadn’t been back to earth in decades. He wondered how much had changed. It would be good to see his grandson again. 

Steve tried to sit still but he kept tapping his foot, clearly he wanted to be back on the ground and the Spine...he just held carley gently in his arms.

She seemed to have nodded off again, rocket by the gentle motion of the shuttle breaking the atmosphere. 

David squeezed the mechanical limb in his arms just a bit more….

He wouldn’t drop it…

~~~

The pod like ship touched the ground so delicately it barely bent the blades of grass around it. What a wonder! It was sleek and smooth made of a silver metal of some kind that looks just as soft as it did hard. There was a glimmer of blue running lights as a small ramp extended a few feet from the door to the grass. 

The door opened with a glow of ethereal light. 

There stood the Spine, cradling a broken Carley in his arms.

For a breath no one moved as the Spine slowly began to walk towards them.

“CARLEY!” Peter suddenly screamed, racing towards her.

She stirred. “Mm..Peter…”

“Oh Carley, Oh God, what did they do to you? Oh… get her to the medical bay quickly Spine.”

The Spine tried not to frown. Carley was important yes but Peter had not even asked about Steve or David…  
...or himself.

Steve was the next one out, David just behind him. “Here, gimme that.” He offered, gently taking Carley’s broken arm. “Go check in with Bunny, okay?”

David nodded, suddenly feeling very numb as he followed down the ramp way.

“DAVID!” Bunny cried latching onto him with a tight hug.

He hissed in pain and she let go, fear in her eyes. “Show me.”

“It's nothing Bunny. I’ll be fine.”

“Show me.” She repeated sternly.

David sighed relenting as he lifted his shirt a bit, just letting her glance his injuries. She went pale but took his hand. “Come on. Let’s get you some food.”

The mood was properly soured by the time Steve made it up the steps to the Manor, nodding quietly at Michael and the two Walter Workers. “Four’s gonna be just a minute.” He sighed. “Something about hiding the shuttle? I don’t know, I don’t speak Engineer, not like you guys.”

The shuttle in question suddenly blinked out of sight. It was still there, they could still see the very small impressions in the grass but they could no longer ‘see’ it. Nothing appeared to be blocking the way between them and the gardens.

“You okay?” Michael asked, resting his hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“I’ll live.” He glanced down to Carley’s arm. “I’d better get this down to the bossman and Carley. Hopefully we can get it reattached.”

Micheal nodded. “ Alright” He turned his attention as he let go of Steve’s shoulder. “Chelsea, Camille, go with them.” he gave a gentle order. He knew the girls would assist Peter if he wanted help and then move to keep an eye on Steve.

Chelsea and Camille started to herd the robots all back inside as well. Micheal called softly to Steve. “How bad?”

“Bad.” Steve sighed. “Carley bore the brunt of it, but David and I took a few hits too. Four and his friend did what they could, but… well without Carley, there wasn’t much we could do.”

“And Spine?”

“He’s in rough shape, mentally. Physically, he’s fine. You might wanna have a look at his fins, though, just to be on the safe side.”

Michael nodded, and sighed as Steve disappeared into the house. They were in for another long recovery period.

He didn’t realize that Cosmo had left the shuttle until he heard him start up the stairs. “You are a Reed, correct?”

Michael stood up straight. “Yes, sir… sorry.”

“Don’t be. You must be worried about everyone… though I wasn’t expecting Six to react quite so… emotionally to Carley’s condition… something there I should be aware of?”

“They are in love sir. Peter… Mr. Walters the sixth...is deeply devoted to Carley…”

Cosmo frowned and the trees and grass seemed to wilt around them, reflecting his mood. “Perhaps a bit too devoted… would obsessional be a better word Mr. Reed?”

Micheal rubbed the back of his neck. “I ...um…”

“I see.” Cosmo sighed. “And don’t worry about the formalities with me. I’m just another Walter.” He smiled. “I just hope I remember where the infirmary is…”

“I can take you there sir.”

Cosmo gave Micheal a bit of a smirk.

“Er… I mean I can take you there, Four.” Micheal corrected. 

Cosmo smiled. “Better… now which Reed do you belong to? I must say you seem too nice to be Robert’s descendants.”

“Jonathan was my father. I’m Micheal Reed.” 

“A very good man your father. I knew him when he was just a lad. You have his eyes. I’m very glad to meet you Micheal.” he gave Michael a genuine smile. “Now about that infirmary?”


	18. Chapter 18

“Sam… are you sure you are alright? You were crying before.” Hatchworth asked. He was glad The Spine and everyone was back but… Sam had seemed so upset.

“Yeah I’m fine...sorry about you..seeing me upset like that.”

It was a lie, his human technician was not fine despite what he said. Sam...was never dishonest.

Hatchworth put a hand on Sam’s arm. He could feel the human trembling. “Please Sam, what is wrong?”

Sam sighed. He well… he should be honest with his friend. After Bunny’s offer, he wasn’t being fully rejected. “I know.”

Hatchworth tilted his head slightly as steam came from his smoke stack in his hat. Clearly confused. “Know what Sam?”

Sam frowned. “I know what you and Upgrade have been talking about when you think I’m asleep or not listening. I know about your plans to abandon me and go back to kalamazoo land or kazooland or whatever. And...and I hate you for that Hatchworth! I thought...I thought we would always be together. Don’t you have any idea how much you mean to me? But no...just another loved one tossing me away like trash!” Somewhere in his ranting the anger was gone, sobbing and tears taking its place. 

Arms held him gently as a soft humming filled his ears. “Shh.. there there Sam… I’m not going to leave you. I never planned on it.”

“But Upgrade said…”

“Shh, I know what my sister wants and with Peter's help and yours I shall try to make it possible but. I fear leaking again because if it was irreparable. I would be locked away from you forever. And I could not. I would not want to live in a world without you. You are my best friend Sam and I love you.”

Sam sobbed harder clutching at Hatchworth tightly until the sound of his boiler pump began to calm the human down. “I’m sorry...sorry that I ever doubted you.”

Hatchworth smiled and wiped away the tears on Sam’s cheeks. “ It's alright Sam, for I never doubted you.” he promised smiling brightly.

That made Sam smile a little too. “Come on, we better go join the others.”

~~~

Carley groaned as The Spine set her down on the exam table. “Thank you, Spine… I’ll be alright now.”

“Are you certain?” The Spine vented steam, glancing over to Peter VI quickly.

Carley nodded weakly. “I will be fine. You go on, check in with Rabbit and the other robots, okay? Tell them I’ll be alright.”

The Spine opened his mouth to argue when Peter burst into the room practically shoving the automation aside. 

“Peter… Peter, I’m okay… I’m alright, please…” She grimaced in spite of herself. “I’m okay, I’m home now.”

“Oh Carley...Carley…” Peter mumbled holding her as tightly as he dared. “I’ll have you fixed in no time. Just trust me.”

She hummed her acknowledgement, too exhausted to do much more than that. Despite her time in the chamber, she was still very badly wounded and the healing process took a lot of energy. “Peter… ‘m hungry… I need to eat something…” She finally mumbled.

“Anything! Just tell me what you want and I’ll get it.” Actually he fulling intended to have someone else get it. He had no intention of leaving Carley’s side ever again.

“Tomato soup?” She asked. “And a grilled bacon and cheese sandwich.” She barely opened her eyes. “I couldn’t eat… had to make sure the others were okay. Only enough food for two of us.”

“Carley, you self sacrifice too much...I…”

Steve walked in. “Sorry...bad timing boss. Just wanted to bring...her arm.”

“Steve good! Put that there and then go and make Carley tomato soup and grilled cheese with bacon.”

Steve nodded, straightening up a bit. No matter how badly he felt, an order was an order. “Right boss.”

“And be quick about it!” Peter called after him.

“It’s okay…” Carley soothed. “Don’t be angry at him, please. He’s been through enough, him and David and The Spine…” She winced. “This was my fault, anyway.” She looked away, wanting nothing more than to hide her face. “If you’re going to be angry, be angry at me.”

“Carley nothing is your fault. Don’t you ever say that. You just rest now. I’ll get started on patching you up.”

Carley took a moment to look at him. “You’ve not been sleeping, have you?” She asked. “Peter… I’m so sorry. For everything, for all of this... ” She sniffed. “Maybe it would’ve been better if I’d never met any of you.”

“Carley.” Peter touched her cheek lovingly, “Don’t ever say that. Out of everything else. Never say that. I would rather lose the manor than ever lose you.”

“You don’t mean that.” Carley smiled. “You knew the robots and the others here far longer than you’ve known me. But don’t worry, I’m here to stay.” She looked over to her detached arm. “But… I’m not sure if you’ll be able to reattach that. Those systems are complex and delicate… it’s not that you're not a talented engineer, you most certainly are… but… it’s so intricate…” Her gaze switched to the place where her arm had been torn off. “I might just have to get used to not having my right arm.”

“Carley...I swear to you. Even if I cannot get this arm working again. I will build you a new one. You WILL have an arm again. Even if it lacks all the special tools this one has.” Peter laid her arm on the table and began to open it up.

“Boss?” Steve knocked on the door frame. “I have the food.”

“About time.”

Steve’s face was like a rock as he brought Carley her meal. “Enjoy.” he said softly before leaving the room. As soon as he was out of sight Steve hunched over in pain. God he hurt but he dare not show it. Not with Peter in a mood like this.

“Peter.” Carley chided. “Steve was only helping. He’s been hurt too. Give him and David some time to recover… and you should probably check on The Spine as well. He needs some support, especially after what happened before Cosmo arrived. I’ve gone this long like this. Some food and rest, and I’ll be fine in no time.”

Peter sighed. “Micheal can look after the Spine and I am sure the other can tend for David and Steve. Don’t worry. My attention is only going to be on you.”

“Think you can spare a few minutes for me?”

Peter’s head whipped around. “Grandfather.”

“Commander…” Carley tried to sit up, but still couldn’t put too much weight on her remaining arm.

“Take it easy, ma’am.” Cosmo put his hand up to stop her. “You’ve been through enough. Peter, Six… I could use a word with you, if you have the time.”

Peter looked down at his table at Carley’s arm. “I really dont…”

“Go ahead Peter. I need to eat anyway.” Carley replied taking her sandwich and dipping a corner of it into the soup. At least her wrist had been healed enough for her to feed herself. She didn't want to burden her family any further than she already would be.

Cosmo stepped aside, letting Six join him in the hallway. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to them sooner. Rav's ship can only go so fast." He sighed. "I see Rabbit is still breaking her faceplates every other month." He swallowed at Six's silence. "Look, I don't claim to know why you've got a thing against doors. Honestly, I don't really care, and I certainly can't speak against personal idiosyncrasies. But you need to put a front door back on the Manor." 

Peter nodded quietly. He...had been thinking about that but “Qwerty has been upgraded. Its...won't be a problem anymore.”

Cosmo rolled his shoulders. "I've taken care of this threat. They won't be coming back, but you've made contact with other space-faring species. Not all of them are friendly, as you've found out. A lockable front door is a 'must' now.’ He sighed softly. “Just… look into it, okay? You’ve got something worth protecting here, and I’m not just talking about the ‘bots.” 

Peter nodded again, feeling very much like a scolded little boy. “I will grandfather. Will you be staying for a bit? I could use help with carley’s technology and I am sure you have seen things like this on your travels.”

“I can’t stay long, I’m afraid. Someone’s gotta keep an eye on Cosmica; make sure she doesn’t accidentally destroy a moon while trying to braid her hair. I’m just going to check in on Rabbit and Hatchy, then I have to head back out.” He put a hand on Six’s shoulder. “You’re a smart man, and you’ve got plenty of others here who can help you out. And she trusts you, I could tell. You’ll be fine.”

Peter sniffed, clearly trying not to cry. “Just please...call or visit sometime? I know its hard but...it's nice knowing I’m not alone. Before Carley, even when the manor was full, I would feel alone...so much.”

Cosmo was quiet for a moment. “You’re not alone, Six. All you have to do is come up out of your lab for a while.” He patted Six’s shoulder again. “Seriously, think about putting up that door.” He nodded before turning away, headed for the Hall of Wires. He knew that’d be where The Spine would hole up, and thus all the rest of the robots would be congregating. Besides, he’d leave his grandson to care for his lover.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter, just for our dedicated readers!

David eased himself onto his bed, sighing as the soft covers and sheets welcomed him. It felt wonderful to get off his feet. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay? I don’t mind taking you to the hospital…” Bunny asked from the doorway.

“I can’t go to the hospital, Bunny. You know that.” David sighed, tapping his forehead gently. “I promise, nothing’s that bad. Just some bruises; I’ll be fine.”

Bunny pouted. “I’ll still have Sam come look at you.”

David nodded. “Yeah that's fine. Bunny think you can bring me some food? I’m really hungry.”

“Whatcha want? I think we have some leftover Chinese?” Bunny sat on the edge of the bed. “Or… maybe I can convince Chelsea to help me make that beef stew that Mom used to make…”

“Left overs are fine.” David said closing his eyes. “I’ll wait here, okay?”

“Yeah...I’ll be back soon.”

Only a few moments after Bunny had left for the kitchen did he hear another soft tap on his door frame. “David?” Chelsea’s voice was quiet. “Are you okay?” She winced. “Ok, stupid question, but… you know what I meant…”

David sighed. “You can come in. Forgive me for not sitting up but my ribs protest too much.”

Chelsea frowned. “Do you need a doctor? I can text Sam since Carley is out for the count.”

David shook his head. “No, it will be alright.” He assured her. He had been beaten before...it always healed. Might take months but it healed.

Chelsea stood awkwardly in his room. “Bunny said it's your ribs?”

David nodded.

After another moment of silence Chelsea spoke in a whisper. “Can...can I see it?”

David looked over to her, then shrugged. “It’s just a big ass bruise.” He smirked, then winced as he pushed the covers off his chest. He’d taken his shirt off before settling into bed, knowing he’d want to sleep.

Chelsea tried not to gasp. “You sure that’s just a bruise?”

“Yeah there was a fractured rib but Ravs took care of. This is all just soft tissue damage.”

“And until Carley’s fixed up, there’s nothing we can do.” Chelsea sighed. “I’m sorry. I wish I knew more than I do. Carley tried to teach me some medical stuff, but… well I’ve always been better with a wrench and machinery than medical stuff. I should’ve paid more attention…”

David reached out and took Chelsea’s hand without really thinking about it. “Its okay… but thank you for caring. It's nice to be cared about.”

Chelsea swallowed, a hint of pink coloring her normally pale cheeks. “N-no problem.” She cleared her throat. “Gimme a text if you need anything okay? I promised Camille I’d give her a hand with The Spine’s check-up.”

David reluctantly let her hand go and watched as she left the room still slightly pink. Had he done something wrong? Why had he held her hand like that? He let his head flop back into the pillows. He was too darn tired to worry about this.

He’d worry later...

~~~

The Spine sighed as he reattached to his chassis. He’d done a short maintenance cycle, just enough to make sure he wasn’t going to implode within the next hour. But he was fine, so he’d better get back to helping the humans.

“Feel better, The Spine?” Upgrade asked, startling him out of his thoughts. She stood off to the side, rocking back and forth on her toes. 

“A bit, yes.” The Spine forced a smile, resettling his hat on his head.

“Great!” Upgrade beamed, surging forward and throwing her arms around her brother. “We were all so worried about you!”

“I was worried too. And though I am glad to see you little sister. I am sorry my..our sudden departure is what it took to bring you home. How has traveling the world been?”

“It’s been fun! But I miss The Jon in Kazooland, I’ll probably go back soon.” She shrugged. “But that’s not important. You’re home, and everyone missed you!”

The Spine let his question go for now. After all without The Jon being awake...there was only one other way to get to kazoo land. 

“Th’Spine?” Zero’s voice called from the doorway. “Are you done your maintenance now? Rabbit said to leave you alone until you were done.”

The Spine grinned brightly. “I sure am, Zero. How about a hug?”

Zero all but ran forward, joining Upgrade in their hug. “I missed you Th’Spine. Rabbit’s always all mopey when you’re gone, and all the humans were upset, and I’m real glad you and David and Steve and Carley are all back!”

The Spine sighed, steaming slightly, allowing them to almost crush him. “I’m glad we made it back.”

~~ 

Bunny hummed to herself as she waited for the microwave to ding. Her thoughts were on her brother and their future and how to best plan if they were going to leave. She didn’t have alot in saving but she knew David probably had a good chunk of money put away someplace. At the very least enough for a deposit and one months rent on a small apartment. Bunny was so deep in her musings she didn’t hear Rabbit come in. 

“Hey, B-B-Bunny.” Rabbit’s normal cheerful self seemed to have returned. “Whatcha m-m-makin’?” 

“Oh...hey Rabbit. David's hungry so I am giving him my leftover lo mein.” Bunny replied not taking her eyes of the microwave in front of her. She called it her left overs but Rabbit knew Bunny hadn’t even touched last night's dinner.

The microwave dinged and Bunny took out the plate with a soft. “Hot.”

“You upset or something, Bunny?” Rabbit asked. Bunny had been acting odd for awhile now. At first the automation thought it was because of the flu and then David being taken again but… they were back. Her Bunny should be happy. 

Bunny wasn’t happy…. In fact she looked down right depressed and troubled.

“I’m fine Rabbit.” Bunny replied in a voice that left no room for argument.

“But….”

“I need to get back to David.” Bunny took the tray into her hands with a drink on it and the food.

“I c-can carry th-that for ya, Buns.” Rabbit said with a smile.

Bunny bristled, “No thank you. Why don’t you go check on The Spine.”

Rabbit took a step back. She had never seen Bunny like this before, so guarded and defensive. “Okay Bunny...whatever y-you want.” She offered meekly as Bunny breezed past her. 

Rabbit frowned as soon as Bunny couldn’t see her anymore. Had she done something wrong? Something to upset Bunny? She...couldn’t think of anything… She would go ask the Spine. He always seemed to know when she did something wrong. 

~~~

“Peter, my love, you’ve been working for hours. Please stop and rest.” Carley winced as another small jolt of electricity ran through her 

“I can’t, you’re still broken.” Peter shook his head. 

“Peter, you’re exhausted, I’m exhausted, and I’m in pain. Please, Peter, I just want to rest a bit.”

Peter’s hands faltered. “I can’t leave you in this state…”

“Yes you can.” Carley soothed. “I’m home now, I’m safe. We’re all safe. I can manage without my arm for a bit longer. I’d much rather you be rested and refreshed to work on it than panicked and tired.”

“But you’re still hurt… and--”

“Peter.” Carley’s voice was firm. “I’m fine. Trust me.” She sighed. “I’ve had some food, and you’ve done all that you can regarding my systems. What I need most right now is rest.”

Peter swallowed, finally setting his tools down. “Alright… I’m sorry… you’re right, your cybernetics are pretty complex… but I’ll figure them out.”

“You won’t have to do it alone. I’ll be able to help you. I just need time to recover a bit.” Carley smiled. “Why don’t you call one of the robots down, and ask them to take me to our room? I very much missed our bed.”

Peter sat back and sighed. “I’ve missed you too… so much. And now you’re back… battered and broken… I just want to--”

“Bent.”

“What?”

“Bent, not broken. It’ll take a lot more than this to break me.” Carley smiled. “It’s hard to break, when I know I have such support around me.”

~~~

Steve eased his stiff and sore body into the deep soaking tub he had in his bathroom. God he was thankful for this. A bathtub that was deep enough he could completely soak in it. He hissed slightly as the hot water made contact with his burned and bruised skin.  
“I’m alright….” He said to Lil’ Steve who was looking up at him before sighing and sinking a bit deeper into the water, his human eyes heavy with fatigue. 

He vaguely wondered if Lil’ Steve was there to make sure he didn’t fall asleep and drown. That wasn’t the worst way to die but it was pretty high up his the list. 

Besides Steve Negete was not the kind of guy to die by stupid accident. He had too much pride for that.

For awhile the only noise in the room was the dripping and rippling of water and Steve’s breathing. Then there was a sound, soft, like a mosquito walking on a pane of glass. Steve opened one eye. “Yeah, I’m still awake.”

Lil’ Steve was holding a tub in his hand. Antibiotic ointment. The little doll gestured to it, then to Steve.

“Sure, soon as I’m done.” He spoke in a way that seemingly dismissed the little magical toy but Steve knew his tiny self would not go far. 

Not with himself in such bad condition...

Closing his eyes once more he rolled over in the water resting his head on his arms on the edge of the tub. 

Lil’ Steve had been part of his life for years now. He tried to remember the fan who gave Lil’ Steve to him. He could remember what they said, how they gave the doll to Steve, how he thanked them but…

He could never remember their face….

Especially when Lil’ Steve’s ‘nature' became apparent. He had wanted to find that fan, to ask them how? And why? And also so cool! But he couldn’t remember what they looked like. Eventually he just chalked it up to ‘magic’ and moved on. 

He sighed and stood, pulling his scar dabbled body from the water. Gabbing a towel he dried his face and then his body. Rubbing has hard as he could stand the rough fabric against his skin to clean it before wrapping the towel around his middle.

Lil’ Steve was waiting for him on the bed, Steve just flopped down. “Ready when you are.”

He heard the plastic tube open… and fell asleep to Lil’ Steve doctoring his burn.

~~~

David jolted slightly when he heard Bunny tap on his doorway. “I’m awake.” He mumbled, sitting up. “Sorry, Bunny. Must’ve dozed off.”

“It’s understandable.” Bunny sighed. “Hope you don’t mind lo mein. It’s all I had left.”

“Sounds good. Thanks.” David smiled weakly, digging into his food with gusto.

Bunny was kind enough to let him get several mouthfuls down before speaking. "Can we talk?"

"Hm?" David paused, his mouth full. "Sure, what's up?" He slurred around his food.

Bunny shook her head and looked away. "David… I think we should leave."

David was quiet for a moment as he quickly swallowed his food. "Where did this come from? Why?"

“This is why!” Bunny pointed at the bruises lining her brother’s rib cage. “Everything was great for a while, but… ever since that one concert where you and Spine were taken, it’s just… problem after problem!” She sighed, resting her head in her hands “First you were kidnapped, and you came back with an alien torture drug in your body, then we went to space to get that fixed, but in the process we got basically kidnapped and held against our will out there, and then Spine had that issue with the video game fucking up his head, and now, right as I think things are settling down, all of this happens!” 

Tears leaked from her eyes. “I can’t take it anymore, David, I can’t keep watching you get hurt over and over and over again.”  
David set his bowl aside and quickly wrapped his arms around her. “Bunny… Christ… I’m sorry.”

“S-sorry?” Bunny sniffed. “What are you sorry for?”

“For letting you hurt like this.” He sighed. “I’ve gotten so used to just… staying here, relying on The Spine and Carley and the others that I forgot to see how all this might be affecting you.”

Bunny held her twin tightly for a few minutes...well as tightly as she dare with his hurt and bashed body. “Oh David...we’re just...we’re not helpless kids anymore. We can find other work. Find a little apartment to rent. Even a studio. We don’t need much...we never have.”

David pulled back slightly and tucked a strand of hair behind Bunny’s ear. “Even if I wanted to Bunny, I can’t... not with this stuff inside me. I have to stay near Carley.”

“We could come back...for check ups.”

David nodded. “We could… but we don’t have any promise that Peter would let us back in the manor. I mean...he probably would. He’s not cruel… then again...wasn’t he really mad at that other Walter worker who left? Jasmine or Jamie or something?”

Bunny shook her head. “Only because they went to work for Becile...at least that’s what Rabbit said when we first got here ...but we don’t have to work for Becile industries. I would wait tables, or work..ugh… retail…”

“What about Rabbit?” David asked quietly. “You two were...are… awful close…”

Bunny chewed on her lip. “I would miss Rabbit alot yes...but she’s over 100 years old. She’s...gotten along fine without me before…”

David sighed. “Bunny… if you want to leave, then I won’t stop you. Hell, I’ll even help you find a place and move. But… I can’t. Like I said, I’ve got these implants, and I need to stay near Carley. I can’t go to normal doctors. Plus The Spine needs me.”

“I need you too! You can’t do this David!”

“Bunny hey! Come on. You are not thinking clearly. Just…” he made room on his bed. “Let’s take a nap okay? Things will be better in the morning.”

Bunny sighed. “Alright but just for a bit.”

She was asleep before David even finished his noodles. She snored lightly from the space next to him. She...didn’t look well. David noted. Once Carley was better he would make sure his sister was looked after.

Maybe ask Peter for a week or two off. Take her on a vacation to relax or something. 

He sighed, rubbing his eyes. They all needed a vacation. He quietly finished his dinner and settled down, falling back asleep within minutes.

He didn’t notice Zero standing quietly outside his doorway.


	20. Chapter 20

Bunny wants to leave? And take David with her? Zero frowned at that thought as he walked through the dark hallways of the manor. It was late and most of the humans would be in bed by now. But what he had overheard in the afternoon was still gnawing at his wires like a mouse in a cheese factory.

If Bunny left...Rabbit would be devastated, malfunctioning painfully. And If David left… Zero shook his head. The Spine would take months if not years to recover. 

What is Bryan wanted to leave to? He didn’t want to lose his technician or Chelsea or Camille? They were the only Walter workers he had ever known. 

He couldn’t even mention this to Rabbit or The Spine. They both would panic...right? Rush to wake their humans and try to fix it.

Maybe that was the right thing to do?...and maybe it wasn’t…

Zero pouted as he walked alone in the semi darkness. The hallway lights were always dimmed down at night. Casting eerie shadows but until recently, no one had anything to fear, the manor had always been ‘safe’.

Now it wasn’t...and the humans family was distressed. Zero was too but not in the same way. He could take alot more punishment than a human could. 

Soft banjo notes drifted down the hallway and without really thinking about it Zero changed directions. Banjo playing meant Mista Reed was up. He was a very smart human and a good friend. He would know what to do. 

~~~

Carley hummed softly as she nestled into her shared bed. She’d been dozing off and on ever since she got home, but something still kept waking her up after only an hour or two. She cracked open her eye and frowned as she saw Peter, tinkering away at his desk. “Peter…”

“Carley?” He turned to face her, his mask off. “I thought you were asleep?”

“I was.” She weakly pulled the blanket up. “Please, come to bed?”

“I have to finish this, to fix your arm…”

“It can wait for a few hours, please, Peter.” She paused for a moment. “I miss you.”

Peter faltered, then quietly stood and made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. “Is there anything you need? Or want?”

“I want to lay next to you.” Carley sighed. “Please.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, you’re so badly hurt already…”

“Peter please. I miss you… I know that I’m injured, and I know you want to help me, but I just want to be close to you right now.”  
Peter nodded, sliding under the covers next to her. “I promise that I’ll get you fixed, Carley. I swear it.”

“You don’t have anything to prove to me. Even if you can’t repair my arm, I’ll be alright. I’m home, I’m safe, I’m alive.” Carley mumbled as she snuggled a bit closer to him. 

“I was terrified.”

“You had every right to be.”

“It was my fault… I should’ve secured the Manor better. Made it harder or impossible for them to break in.”

“It wouldn’t have worked.” Carley sighed. “Mercs like them… they would’ve never given up. People like them wouldn’t have hesitated to kill you or the others in order to get a hold of me and The Spine and David. Or whoever else Ruena wanted.”

“Even my grandfather, the Commander; he even told me I hadn’t secured the Manor enough.”

“Peter.” Carley soothed. “It’s okay.”

Peter sighed and cuddled as gently and as close to Carley as he dared. He knew she was strong, so very strong but he felt at that moment like she was made of spun glass that would shatter if he even touched her the wrong way. “I’ll get Micheal and Steve on a door in the morning. Just a front and back one. Maybe with a Qwerty interface or scanner. It's time I lay my childhood fear to rest...at least concerning exterior doors.” 

“You never did tell me why you hated doors so much.” Carley pressed her cheek to his forehead. “Won’t you tell me? Maybe I can help?”  
Peter blushed his ears turning red “Um...well it's… pretty embarrassing and quite silly but when I was 6 years old I accidentally locked myself into the vault. And of course I wasn’t supposed to be down there so I waited till everyone was out and well...I spent several hours alone in pure darkness.”

“Oh, my love…” Carley soothed. “Who found you?”

“The Spine...I was lucky he had advanced hearing. None of the humans or other bots could hear me crying down there. I...well out of morbid curiosity I did the calculations. I had maybe an hour of air left before the Spine found me...then well...that would have been the end of Peter the 6th.” 

“Well, you are still here.” Carley smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his hair. “And I am the better for it. Let’s get some rest. I should be able to offer some more constructive insight tomorrow, once I’ve slept properly.”

Peter hummed in agreement as he slipped into slumber against his beautiful love. 

~~

“Mista Reed?” Zero called softly while tapping the door frame. The curtain was open and he could see Micheal sitting up in his bed, fingers gently plucking at the strings of his banjo.

“Hey Zero, come in.” His human friend greeted with a smile while continuing to pull melody of notes from thin air.

Zero did so but then shifted awkwardly from one foot to another...usually the bots would sit down at his reinforced desk chair but the youngest clearly had something on his mind. Micheal put his banjo down beside him. “Is something wrong?”

“I...I overheard something I don’t think I was suppose to…”

Micheal held in his groan. Last time Zero ‘overheard something’ it took alot of explaining that Peter and Carley were in fact fine and noises like that humans sometimes made when very happy.

Even if it sounded like distressed noises…

“What happened Zero?”

Zero tapped his fingers together, the metal gently clacking in the quiet. “ I was gonna check on David and Bunny was with him and...Bunny was talking about her and David leaving….”

Micheal sat upright. “Leaving? What do you mean leaving?”

“Leaving the manor. Bunny talked about getting other jobs and finding a place to live.”

“And what did David say?”

“He said he couldn’t ‘cuz he’s sick and needs Carley ‘cuz of the things in his head and Miss Bunny got real angry at that but then they kinda just...decided to think about it more in the morning. They both looked real tired Mista Reed.” 

Micheal settled back down. The twins weren’t making a sudden flight into the night. Not that he thought they would but...when they first came, they were both so flighty, like frightened birds. He was sure that first week or month they would flutter out of the manor, never to be seen again.

But they had proved him wrong.

“I’ll take care of this Zero. Don’t worry.”

Zero smiled brightly. “I’m so glad Mista Reed. I don’t want to lose any friends.”

Micheal smiled and merely picked up his banjo again. 

Zero sat down to listen as music filled the night once more. 

~~~

The Spine paced around the corridor outside David’s room. He knew his technician would be rightfully exhausted after their ordeal, but it was almost lunchtime and neither David nor Bunny had emerged. Or Steve, now that he thought about it.

He knew they were there, he’d peeked in to check on them. But despite being home, it felt nothing like their return from Lekida. When they’d gotten back from their first stint in space, they’d been welcomed back and almost immediately fell back into their old routines. But this time it still felt like the Manor was bleeding out.

Maybe it was because the three humans were so badly injured. At least when they’d come back the first time, Carley had been in one piece, and David and Bunny weren’t physically hurt.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Bunny’s presence until she pushed aside the curtains, still dressed in her clothes from the day before. “Oh, Bunny… good morning… I mean, afternoon.” He smiled at her, but it faltered when she didn’t smile back.

“Morning.” She yawned. “You okay?” Her voice was strangely flat.

“I’m just fine. I did a full system check and defrag overnight. Everything’s working fine.” The Spine nodded. “Is David alright?”

“He’s getting up now.” Bunny looked away. “I’m gonna go make coffee. Lord knows I need it.” She walked away with barely a second glance to the silver android.

David appeared just a few moments later. “Hey Spine.” He rubbed at his eyes, wiping away the sleep grit.

“Hello, David.” The Spine pushed the strangeness of Bunny’s behavior to the back of his mind. “Did you sleep well?”

“Well enough.” He shrugged, a yawn dancing on his lips. “I’m hungry.” He mumbled more to himself than the Spine.

The automation smiled. David at least was acting normal, well normal for waking up from a long ‘sleepy time.’ This comforted his core. “Then I suggest we go to the kitchen.” 

David didn’t need much encouragement as he walked along with the Spine, who started humming a little tune. David’s love for music was one of the Spine’s favorite things. He knew even a simple song could cheer his human immensely. 

The kitchen was crowded, but even the bustling seemed muted compared to the normal level. Bunny was glaring at the coffee maker, trying to will it into working faster and Steve was slumped over in his chair, resting his head in his hands.

Bryan and Zero were sitting off to the side, with Bryan alternating between trying to eat his lunch and help Zero with his drawing.

“Hey.” David greeted the room with a half yawn.

“Hi David!” Zero and Bryan greeted brightly. They were so alike in greeting that David found a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Hey.” Steve mumbled into his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose as Bunny set a cup of coffee down in front of him. “Oh, thanks, kid.”

“Mhm.” Bunny mumbled, flopping down into her chair. 

David frowned slightly at Bunny, but chose not to say anything, instead heading to the cabinet and grabbing some potato chips. It wasn’t the healthiest thing in the world, but he didn’t have the energy to try and make anything.

The Spine said nothing about the poor food choice but made a mental note that David needed a proper meal for dinner tonight. Instead he busied himself reading the paper, something he had done since his creation in the 1890s.

The group was fairly quiet, going back to their own thoughts and meals. The room seemed empty without Carley. But Peter had been moving about all day, pausing in his work in repairing Carley’s arm to fetch her food or something to read or watch. 

Micheal sighed, rubbing his shoulder as he entered the kitchen. 

“You okay?” David asked.

Micheal nodded grabbing a drink from the fridge. “Yeah, I’ve just been hauling in lumber from the back garden shed. Peter wants a door. So I’m building a door.”

“Geez man, why didn’t you get me?” Steve asked getting to his feet.

Micheal shrugged, “You were sleeping and I wanted to get started. Peter wants the door to have a Qwerty interface.” He didn’t dare imply that Steve was looking haggard...he wouldn’t imply a weakness in front of others.

Steve was too proud for that...

“I’ll get the tools…” He said pushing away from the table, trying to ignore the pain in his back. The cream Lil’ Steve had used had helped but it wasn’t enough.

He was in almost constant pain. Willing himself to stand straight, to act normal. The pain would heal someday… he needed to believe that.

~~~

Two weeks later….

Bunny sat down by the duck pond deeply depressed. No matter how much she beg or screamed or pleaded...David was firm. He did not want to leave the manor…

Bunny snorted… Not like he really could if he wanted to. While the draconios cure had saved David’s life...it had made him, and by extension her, slaves to the manor...well to wherever Carley was.

Carley was doing much better. Her arm still wasn’t reattached yet but the rest of her bones and bruises were healing nicely. She was up and about for brief times everyday with just the aid of a crutch held in her one arm.

Things seemed to be getting back to normal.

So why couldn’t she shake this urge to run away?

“B-Bunny?” Rabbit’s voice startled her from her thoughts.

“Oh, hey Rabbit…”

Rabbit never considered herself to be the smartest of her siblings but even she could not miss how Bunny had been avoiding her.  
“Bunny...don’t ya like me anymore?”

It was asked with such genuine emotion that Bunny felt her heart melt a little. “I like you Rabbit.”

“Then why all the cloak and dagger? Ya’ been avoiding me or ignoring m-me for weeks.” It was said with no malice or hate.  
Bunny sighed and after a moment tapped the bench beside her. Letting Rabbit know she could sit if she wanted to join the human in resting. Rabbit did so. For awhile they sat in relative silence. Bunny’s gaze was firmly on the pond in front of her. Strangely empty of its name sakes. Potato, the little duck with the wonky wing, who usually lived on the pond had not been seen for months now.

Bunny often wondered what became of the little duck. She tried to imagine that something magically wonderful had happened. Like the little brown duck turned into a swan and flew away to live in a realm of nice things.

In reality a fox probably got her or maybe she died of old age...

Bunny began to cry… not just about the little duck but the stress she had been carrying in her heart and soul for years began to pour out. 

“Hey hey hey…” Rabbit soothed. “Whatsa matter Bunny? Ya’ feeling sick?” Sickness would explain her odd behavior. Humans became very weird when they were ill or sick or getting ill or sick or just starting to get better or hormones or...wow there was alot that could affect a human. 

Bunny nodded in her hands as she cried. “I’m sick Rabbit. Really sick and I think the only cure is for me and David to leave the manor but we can’t because of his implants and…” Bunny began to sob too hard to speak. 

Rabbit pulled her close, letting the poor girl cry and sob and scream against her chassis. “It’s g-gonna be okay Bunny.” Rabbit didn’t know how but she swore on her core. She was going to make things okay for the Bennett’s again, make it so they didn’t feel like leaving or that they were trapped...especially Bunny.


	21. Chapter 21

“Are you sure now is the best time to ask?” Sam worried as he and Hatchworth walked along the hallway towards Peter’s lab.

“No...but Carley is on the mend, perhaps it would be alright to just mention it.”

Sam nodded. Ever since Upgrade and Hatchworth had that loud fight last night regarding kazooland, things between the siblings had been tense. Upgrade had only calmed down when Hatchworth promised to ask Peter about cracking his core again today.

Sam sighed, “She...really wants to go to kazooland, doesn’t she?”

Hatchworth steamed slightly. “Well she was a princess there. And in kazooland...there is no trouble for us. We are perfectly accepted and universally love there...at least that is what my sister says.”

“You’ve never been?”

Hatchworth shook his head. “I have been...tempted to go. But the band needed me and then I met you and...part of me was afraid...that I would like it there so much I would never come back.”

“Like The Jon? er...I mean…” Sam blushed realizing what he said.

If Hatchworth was angry he gave no indication of it. “Yes, like The Jon.” 

They made it to Peter’s lab but he wasn’t in. “Perhaps he and Carley are at lunch? I can text them if you want?” Sam asked. 

Hatchworth opened his mouth to answer when a strange banging noise floated down towards them.

Sam’s head snapped up. “What the heck is that?’ 

“I do not know. Let us see.”

Hatchworth and Sam followed the sound as it lead up to the third floor. It was coming from The Jon’s room. “I don’t like this Hatchy.”

Hatchworth took point. “It will be alright Sam, just stay close to me.” he said leaning to look into The Jon’s room.

There was Upgrade, practically pounding on the Jon’s chest, tears of oil flowing freely from her eyes.

“Upgrade! What are you doing?” Hatchworth demanded coming into the room. Sam followed a few feet behind him.

“Hatchy! I’m sick of this work and this place. There’s too much pain, too much hate. I want to go back to where I know I belong and if you won’t take me...then The Jon needs to wake up and do so.” She said this as she slapped the Jon’s face. “Wake up The Jon!” 

Sam was horrified by her actions. To him...she was beating a corpse.

“Upgrade stop that!” Hatchworth hissed moving to her, grabbing her arm. “You need to stop. I told you I was asking Peter to help me leak safely again.”

Upgrade shook her head violently, oil splattering this way and that. “It's not enough. I want to go now! I don’t want to have to explain or justify my feelings to Six or the others or anyone else!” 

“Upgrade, you at least should say goodbye.”

“Hatchy you are not listening! I don’t want to say goodbye because that brings questions I don’t want to have to defend. I just want to go.”

“Um...guys….” Sam interrupted, pointing.

At some point during their argument a bubble of light appeared and it was growing tall as quickly as it was growing wide. It was a swirling blue like a dancing ocean had been caught inside. Upgrade clapped her hands with joy. “I knew The Jon would hear me.”

Sam looked over at the unmoving robot on the bed. It didn’t seem like he had done anything but the light continued to grow and move. It was alive! It paused at the bedside table before swallowing a taco pinata that laid there. 

Upgrade kept smiling as it got bigger and bigger, taking in some book here or crayons there. And when it was large enough, it stopped in front of Upgrade who with a laugh, vanished from sight. 

The swirling hole of light continued to move. Sam could hear...something coming from it. He took a step closer and that drew the lights attention as it floated to him like a ghost. 

Some kind of music whispered through it. It was a song of death. Both calling to him and warning him all at the same time. Sam’s body was shaking with fright but his mind wanted to go closer. The light sensed this and moved to swallow him.

“No! Not Sam!” Hatchworth shouted loudly putting himself between the light and Sam. 

The light pulled away, returning to the body of The Jon, and slowly the bubble began to shrink smaller and smaller. The moment it vanished Sam collapsed to his hands and knees gasping. He tried to talk but he couldn’t get the words out. He could barely breathe. Darkness was edging into his vision as Hatchworth scooped him up. 

When Sam next opened his eyes, he was looking at the sky.

~~

Carley grumbled at her reflection as she tried to tame her hair with only one functioning arm. It wasn’t going well and she swore in her native language.

Peter appeared behind her only moments later. “Carley? Why didn’t you tell me you wanted your hair up… I would’ve helped you.”

Carley sighed. “I wanted to do it myself.” She frowned. “Apparently I can’t.”

“Here, let me help.” Peter sighed, taking the hair tie and brush from her and gently gathering her soft brown hair into his hands. He brushed it out, taking great care not to yank her head around or pull too hard before securing it in a low ponytail. “There.”

Carley smiled. “Thank you.” She sighed, looking away. “I’d better get to the kitchen, before Steve eats everything.” She tried to joke, taking her crutch from nearby. 

While her wrist had healed fairly quickly, her ankles were taking so much longer. The difference between her wrist being snapped, and her ankles being downright shattered, she suspected. She still could only walk for a short distance before having to rest. But with each passing day, that distance became a little longer.

“Carley.” Peter stopped her, catching her elbow gently. “I think I’m nearly ready to fix your arm. Between me and Michael, and the Bennetts, I think we can do it.”

Carley paused. “Peter… if it doesn’t work, then it’s alright. I’ll make do.”

“No. I told you, even if I have to build you a new one from scratch, that you’ll have your arm back.” He wrapped her good hand in his. “Let me do this, let me help, Carley. Please.” 

A small smile touched the corner of Carley’s lips. “Alright. But let me eat first, and you need to as well.”

Peter nodded, grabbing his mask and tugging it on before smiling with his shoulders. “I need to be at my best, don’t I?”

~~~

Steve sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead as he leaned gingerly against the wall. “Okay. I think that’s the last of the overhead work.” 

“I told you I’d handle it.”

“Relax, Mike. I’m fine.” Steve huffed. “It’s been a bit since we got back, I’m telling you, I’m fine.”

“I believe you.” Michael arched an eyebrow. “I only meant that I’d help with the overhead work, since it’s rough on anyone who does it.”

Steve cleared his throat. “Right.” He sighed. “Sorry.”

Michael was quiet for a moment, surveying Steve’s form with a critical eye. While Steve was putting forth a valiant effort in appearing as if he’d healed with no trouble, Michael knew him better. “Why don’t you grab some lunch? The only thing left to do here is install the locks, and that’s no big deal.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Go on and get some grub. I’ll be done in a few minutes.”

Steve pushed himself off the wall, barely able to suppress a grimace, and headed into the Manor.

Michael sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I hope Peter gets your arm fixed soon, Carley. I really do.”

~~~

Rabbit paced back and forth in front of the Hall of Wires. She needed to talk to The Spine, and fast. She’d let Bunny scream and cry into her chassis and now knew why the technician was so upset.

But of course, The Spine was doing his maintenance. In the middle of the day. For no reason. 

At least David was off with Bunny now, he’d come out to the duck pond shortly after Bunny had calmed down. 

Rabbit finally pursed her lips and opened the door to the Hall. “The Spine? The Spine are y-y-you in here? I need to t-t-talk to you; it’s important.”

“Just a moment, Rabbit.” The Spine’s voice called from above her. He appeared from one of his wire bubbles and quickly reattached himself to his chassis. “Alright, what did you and/or Zero break this--”

“Bunny wants to leave the M-m-m-manor and take David with her.” Rabbit blurted out, not giving her brother a chance to finish. 

“I… what?”

“Bunny wants to l-l-l-l-l-l-leave and she want’s D-d-d-david to go with her. She’s upset c-c-c-cuz of all the bad things that happened to her and you and David.” Rabbit vented steam from her cheeks. “You g-g-g-g-gotta help me convince her to stay.”

The Spine slowly hissed out some steam from his cheeks. “I see.” He sighed. “What else did she tell you?”

“She s-said David didn’t want to leave and that he couldn’t leave ‘cuz of his implants and that she c-couldn’t go without him and she felt like a prisoner.” 

The Spine frowned deeply. This would explain Bunny’s behavior recently but...if she felt trapped...did that mean David did too? Did he...want to leave? “We...have been through some terrible things Rabbit.”

“All the more r-reason we gotta convince t-them to stay!”

“I’m… not sure we should. They...have a right to feel free and live their lives.”

“B-But…”

“Rabbit, leave this to me. I will talk to David but if this is what they want...we cannot force them to stay. You understand, don’t you?”

Rabbit looked away. “I don’t want her to leave, The Spine. We’re b-b-best friends.”

“Rabbit.” He placed his hand on his sister’s shoulder. “I don’t want them to leave either. I enjoy their company and value their input and experience, but we *cannot* make them stay here. It would be wrong.” Even though the thought of losing David...and Bunny was a painful one. “Let me talk to him.”

Rabbit wiped at her optics. “Okay...he’s at lunch with Bunny right now.”

The Spine went quiet for a moment but then smiled. “There I asked if he would like a music lesson after lunch and he agreed. Rabbit, no matter what they choose...I will always be here for you sister.”

Rabbit nodded. “I know.” She vented steam, then wrapped her arms around The Spine in a hug that would’ve crushed a human. “Thank y-y-you.”

“Of course.” The Spine smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam blinked staring up into the endless blue of a beautiful afternoon sky. He was in the shade of the side of the house, out of the sun but laid on soft grass. A slight breeze blew and he became aware of the sound of kazoo flowers humming…. No someone was playing a tune.

“Hatchy?” He asked turning his head slightly. 

“Hello Sam.” Hatchworth greeted brightly.

Sam stirred and sat up with a yawn. “I’m sorry, I must have fallen asleep. Had some crazy dreams.”

Hatchworth was already getting to his feet. “It is alright. Come let’s get you some lunch.”

Sam nodded and took the offered hand up. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Hatchworth tried not to rush Sam but he wanted him inside quickly. He did not want Sam to see the dead grass that had been all around and under his body. A testament to the radiation rolling off and dissipating into the air. 

Hatchworth would need to replant the grass tonight.

He never wanted Sam to know how close to death he had been...

~~

David hurried down the hallway. His guitar held tightly in his arms. He was excited when the Spine messaged him. They hadn’t had a music lesson together since they had been back.

He entered the library on the far side of the house. As far as he knew only he and The Spine ever came here. Library four...he thought it was called. It was a smaller room than the other libraries. With just one large bookshelf but the place was cozy and had amazing acoustics. 

It was the Spine secret hideaway stop. Everyone knew of the hall of wires and the duck pond but this was a place as far as David knew, only he and The Spine ever came too.

“Hey Spine! Sorry I’m late. I...what’s wrong?” The strange feeling of the room was not lost on David and he didn’t see the Spine guitar anywhere. “Weren’t we having a music lesson?”

The Spine steamed slightly. “Sit down David.”

David did so taking a seat on the couch. The Spine...wasn’t really looking at him. “Did I...do something wrong Spine?” David asked with more than a hint of vulnerability in his voice. 

The Spine look at so quickly his hat almost fell off. “No! Of course not!”

David was clearly confused. “So then...what’s up?”

Steam leaked heavily from the Spine as his fins came out. “Rabbit told me that...you and Bunny are considering leaving the manor.” There he had said it. Now he needed to brace himself for whatever David said next. If it was true….no matter how much it hurt...The Spine would do everything in his power to assist David and Bunny finding a new home. 

David blinked. “Wow...news spreads fast. Bunny only asked me last night.”

The Spine couldn’t stop his head from dropping, not caring that his hat fell to the floor. “So it's true then.” he felt like his core would crack.

“Spine, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Wha?” Now it was The Spine’s turn to be surprised. 

David was smiling. “I’m not going anywhere. Yeah I mean if Bunny wants to leave it will suck being separated but...I belong here Spine. Nothing that has happened changes that for me.”

The Spine vented steam. “Rabbit also implied that Bunny’s distress was due to our… to *your* condition, the Draconis and then the implants, as well. And the… repeated traumas you’ve endured.”

David sighed, flopping into his chair. “Yeah, that’s a big portion of it. Both of us had a less than stellar childhood, and we leaned on and supported each other through all of it. And I can definitely see why she’s upset. When we came here, things finally started to seem stable, after so long with nothing guaranteed. We finally felt like we could breathe. And then that concert happened, where all this started.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Think about it, Spine. She finally lets her guard down and I end up kidnapped and hurt. Then, after Carley shows up, we get a chance to get me fixed up, and we let our guard down, and we all get held against our will. Then all of this happened, right after we finally let our guard down and started to breathe.”

“Not to mention my… episode. With the virus.” The Spine muttered, venting steam. 

“I told her I would help her, if she really wants to leave. Help her move, find a new place, keep her on her feet while she looks for a new job. But you know I can’t leave. Carley’s gotta be my doctor full-time now, with the implants I have.” He shrugged. “Plus I’ve got friends here. Mike, Bryan, Steve, you. I can’t just leave.”

The Spine breathed a little steam. “And you don’t...feel imprisoned here? Force to stay because of your need for Carley’s medical aid?”

David shook his head. “I’ve never felt trapped Spine. I know if I wanted to go… Peter would let me. You would let me and let me come back for weekly check ups with Carley but I don’t want that. I never want to leave the manor.”

The Spine nodded, relief flooding his core. “I’m glad you don’t want to leave. I’d miss you and Bunny quite a bit.”

“Heh. I’d miss you too, Spine. A whole bunch.” David smirked, reaching for his guitar just as his phone dinged. “Huh… Oh.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Peter needs my help. He and Michael are about to try and get Carley’s arm back on. You gonna be okay?”

The Spine smiled. “Now that I know I am not losing the best technician I have ever had. I will be just fine.”

“Want to walk me there? Oh and I should put this back too.” David held up his guitar.

The Spine took the guitar. “I shall put this back after I see you to the lab.” He smiled. 

~~~

Peter helped Carley onto the exam table in the infirmary. “Are you sure you want to be awake?”

“Peter, you’ll need feedback from me to let you know if the connections are stable.” Carley smiled. “I’ll be fine, I promise. You worry too much.”

Peter swallowed behind his mask. “Okay… but if you need us to stop…”

“I will be fine.” Carley sighed. “Oh, hello David, how are you feeling?”

“Doing alright.” He smiled. “What do you need, Mr. Walter?”

“David.” Peter nodded. “You’ve worked on her systems several times, I’ll need your expertise. Once Michael gets here, we’ll get started.”  
David nodded towards the door. “Speak of the devil.” He said with a smile as Micheal came in. 

Micheal was about to say something teasing back but Peter’s body language of anxiety stopped him. “Here Sir.” 

Carley offered him a warm smile. “Well, let’s get started then. I’m sure everyone is eager for me to be back in fighting form, not just me alone.”

“You have no idea.” Micheal said quietly, but he knew she would hear him. 

“Alright. Carley I’m going to open your relays in your shoulder now.” Peter said trying not to blush. This felt...intimate and he had to push that thought from his mind. 

Especially with David and Micheal present. 

Carley kept her reactions as subtle as she could. Despite Peter being as gentle as he could, he still had to remove the jagged paneling where her arm had been twisted off. And while it didn’t ‘hurt’ per se, it was still uncomfortable. 

“You okay?” David asked while Peter and Micheal were getting a few other tools. 

Carley sighed. “Yes, it is unpleasant but so far it does not hurt.”

“You will tell us if it hurts, right?”

Carley nodded as Peter came back over with a sharp sort of long tweezers. “This should be the last thing I need to do before we can reattach your arm.” 

Carley looked at the tool and Peter’s ears blushed a bit. “I know it looks nasty but there’s a tiny loose piece of metal nothing else can reach. I don’t want to leave it rattling around inside you.” 

Carley gave the three worried faces around her a little smile. “I trust you, all of you. Do what you have to.”

She grit her teeth as Peter moved the tweezers around in the implants on her shoulder. She dismissed the various warnings that her systems flashed across her vision. She knew perfectly well something was wrong. 

Michael winced as Peter pulled out the offending piece of metal. “Yeesh… you okay, Carley.”

“I’m fine.” Carley forced her voice to stay steady as possible.

Peter paused long enough to reach across and take Carley’s good hand. 

Carley smiled. “I’m alright, Peter. Go on.”

“David, I’ve set aside some of The Spine’s repair metal over there, could you get the piece curved into a cuff-like shape?” Peter asked, lifting Carley’s detached arm and setting it just below its junction.

David grabbed the proper piece and brought it over to him.

“Excellent. I’m going to leave you in charge of sealing that over the junction here once I’m finished. You have the most experience working with The Spine’s titanium.” Peter smiled with his shoulders, despite the obvious tension in them. “Michael, I want you to monitor her power levels.”

“Yes sir.”

“I’m going to get to work reconnecting everything. Ready, Carley?”

“Just go slowly. Start with motor control please?”

“Of course.”

It took Peter nearly 4 hours to get everything reconnected. Four painstaking hours focused on splicing highly advanced fibre optic cabling together and restoring power transfer relays that made the robots’ look like Legos. And all the while he kept having to force himself to not pay attention to the quiet inhales and the clenched jaw that said that Carley was in pain, no matter how many times she denied it.

“Okay.” Peter swallowed, sitting back in the chair he’d pulled up. “You’re up, Mr. Bennett.”

Carley took a deep breath, releasing the edge of the table with her good hand and flexing her fingers. She was tired and sore from laying on the table for so long, but Peter had needed her awake. Someone had to tell Peter if he was trying to connect two wires in the wrong places. 

David stepped forward and picked up the piece of titanium. “Let me know if it hurts?”

“David, you’re going to have to weld a piece of metal onto me. It’s going to hurt.” Carley sighed. “Just do what you must.”

David gulped, glancing to Michael and Peter before settling into the chair and securing the piece of titanium around the exposed wires and relays. He took the microwelder from Michael’s outstretched hand and lined up the nozzle.

“David.” Carley shook her head. “Your eyes. Put on some goggles.”

“Huh… oh, right.” David blushed slightly and reached over to his back pocket, grabbing his welding goggles and putting them on. “Right.”

Peter shook his head softly. Even though she was the one in pain and having to stay awake though what basically amounted to surgery, she was still focused on making sure everyone else was alright.

David started the welder, sealing the titanium sheeting around Carley’s arm neatly and as quickly as he dared. It was still another hour before he was done and he sat back, wiping some sweat off his forehead. “There… done.”

Carley took a deep breath, then raised her cybernetic arm, smiling as the mechanics obeyed her. She flexed her fingers, activating and deactivating the various tools in her arm with a smile. “Good as new… Thank you, all of you.” She smiled as she sat up. 

“Everything’s working, all power levels green?” Peter asked.

“Everything’s just fine.” Carley smiled. “As I said, good as new.” She rolled her organic shoulder. “Remind me to thank Spine for his unintentional donation.” She tapped the titanium, the edges blue and purple around the welds. It wouldn’t be as sturdy as her original implants, but it’d hold well enough.

She then turned her attention to the three men in the room. “All of you need rest, and water. Go on and get something to eat and drink before I heal my ankles up and take you there myself.” She teased.

David followed close behind Peter. “Um… sir? This might not be the time but...I need to talk to you...please…”

Peter arched his eyebrows under his mask as he paused. “Of course… what’s wrong?”

“Well it all started when we got back...and Bunny said she wanted to leave the manor….”

~~

“Hey Bunny! Here you are. I’ve been looking all over.” David greeted brightly.

Bunny barely looked up from the stone bench. She was hiding in the maze that was just past the gardens. She hadn’t wanted to be disturbed but… “How did you know where I was?”

David shrugged. “Well couldn’t find you in the manor and Zero said he say you walking this way. Though I figured you were all the way at the duck pond.”

Bunny shook her head. “I didn’t feel like walking that far since it's almost dinner time.”

David sat down beside her. “Still want to leave?”

Bunny silently nodded before speaking… “But you won’t go with me, will you?”

David smiled at her but shook his head no. Bunny opened her mouth to argue but he held up his hands in surrender. “No, I won’t leave the manor and I don’t think you should either. Bunny I’ve been a pretty shit brother. I’ve been through so much i haven’t ever told you and well I want to make things up to you I...here...” He dug something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

“This is...the corporate credit card.”

“Yup, I talked to Peter he said we were long overdue for a vacation just the two of us. A sibling get away as it were. He just asked we keep it under ten grand.”

“ I...what?” Bunny blinked from the card in her hand to David back to the card.

“Like the idea?”

Bunny broke into a huge grin before flinging her arms around her twin. “I love it! When can we go?”

David laughed pulling her to her feet. “As soon as you decide where we are going or we could just skip the vacation and go on a massive shopping spree.” he teased.

Bunny danced a few steps ahead of David on the path to go back to the manor. “I’ve always wanted to take a train ride through the mountains.”


	23. Chapter 23

One month later.

Carley hummed to herself as she piddled around the kitchen. It felt wonderful to be back on her own two feet, with no assistance. It had taken her a long time to fix her ankles, considering she had to re-break them several times to get all the bones back in the right place.

But she was fine now. And she’d made sure David and all the other Manor residents were healed up as well; making sure that they hadn’t brought any non-native illnesses or contagions back.

The only one who hadn’t come to see her was Steve. Though, with the twins on vacation, he did have quite a bit on his plate. But she trusted him to come to her if he felt ill or got himself hurt.

Peter tapped on the door frame. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Oh, I’m alright. Just making something to eat.” Carley smiled. “There’s enough for two, if you want some?”

Peter shook his head. “I’ll have some later.” He came forward, wrapping his arms around her middle. “Are you sure everything’s okay now?”

“Yes. All the bones have been correctly realigned. I’m fine. For real, this time.” She soothed, turning around and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. 

Peter sighed. “Twins will be back tomorrow and I gather from The Spine that they both are ready and excited to come back.”

Carley smiled. “Bunny’s been sending Rabbit postcards from every train stop. They both seem mentally much better.” Carley also made a note David needed a check up as soon as he got in. Weekly check up were routine for them.

They chatted idly as Carley finished her meal. It felt good to be back on her feet.

~~~

“Its not that bad.” Steve argued with the little toy upon his bed. He once again was awoken from sleep in pain.

Lil’ Steve hissed and pointed to the bottle on the nightstand. Strong pain killers Steve had ‘borrowed' from the infirmary but he needed to take more and more to get through the night and sleep.

“Yeah I know. I’ve been taking too much ...geez when did you turn into such a mother hen?”

Lil’ Steve gave no answer.

“Fine… I’ll go find her.”

Lil’ Steve nodded as big Steve disappeared out into the hallway. Good, his flesh self needed to be looked after. 

And Carley would take care of him. 

~~~

“Carley, what does it say?”

Carley nearly jumped as Steve’s voice cut through the dark hallways of the manor. It was late, long past the time anyone should still be up. The best time for Steve to prowl around. “What does what say Steve?” she asked finding her voice. It was an odd question to ask at nearly 2 in the morning. 

Steve lifted up his shirt. “Here...on my...mark…” He spoke quietly, clearly embarrassed. “I can feel there are letters or numbers or something.”

“Oh Goddess Steve! I thought the cream Spine used got rid of this. I’m sorry, I should have asked before…” Carley felt horrible. They had been home for nearly two months now. She was fully healed. David was fully healed thanks to Peter reattaching her arm but she never thought to ask about Steve! She was failing as a medic.

“Doc? What’s it say?” Steve asked again. Carley’s slow reply was unnerving.

Carley’s eye light zoomed in and out. “You want hard truth?”

Steve snorted. “I ever ask for anything else?”

That brought a small smile to Carley’s lips. “Basically it has your stats. Gravity limits, strength, intelligence, dexterity and all that. Except for here.” She touched a blank part of skin in the center of the brand. “Here was left blank for your...owners name.” 

Steve sighed. “What would happen if we had another space adventure?” Although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

Carley frowned. “You’re a branded slave but unbought. Depending on the situation. You could be… claimed.”

Steve growled slightly. Damn it. He knew the answer was going to be something like that. “You’re all healed up and fully functioning again, right?”

Carley quirked an eyebrow, odd time for a topic change. “Yes…?”

Steve removed his shirt in one fluid motion and braced his hands on a nearby table. “Good, fire up your laser thing and just carve Peter the sixth in there or Walter Robotics.” he said through gritted teeth, preparing for pain. 

“I most certainly will not!”

“Come on Carley. With all the crazy happenings. We’re probably going to see space again.” Steve tried not to flinch, tried not to show any pain. He still wasn’t fully better. “You can heal it up after. I’ll even let you put your name if you want.” He tired to tease.

The joke landed flatter than a pancake run over by a tractor trailer.

But his pain wasn’t missed by her and she chastised herself quietly before scanning him. Bits of metal appeared on her readings, broken parts of hand armor...of Lekidan armour…must have broken off in his body then the mercs were... “Goddess Steve.” She sighed. “Why didn’t you say something? It’s been weeks.”

“Didn’t want to be a bother...I thought...I thought the pain would go away with time...always gone away before. So just mark me then heal me...please.” Steve said softly. He...didn’t like asking for help. Never had...not since...no he refused to think about that.

“No. I’ll heal the mark completely, but I won’t tack my name onto it, or anyone else’s. It isn’t right.”

“Normally I would argue...my scars make me...me but not this time. I won’t be a slave...never again….” Steve spoke the last part through gritted teeth. Trying not to remember something clearly distressing.

“Of course you won’t be a slave again. All the more reason to have it removed in the first place.” Carley sighed. “It’s my fault you were in that position in the first place.” She laid her hand on his shoulder. “Please, let me help you.”

Steve bristled, he… had not meant for Carley to hear his pain spoken vulnerability. He swallowed hard. “You’re the doc...I’ll do whatever you think is best.” It was the closest Carley knew she was going to get to Steve giving permission to make the mark go away.

Carley sighed through her nose. “There’s some metallic residue in the wound. Come down to the infirmary with me, so I can make sure that I get all of it out.”

Steve picked his shirt off the floor but didn’t bother putting it back on. “Right. Lead the way doc.”

The walked into the infirmary. Steve wrinkling his nose at the normal medical smells. “So...probably I should mention I’ve been...self medicating for the pain…”

Carley paused in her stride. “So that explains why my count’s been off.” She sighed. “Why didn’t you come to me?”

Steve looked away. “I couldn’t... not...not when you were still broken and even when you got fixed I just...wanted to wait. I thought the pain would stop. I couldn’t show anyone, especially not the boss, that I was in pain. That I was...unable to do my duties. I’m only here now because...Lil’ Steve convinced me. I’ve been taking...alot of pills to get any sleep. Probably more than is safe.”

“Steve…” Carley sighed through her nose. “You should've come to me once my arm was repaired. It wouldn’t have taken me more than 10 minutes to heal back then.”

“What about the metal shards under my skin?”

“The wound was still relatively fresh, it wouldn't have taken so much effort to get out. Now I’ll have to perform minor surgery to get it out.”  
Steve sighed but laid belly down on the table. It was clear from how he was tensing he expected a lot of pain. “If its...gonna hurt a lot.. Would you… put me under?” Steve tried to keep the embarrassment out of his voice. Even after so long it was hard asking for help and showing weakness. “I’ve been hurting so much already.”

Carley paused for a moment. “Of course, Steve. Give me a moment.”

Steve hid his face in his arms. The skin flushing pink with embarrassment and self hate. He was suppose to be stronger than this.  
Carley quickly prepared an IV drip and took Steve’s arm, affixing it with ease. “Try to relax, Steve. It’ll make things go easier for you.”

Steve looked away, refusing to look at Carley. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Steve. I’ll get you fixed up, don’t worry.”

Steve forced himself to settle down. Carley, besides Micheal, was the only person he could show weakness too. Well other then Lil’ Steve but he wouldn’t ever say anything. 

Carley sensed Steve’s apprehension and hummed a little gentle tune before speaking. “I do need to know how much you have been taking for the pain. I don’t want to risk putting too much strain on your body.”

“Took three pills this morning.” Steve mumbled.

If Carley disapproved, she didn’t show it. Instead she rested her organic hand on his shoulder for a moment before moving around the room preparing what she needed.

Eventually though, Steve drifted off, the drugs working their magic.

~~~

“Steve. Steve, wake up.” Carley’s voice seemed muddy and far away. “Steve.”

“Mhm...Carley?” Steve answered but he felt groggy like he had a night of drinking without the hangover. Maybe a deep slumber was more like it.

“Yes.” Carley nodded. “You’re healed. The shrapnel is gone, and the scar has been removed.”

Steve rubbed at his eyes. “I… thanks…”

“I want you to take it easy for the next 72 hours.” Carley fixed him with a Mom Glare when he started to protest. “Several of your neurotransmitters and hormone levels were imbalanced. Also, I’ll be wanting the rest of those pills back.”

Steve hesitated on that. He knew the pills were not good for him but...he was getting used to the relaxation they provided. 

Carley felt his hesitation. “Either you bring them to me, or I’ll grab The Spine or Michael and have them search your room.” Carley warned, her voice leaving no room for argument. “This is for your own good, Steve. You know as well as I that you don’t need those pills anymore.”

Steve rubbed at his face. “Right...yeah...but if the pain comes back?”

“Then you come to me, and I’ll give you any medication you need.” Carley laid her hand on his shoulder again. “I’m not cruel, Steve. I’d hoped you realized that by now.”

Steve took a moment before laying his hand over hers for just an instant as he spoke. “Old habits die hard… but I know Carley. You’re one of the truly good ones.”

She smiled at that, letting Steve take a few moments to gather his strength back. The infirmary was always a safe place.

No matter how vulnerable one was feeling…

~~  
The next day Bunny and David returned from their vacation, much to the happiness of the Manor, but to Rabbit and The Spine most of all. It seemed like whatever dark cloud had been eating at Bunny’s soul had vanished and she let Rabbit embarrass her in a hug that swirled her off her feet, laughing and smiling.

David accepted The Spine arm around his shoulders in greeting but turned it into a hug the Spine was happy to return. He had missed his best friend so much.

“We bought souvenirs.” Bunny smiled as Rabbit helped her carry the bag from the trip in.

“Just little things.” David warned at Zero and Rabbit’s wondering. They didn’t feel right using the corporate card to buy gifts for everyone. Using their own meager savings instead. 

Carley greeted them with a warm smile. “Did you two enjoy yourselves?”

“Yes!” Both twins answered at once.

“It was really amazing!” Bunny gushed.

“We saw alot of beautiful places.” David added.

“But...it's really good to be home.”

Rabbit smiled brightly as Bunny said that pulling the girl into another hug. “It’s g-good to have you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for coming on another adventure with us!

**Author's Note:**

> I do adore Lil' Steve.


End file.
